


Ursae Minoris

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Animism, Arranged Marriage, Canon-Typical Violence, Culture Shock, Fantastic, Fantastic Racism, Geographical Inaccuracies, Kings & Queens, Loona - Freeform, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Mating Bond, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Minor Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Minor Oh Sehun/Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Minor seulgi/wendy, Multi, Red Velvet, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, SHINee - Freeform, Slavery, Witch Hunts, Witchcraft, Xenophobia, side pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 65,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No god, no land, no family. A man must find his destiny in himself.Gameofthrones!inspired!au





	1. The common area

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags! thanks midou for betaing it. Repost!

It was a new moon night.

The sky was clear and it allowed Jongin to walk with the dogs without being seen. Since Jongdae left, he had more freedom to wander between the rooms, but there was a brutal silence. It was the price they all had paid. Jongin always complained about his brother’s incessant noisy ways, but now, he missed Jongdae’s beautiful voice singing songs to make the kids sleep.

Hanae, the oldest female, was pregnant. Jongin was torn between staying on the house or going to the garden; he couldn’t dance inside, otherwise, they would hear the noise. But she wasn’t in a good shape to walk too much, so he decided to watch from the window. It was a beautiful night, full of stars – yet no wind. That scared Jongin. Or maybe it was just… his intuition. As he had walked in the morning to get cinnamon to put in his tea – despite his servants complaining – he had heard a loud scream. One of the ladies working in the baths had fallen on the floor. For some reason, the scare stayed in his body. Like every little part of him kept a piece of the moment.

He was also scared of new moons. He was born just after one – as his dad would say. Just a fraction of light was on the sky. A brief space for new things to be born, but not safe enough.

One of the new pups came back running and Jongin held him, kneeling on the ground. He was barking, but it was not loud.

“What happened, my darling?” Jongin carried him in his arms like a baby. “Are you scared?”

The wind suddenly appeared, lifting his robes a bit. His hair, now falling on his forehead was moving around. Jongin looked up, scared, hearing the sounds of the horses and carriages. He walked back unconsciously, almost tripping on Hanae. She barked, complaining.

“Sorry, my love,” he whispered, caressing her ears. He walked inside, guiding her. The puppies followed. He passed by Ravi, but the servant was too busy carrying plates and mugs to notice Jongin’s presence. It was a habit of him, the soft steps. He knew that since Minseok and Jongdae left, there wasn’t anyone around to notice him. Jongin took the dogs to their room and locked them there; if the glass mugs were needed, a special guest was coming.

It was a weird week, actually.

Minho was there two times, even if his land wasn’t near. Jongin had run to talk to him; he wanted letters from Taemin, any news about Jongdae. But Junmyeon closed the door and they kept talking in a low voice.

Maybe it was about Junmyeon’s marriage, Jongin thought, walking slowly to the next house. Jongin had charmed two cooking servants to tell him about it, even if he already knew who was going to be the lady. Jongin didn’t care about the political implications in the choice. He wanted to know if he could dance at the party. Since the last wedding, the times were arid and people were too worried about the sea to celebrate.

“Where are you going, Little Jongin,” Boah asked, popping up from nowhere. She was using the long clothes that must have been used to sleep, only. She raised one eyebrow. He smiled sheepishly.

“To my study room,” he said. “I have no schedule since he left.”

“I hope so,” she crossed her arms. “Your brother has an important guest today and I hope you won’t spy on them.”

“Ah,” he winked. “You could tell me about it, then.”

“Little Jongin…” she laughed. The “little” only talked about the age difference between them. Jongin towered her, covering her in a shadow – blocking the only light on the corridor. “It’s not something you’re supposed to know. I thought you didn’t care about those things.”

“I just want to know if it’s my new sister,” he said apologetically. He could hear the noise of the servants on the wood. The wind sang, too.

“She won’t be here soon,” she said. “I myself am going to fetch her. It’s a political visit. You shouldn’t nose around. Go study, instead. Minseok said you were being lazy on geography, lately. Do you want some help?”

Jongin thought about that. He was bored and he wouldn’t get into Junmyeon’s house unnoticed. He nodded. Boah snorted, too pleased with his hopelessness. They walked to the study room in silence, as expected. They didn’t want to disturb anyone.

“Have you talked to Minnie, then?” Jongin asked when they entered the library. She closed the door and took a seat before answering.

“Yes, he sent me a letter,” she said, looking down at a book. “It got here faster than any other service. I guess bad guys are good in something.”

Jongin was torn between laugh or cry. The library was dark, too. Boah lighted the candle on the table and Jongin took a hint to light the ones close to the wood shelves. The highest shelf was thrice his size, but the candles were big and strong and he could almost see the top of the room. He got a little sad just by watching the old books. Even the smell of them reminded him of Minseok and his loud, soundful laughter.

“Hey,” Boah said, tapping the chair near her. “Let’s talk.”

He obeyed her; it wasn’t just a matter of respect, but because he trusted the person who raised her brothers. He sat and looked where her long finger pointed. It was a map.

“He’s here,” she whispered, pointing to a white point at the top. “It’s a land of ice, Little Jongin. They have properties there. He’s living in a high place.”

“Well, he loves the cold,” he mumbled and touched the map too, following with his finger, the long way to them, at down, a rocky place. “We’re here.”

“You’re not that bad in geography,” She smiled. “Yes, here we are, next to the sea. And where is Jongdae?”

“Down there,” he pointed to the sandy part. “The dry area. The place for the party and the prisons.”

“You brother belong in the prisons, but he must be partying,” Boah mocked. “He never sends letters, that ungrateful whining baby.”

“I miss him,” Jongin said and he felt his eyes burning. Not even Junmyeon had time for him anymore. “Even more now that Sehun is away.”

“I know,” Boah patted his shoulders. “But that’s what life does, Little Jongin. She changes everything.”

“Is life a she?” Jongin smiled, still sad.

“Yes,” Boah said, defiantly. She always seemed like a Lion Tamer, like the brave circus women from the stories Minseok used to read for him. His favorites were about the circus animals. “She gives birth to everything. Do you think that a man could create such beautiful things?”

“Ah, I don’t know,” he pouted. “I don’t know most things, sister.”

“Then you have to study,” she shrugged.

“I know what the books say,” he complained. “But you keep being quiet about the serious matters. I have studied history, geography, economy, languages, nature and much more… But when it comes to what’s happening around me, no one tells me anything. What it is so important about learning about foreign places and the past? I live here and now, but everything is a big secret…”

Boah stared at him for a long moment.

“Nothing is funnier than this question, Little Jongin,” she laughed. “You’ll see that the knowledge you have access to is more important than you think. But not now, of course. Now, you have to be grateful and that only.”

“I am grateful, sister,” he said, serious. “That’s the only reason I study. You know the only matter I truly love is to dance.”

“I’ve heard you enjoy learning anatomy,” she winked. “Direct from the source.”

Jongin blushed; what an embarrassing feeling to be exposed by a motherly figure. Boah wasn’t that old, but she definitely carried him in her arms as a baby. What people have told her?

“Ah, you’re too young, Little Jonginnie,” she laughed hard, hitting her knees. “I envy that. Stop complaining when you have the whole world in your hands. You’re in a good position, healthy, beautiful and free, but that could change. That will change, someday…”

He looked at the window, and to his surprise, it was raining.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin was the fourth son. The baby. That was the first thing he learned about himself.

The second thing he knew about himself was that he was adopted, like his brothers before him. The third, and the most important thing, was that his father was the owner of one of the biggest lands of the kingdom. Four hundred families lived under his property. Jongin was, of course, raised in the biggest complex of houses at the top of a valley. From his window, he could see the village under, people living their lives quietly. He learned the common language and the old one through teachers first. He saw his dad once or twice a month and every time he would ask about his learning. Jongin remembered him as a tall, pale man with an angry face. There was a distance between them that never allowed Jongin to think about his father as his family. The family was his brothers and sisters, even if Jongin had only three brothers by name.

MInseok was the oldest. He was a tiny, energetic man. He loved to hold Jongin in his arms; he was the one who sang for Jongin and told him stories. He had sharp eyes and a child-like smile that made him beautiful and soft. When Jongin was little, Minseok would take him to the village to buy bread and candies. Minseok didn’t care about their father’s approval or not. He just took Jongin without asking.

Jongin remembered sleeping on his shoulders in the way back home. He was a sleepy child.

Junmyeon was the second son. He was a gentle, funny man. He would stop by Jongin’s room to check if everything was fine. Because of him, Jongin never needed anything. Junmyeon was always paying attention to him. When Jongin was feverish, Junmyeon would let him sleep on his bed; the softest and biggest bed at their house.

Jongdae was the third. He was skinny and smiley, always doing something; laughing or helping someone. To be honest to himself, Jongdae liked to mess up with Jongin a bit too much. He would always hide in Jongin’s room to scare him. But in the end, he was the one who gave Jongin massages and small gifts. He was the one who convinced his father to give Jongin dogs. And he was a skilled singer…

Jongin was raised around other people that he would call ‘brother’ and ‘sister’ by respect. He was the youngest of the house for a long time. By the age of ten, they brought Sehun to make him company. Sehun, like him, was the youngest kid of his family. He lived in the village before, but something bad happened to his family. Jongin never found out why, exactly; but it was a normal occurrence. No one ever informed Jongin about his parents by blood or why he was taken to the Wood House to live with his brothers until his father died. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For a long time, Jongin lived his life believing that nothing would change. He would sleep at night and, by the morning, he would see his brothers in the eating table. Once in a while, something changed, of course. But nothing as drastic as his Father’s passing a few months after his birthday. It was a quiet evening. He was dancing with Sehun, under Boah’s supervision. He only understood the gravity of the situation when Junmyeon himself walked down the principal house to call him. Jongin ran back with him, with his bare feet on the grass, the stones from the outside stairs and finally, the wood.

His father was feverish, but his eyes were livid. He was whispering in Minseok’s ears. Jongin sat on the ground. Jongin knew how uncomfortable was to be like that; he had fevers since he was a kid. His father called him and held his hands.

“I always knew you would be the tallest,” he said, his voice clear and strong. “I can see it on you, my little bear. You’re born to be a fighter.”

He smiled. His father was a man of few sweet words, but they were sincere. Jongin kissed him on the cheek.

“Let me talk with Jongin alone…” He said. His brothers left immediately, even if Junmyeon was a bit unsure. Jongin kept silent, watching the sweat on his father’s chest. His skin was burning where Jongin lips had touched.

“When I was a kid, I had a dream,” he mumbled, looking at the ceiling. “I dreamed about having four sons. Each one born in a different land. Minseok came from a cold place… Junmyeon was born at the sea… Jongdae came from the desert… They will return to their homes someday. But you…”

He looked at Jongin and his eyes were shining.

“I don’t know where you came from,” he said. “Someone left you in my room. I asked for a signal to the gods and they haven’t given me a thing. I prayed, I prayed for long nights, but they never answered me. Until I heard you crying. Ah… You grew beautiful, strong… but you were a sick baby.”

He was rambling, but Jongin didn’t want to interrupt him.

“You don’t pray, Jongin, but you don’t have to,” he suddenly said. “I know it was the goddess… It wasn’t from our gods. It was a gift of another goddess. Have you heard her name? Inanna…”

“No…” he whispered.

“No gods from here will protect you,” his father gulped. “But I was selfish and kept you for me. My beautiful son. She gave you the best traits… but she’ll take you from me…”

“I… You should rest,” Jongin said, worried. He wasn’t paying attention to the words, but at his father altered state.

“You’re the only one who makes me afraid,” his father ignored him. “Afraid of your destiny. All of my chosen sons had the protection of the gods I knew. But what about you?”

“You don’t have to protect me,” Jongin smiled. “Or any god.”

“You have lived your life behind those walls, you don’t know about the world. If you knew…” He coughed. “Pray for her, then. For this Goddess. It was wrong for me to spare you from her eyes. We fear what we don’t know…”

Jongin frowned. There wasn’t any goddess in their land. He knew, by the books, many different mythologies. He wasn’t much interested in religion – they belonged to the older people. The youngers just offered gifts and participated in festivities. None of his brothers and sisters would be that religious to be true devotees. Besides the statues and the offerings, there were no other signs of a true religion there.

“I will call my brothers…” Jongin tried to stand, but his father held his hand tighter.

“Before you go,” he said, breathing with difficulty. “Just tell me you forgive me.”

“Forgive you?” The light danced with the wind. “I am grateful for everything you gave me.”

“I kept you as a treasure. And you don’t belong here…”

“I belong here,” Jongin said defensively. “There’s no other place I want to be!”

The door opened. Junmyeon walked in carefully.

“Let him rest, Jongin,” he said, fixing his robes. “He shouldn’t be talking that much.”

Jongin stood up and left the room, worried, maybe, for the first time in his life.

His father passed away in the same night. Jongdae held him at night and sang until they both slept. In the morning, Jongin saw Minseok cry for the first time. The mourning took a week, but Jongin didn’t engage in the passing rituals. Because of their last conversation, he was suddenly angry at the gods, like they had planned everything.

After that long week, he walked down at the village, without telling Sehun or anyone else; he drank a beer and seduced a cute villager. He came home two days later, but everyone knew he was wandering around. The land was big for a simple owner, but not that big.

“My father said I was found on his room,” he inquired Boah once. “And he knew nothing about me.”

“I guess the “room” part was an exaggeration,” she said while holding a book. Her long black hair was wet from the rain. “But it wouldn’t be weird, Little Jongin. You were born under wartime outside the walls; we never accepted foreigners, but the restriction was for adults. There’s an agreement to accept babies and kids.”

“It works for every land we know?” He thought out loud. She looked at him.

“Most of them. The barbarians steal kids too,” she mumbled. “There’s no way to trace back who brought you, I think. Why that bothers you? Jongdae’s mother was still alive when they brought him and he never once asked about her.”

“Jongdae was chosen,” Jongin spat, suddenly forgetting his manners. “I was found.”

“You were kept,” she corrected him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin woke up in the library, covered by a thin, but soft blanket. He slept there, alone, probably. Boah must have left sooner, since she’s a busy person, unlike him. For an older sister, she still treated him like a baby, like most part of the house’s servants. He skipped his breakfast and walked to the village with some coins in hand.

He bought a sweet bread and took some with him to bring to his brother. He was about to buy something for his dogs when a girl bumped in him. He held her by the arms, avoiding her fall.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she said immediately, before looking up. When she saw his face, she almost fell again.

“Be careful, dear,” he said gently. He expected her to answer, but she just walked away, blushing. He wanted to laugh, but it wasn’t appropriate.

“I see you kept your bad habits, brother,” a voice drew his attention. “Poor lady.”

He looked to see who was, but he had a clue. He was surprised as he stared at Sejeong. She was using her work clothes, baggy and dirty, hair unkept as always.

“Which bad habits?” He smiled, watching her bow.

“Seducing people as a play of chess,” she stood up, smiling too. “Only to provoke them and leave.”

“A clean game,” he mocked.

“No less dangerous,” she pointed. “I came to bring news from Sehun.”

“I thought he would send a letter,” Jongin complained. “He used to be more thoughtful of me.”

“He still has you as a dear brother, almost a twin. But he says he will stay a bit more away from the walls. He’s being well tutored, I think.”

“He would be a better dancer than a protector, I think,” Jongin said, pouting. “I have no one to be my partner. Boah doesn’t have time to teach me.”

“I heard a man got into your house. A guest,” Sejeong said, ignoring Jongin. “From the wild land.”

“I don’t know about the guest,” he sighed. “It’s a political thing.”

“Then perhaps you should know more about that, brother,” she said carefully. “Doesn’t every guest take away one of you?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was an exaggeration, but she was somewhat right.

He didn’t blame the guests, of course. It all started between his older brothers. Few weeks after their father’s passing, Minseok made a statement – a signed agreement – renouncing his land ownership right as the first son. It wasn’t a surprise. Minseok was more interested in anything else besides administration. He wanted to travel and he was just waiting for the right opportunity.

Every land had trouble with barbarians. They came in groups, disguised and armed. If the people were lucky, they would steal and leave. If the people weren’t…

They were warned about the presence of a group around the walls. Junmyeon, being not only brave but actually a true leader, asked them to come in. At the time, not only Jongin, but the majority of the house thought it was an insanity. But in the end, it was the right choice. The group was big one, a cancer that spread between borders.

Jongin, as always, wasn’t welcome in their conversation. He only knew what everybody knew. In exchange for protection and security (that involved, of course, not being attacked), Junmyeon offered money, titles and… a marriage.

It wasn’t uncommon for barbarians to ask for marriages. It would guarantee them the right to belong in the land. But what was weird is that they asked for a queer marriage.

Jongin almost fainted when Minseok agreed.

“Brother, are you losing your mind?” He asked, hopelessly watching Minseok pack his beloved possessions with the help of servants. “Please tell me this is just a part of a plan.”

Minseok laughed, as always. He was… careless. Sometimes in a good way, sometimes in a bad way.

“You don’t have to burn your beautiful head thinking about it, Jongin,” he said slowly, in his soft voice. “I am happy to see new places, to meet a destiny away from here.”

“They’re barbarians,” Jongin pleaded. “They could harm you. They have no laws!” 

“Laws are just a belief,” Minseok said, smiling. “And they are disrespected every day. I do prefer to live under a truthful lawless way, I think. It’s better than lies. If you need a law to behave correctly, are you a good person or are you just afraid of being punished?”

“This is not a time for philosophy,” Jongin whined. Jongdae seemed calm as ever.

“Ah, he’s stubborn,” Jongdae said, helping Minseok fold his clothes. “Don’t waste your time.”

Jongin watched Minseok leave like a dream. He wasn’t informed of any part of the agreement. He just stood there, watching his big brother leaving with the scariest men he ever saw in his life.

 

 

 

Jongdae left in autumn. It was chilly, windy and with occasional storms.

It was a usual negotiation. Minho came on a carriage with his older sister, a recent widow. He was a close friend to Junmyeon and they have been wanted for a while to unite their lands somehow. None of their beliefs include queer weddings as an option, and even if they would, Minho would lose his rights by being the youngest – and he was too ambitious for that. Both of them; Junmyeon declined the offer because he was younger than Minho’s sister and he would have to move to her land.

Sooyoung was a beautiful and tall girl. She had tan skin and long neck, like Jongdae’s every type of girl. He had nothing to complain, so he happily agreed in leaving. Jongdae, like Minseok before him, wanted to see more of the world… and that time, Jongin had nothing to say. Sooyoung was nice and smart, lived in a similar culture. Jongdae was going to get married and be happy and a bit freer.

So, in the end, Jongin helped him and danced at his wedding. It was on the same night that he found out that Junmyeon was negotiating a marriage to himself.

“I won’t leave,” Junmyeon assured him. “I’m trying to find a fiancée that accepts to come and live with us. You know I have to stay.”

But that didn’t calm his heart. Jongin was still scared that something was going to be taken away from him again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He walked to his house impatiently. Sejeong’s words were resonating on his mind. He aimed to get to the principal house, where he certainly would find Junmyeon and his guest, but he was stopped by Yuri.

“No, Jongin,” she said, walking in front of him. Behind her back, the stone stairs that would lead him to the House. “You come with me.”

“Why?” He took a deep breath. “Am I not allowed to get into my own father’s house, now?”

“Stop complaining,” she sighed. Her long robe was wet like she was washing something. “I’m going to get you ready so you can present yourself at the dinner.”

“I… am… invited…?” He mumbled, confused.

“Yes,” she said, now a bit gentler. “Your brother asked me to take you when you’re… washed and adorned.”

She said that in such a disgusted way that Jongin wanted to smell himself. But maybe it was because Yuri wasn’t fond of men.

He agreed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The guest dinner room was splendid. Many times had Jongin walked in to see adults talking, well dressed, in front of amazing dishes. It had a long glass table and every candle was inside a colorful recipient, shining all over the place. In the central wall, it was settled beside a big window, allowing them to see the sky.

He was overdressed to see that place. He was barely invited to join Junmyeon during the dinner. He allowed Yuri to put makeup on his eyes and face and he used his long red robe, but covered his chest. He had help to climb the stairs and walk in, so he wouldn’t be dirty. His heart was beating fast when he knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Junmyeon said.

Jongin waited until a servant opened the door and he took a quick look at the guest. It was a man, dressed in white clothes, using round glasses. Jongin took a sit between them, facing the window.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Junmyeon smiled. “I want to introduce you to my friend, Yixing.”

Jongin finally faced the guest. It was a beautiful man with a peaceful expression. He had short dark hair and a visible tattoo on his neck. Jongin bowed.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jongin,” and he extended both hands to Jongin. Junmyeon coughed. “Oh, sorry. I forgot I’m not in home anymore.”

Jongin blinked. "What…?”

“We… hold hands…” he explained. “At the farm. Both hands, as a welcome…”

“Oh,” Jongin said, but he was trying to understand what was written on his tattoo. “I see.”

“This is Jongin, my youngest brother,” Junmyeon said quickly. “He’s a talented dancer, but I guess you have already heard about it…”

“In fact, I did,” Yixing said, smiling. There was something about him that irradiated calmness. “But I must say that I heard way more about his beauty and I can see now it wasn’t a lie.”

Jongin felt himself blush. He looked down to avoid getting himself embarrassed.

“Yixing is here to discuss a… deal,” Junmyeon sipped a bit from his tea. His tea mug was a preciosity, it was in his family for generations. Jongin understood… it was an important conversation. “He came from the Green Land.”

“The Wild land…?” Jongin mumbled and he froze when Junmyeon reacted to his words.

“Jongi—”

“It’s fine,” Yixing raised his hands. “Most people know us as the wild land. But we’re not wild. It’s a misunderstanding. We are, in fact, under different beliefs and organization. There’s nothing too wild about the way we live.”

“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon bowed. “Jongin studies a lot and he knows that the Green Land is a crucial territory. It supplies most fruits and vegetables in your land. He’s not that ignorant.”

“I’m sorry,” Jongin repeated the gesture. “It was a relapse. It won’t happen again.”

“It’s fine,” Yixing smiled. “I understand. I’m not offended.”

“He was just telling me how much they have to contribute to our land,” Junmyeon said to Jongin. “We are under difficult times. The shadow of the war has never gone completely…”

“The outlaw group known as barbarians is near our territory. We have an agreement with them, but lately we are afraid of… being too open. We may have to close our doors for a while and it would affect our relationship.”

“It would be a tragedy,” Junmyeon pointed. “For us both. We could protect ourselves more if we… were together.”

They have already discussed this, Jongin noticed. They were just informing him.

“I am not the owner of the land, Jongin,” Yixing smiled. “I am the person who talks… In the green land, we all work. We don’t have servants or… specific works. I have many occupations.”

Jongin just listened.

“Our actual owner is a friend of mine, but he’s not good at… conversations,” Yixing continued. “He’s as much as afraid as we are. The sea land has been our friends for a long time, almost three generations. It would break our hearts to cut ties with your people.”

“Yes,” Jongin mumbled. The wild land may be a scary place, but they have the soil and the conditions to feed the other people, like their land. But no one can live on fruits and vegetables forever; and no one can live only of the sea.

“We are preparing a better way to keep up our… ties…” Junmyeon said, letting out a breath. “Our relationship.”

Oh.

Jongin blinked, looking at both of them. So this is was going to happen? Junmyeon was going to marry this… man?

“Another… this is not considered natural under our laws,” Jongin replied. He couldn’t care less about if Junmyeon was going to marry a man or a woman, but he didn’t want people from a wild land to settle under their house. “In this territory, we only recognize a… normal…  marriage.”

“Jongin…” Junmyeon said impatiently. “Sorry, he’s just being jealous.”

“No love is left unrecognized in our land,” Yixing said patiently. “We don’t marry, we  mate.”

“Like animals…?” Jongin gaped.

“Jongin,” Junmyeon raised his voice, almost losing his sympathetic aura.

“Let him be,” Yixing laughed softly. Jongin could see that he had more drawings on his skin. “He’s curious.”

“Yes, I am,” he said pointedly to his brother. “So, answer me, are you two going to get married?”

“Me?” Yixing smiled, pointing to himself. Jongin stopped looking at him, staring at the window, where the sky was already dark. “I am mated myself. With a man. I can’t see anyone else. I am here to talk for someone else. He’s… the leader of the farm, the owner of the land. He’s a really good man. A bit stubborn.”

Jongin looked at Yixing again.

“He’s… He didn’t want to get married. He’s under his twenty-fifth solar return,” Yixing continued, fixing his glasses. “He should be married already, but he refuses to do it. He works very hard at the farm, like the other people. He sees no difference between them. To protect his people, he agreed to—”

“So, you’re leaving,” Jongin said, feeling deeply betrayed. “You said you wouldn’t.”

“Jongin… can you… just listen…” Junmyeon pleaded, pressing his temple. “For a second.”

“His name is Kyungsoo,” Yixing kept talking. “He’s… well, I’m sorry. I was going to introduce him the way we introduce people there. We’re not like you here. Our families aren’t made by name, but by your inner animal. It’s a bit different. I’m, for example, a sheep.”

Jongin analyzed his white clothes. Well, everything had a reason.

“And is your ‘mate’ a goat?” Jongin mocked defiantly. Junmyeon looked like he was about to pass out, but Yixing just snorted.

“He’s very funny,” he said and Jongin wasn’t sure if he was naïve or just too nice. “No, he’s a dog. Barks a lot like a dog too…”

“I’m sorry for his behavior,” Junmyeon sighed, tired. “We have… been through a lot in the last years…”

“Junmyeon also sold my other brothers to a marriage like this,” Jongin spat. “Now, he’s going to sell himself?”

Yixing and Junmyeon exchanged worried looks. Junmyeon turned to Jongin and put a hand on his knee.

“No,” he said seriously. “No, I won’t, Jongin.”

Jongin frowned. Then, what was all that about? Yixing was looking at him with a concerned look.

 

Oh…

 

Jongin gasped, standing up. He covered his mouth with both hands, walking back.

 

It wasn’t Junmyeon.

It was him.

 

“No,” he said, with true horror, walking back.

“Calm down a little,” Junmyeon said. “Come here.”

 

“No,” Jongin repeated and he looked up to the window, just to see the thin, barely shining Moon line of the day after the new moon, forming an ethereal smile, like it was mocking him.

 

 

 

 

Yixing looked around while he was descending the stairs. It was a beautiful place, this little village, but for him, it was a bit too close to their gates to be a safe place. When he was a cartographer, he visited the Sea Land, but the other side, the places around the Harbor. It wasn’t so organized or clean, but it was already a good place to live. It doesn’t make Yixing fonder of a Land like this, of course. He can’t just forget that a huge Land like Sea Land had such a restrictive policy to let people in, only baby and toddlers from foreigners. Under two thousand people in a place who could fit fifty times more easily… while common people were dying trying to survive outside, with no security or hope. He can’t feel comfortable to complain, after all, it’s not like Green Land is much different. They are smaller, of course, and the reason why can’t let people in is to save the production that feeds many lands. Yet, he’s safe. He understands he’s as much privileged as those people from Sea Land.

He walked around the village, meeting the place and its people. Of course, not a living soul doubted he belonged anywhere near to the “Wild Land”. He was complimented for his soft accent, his polite ways and his beautiful clothing – three things that they would never associate with wild things. Yixing liked their food, but they were too heavy on spices and sugar. The kids were lovely to him and they had an interesting housing architecture. Yixing also liked the well-kept gardens and schools; they were different from the Green Land, but they didn’t look like prisons at all, something quite often at rich places. If Yixing weren’t carrying such a heavy burden, he would consider this a nice travel.  

“Excuse me,” a woman in adorned clothes approached him. “The meal is upstairs, good man. The Land Owner asked for your presence.”

“Oh,” nodded, extending his hand. “Of course. I was only taking a look at the place. Can you join me in my way to the room?”

“Yes, if this pleases you,” she said gently, accepting his offer. “I am to say goodbye to Little Jongin, after all.”

Yixing smiled, glancing at her discreetly. She wasn’t tall or too old, which meant they must have been close.

“Are you two good friends, my dear lady?”

“We have been raised as brother and sister, sir,” she said in her deep voice. “I was the company of the oldest Kim, but he left a few years ago.”

“Oh, I see,” Yixing nodded. “He was married too, wasn’t he? I remember… I think. What’s your name, my dear lady? I am not the sharpest man around. I tend to forget things often.”

“It’s Yuri,” she said simply, taking a step in front of him to open the door. “His name is Minseok, and he was a student of many sorts. He spent most of his life at the library. We learnt many things together. He was taken in marriage by a barbarian, but we never been to the ceremony or his house, because it’s on the Ice Land, the place common people call Cold Land.”

“A barbarian…” Yixing mumbled, closing the door for her. The houses there had many rooms, corridors, doors… Yixing wasn’t used to the need to put on such distance – after all, was that all truly a need if there were so few people living there?

“Yes,” she said in a nostalgic way, admiring the paintings and windows. “He wasn’t acting like Little Jongin. He was quite satisfied. He was eager to learn things from the world, instead of being locked. He wasn’t unhappy being here, but as he got older, I think he got tired…”

“Aren’t you?” Yixing asked, smiling to her. They stopped walking, but he hadn’t asked why.

“I was a given child, born outside of the walls,” she said quietly. “If my family decided that this was a better place for me, I don’t see what could be waiting for me outside.”

“I see,” he nodded. “So was I.”

She turned to him, surprised. She must have wanted to ask how an abandoned child got such an important position. As a hierarchically structured society, it would be hard for them to understand their comunitarism and the fact that, in Green Land, nothing could matter less than the place that you’re born in to.

Another “servant” opened the door. Yixing himself knew what that meant, but he couldn’t process why there were so many servants for a bunch of active people. He walked in after Yuri, gesturing for her to take the lead and then he sat at the designated table at the guest dinner room. Junmyeon was already eating there, next to an older lady and… of course, Jongin.

“Good morning, Yixing,” Junmyeon said, smiling. It was an uncomfortable smile, but at least he tried. “I hope you like your food. We often have an animal as our main meal, so please tell me if you’re okay with your—”

“I am fine, I told you,” Yixing smiled.

“You don’t eat animals there?” Jongin said, staring at his empty plate. Yixing could see his swollen eyes and his posture, indicating that he wasn’t going to eat.

“Sometimes,” Yixing said gently, nodding slowly. “But our diet is plant-based. We eat animals when they die or when there’s a big celebration. For your mating ceremony, we chose lamb. Kyungsoo’s favorite.”

“Jongin likes lamb,” Junmyeon said, a bit enthusiastically. “He’s also a fan of your sweet breads and candies.”

“Oh, really?” Yixing giggled. “We don’t sell it, like you do, but sometimes we get them on the meal. We don’t put sugar on the dishes every day. Like alcohol and other escapisms, we enjoy them in certain moments.”

Jongin turned to him slowly.

“Escapisms…?” He frowned.

“Let Yixing eat,” Junmyeon sighed. “You can ask him things, how much you want to on your way to Green Land. And eat, Jongin. I swear this is the last time I ask you.”

Jongin rolled his eyes.

“Make me,” he said tiredly, looking down at the table. It didn’t sound aggressive, but sad. “You do have the power to make me do worse things.”

“Jongin…” Junmyeon sighed deeply, reaching to hold his hand. The table was beautifully decorated, golden-and-white plates and silver candelabrum, a long white silk table cloth under it. “Don’t talk to me like I’m enjoying having to send you away. This is probably the hardest decision I’ve made in my life. Every one of my brothers is leaving and it is tearing me apart. But you have as many responsibilities as I do. You’re at the same level than I. You know that we can’t do as we please.”

Yixing stared at the wide window, because he didn’t want to intrude in a family moment.

“I’m not hungry,” Jongin stood up, releasing his hand. “I’ll stay at my room, get ready for the travel.”

“Fine,” Junmyeon said. “Demonize me if you need and like it, but at least find a way to give yourself happiness. Yuri, can you take some food with you? In case he gets hungry.”

“Of course,” she said. “I’ll make him eat.”

The young pair left the room making faces to each other, like kids. Yixing laughed, but Junmyeon shook his head.

“Yuri is older than me,” he said. “Only she can talk to him in his language. Well, there was Sehun, too. His best friend.”

“Oh. Isn’t he here?”

“Sehun,” Junmyeon smiled sadly. “He’s learning how to be protector of the walls. His family was murdered by a barbarian invader during the last years of the common war. It was an abnormal crime here, so my father decided to keep him with us. A tragedy. It’s only fair that he becomes a defender.”

“Yeah,” Yixing said, now eating something like a cake with fruits. It was way sugary, but he would never complain. “How do you deal with the gates? Who is allowed to leave?”

“We have a strict policy. People must be trained to leave and only those who can’t do their jobs inside the walls get the permission.”

“Do you allow people to visit their families… if they’re outside?” Yixing asked cautiously, between sips. The tea was strong.

“No,” Junmyeon says firmly. “Unless it’s an emergency, and even like that, we have to discuss first.”

“It’s a pretty guarded place…”

“Yes, but we have a shore. We can’t build walls there. Our harbor has protection, but it’s not the same. That’s how people infiltrate in here, so we must be extra careful about the number of people. It’s easy to control,” Junmyeon drinks his tea too. He must have had a terrible morning – his long white shirt is tainted. “But it’s not like you came from a different position.”

“If you look superficially, maybe,” Yixing said. “But we don’t live there. We work there. We are enough people to work and we are the community to sustain others. The reason why we are so strict about people coming in and out is that a simple mistake can put many lands at risk.”

Junmyeon got quiet, but he seemed to be thinking about something else.

“Jongin has never worked,” he said quietly. “Can you find a good occupation for him?”

“Yes, we will find his true gifts and the best way to use them. It doesn’t seem hard, I’m sure your brother has many qualities we can use.”

“Yes, he has many qualities. He’s a strong man, but… too naïve. Ha never left these walls.”

“I understand,” Yixing said seriously. “I’ll be extra careful with him. Don’t worry. I have transported sick, fragile people with me. And I have walked many routes. I’ll take a safe way.”

Junmyeon stopped eating and looked at the wall. He was an attractive man, Yixing thought, that somewhat remained soft while carrying such a heavy burden. A true gift.

“I worry about him,” he said, closing his eyes. “Minseok… he could kill a man if he needed to. Jongdae wouldn’t, but he is snarky. He would find a way out with no need of violence. But Jongin… you can see him. He’s an artist. Only interested in pretty things. He has always been like that. His big body doesn’t suit the sweetness of his heart. If this man hurts him—”

“Kyungsoo would never,” Yixing interrupted him with a bit of passion.

“He’s the most respectful man I’ve met. Always polite, always true to his beliefs. I would trust him with my life.”

Junmyeon’s eyes exposed that he’s still unsure, but there was nothing that Yixing could do besides to give the man his true word.

“Your brother…” Yixing said, choosing his words. “No offense, but he has… a different type of beauty. Something… seems to be… a bit hypnotizing.”

“Yes,” Junmyeon nods absently. “Many have told me the same. And you have never seen him dancing. He’s truly gifted. The ladies here couldn’t stand to stare much at him. Besides his sisters, of course… they all seem to find him a fragile baby.”

“The only time I have seen such appearance…” Yixing thought out loud. “I don’t know. In the religious area. The Aphrodite priestess… no…”

“Aren’t the Ishtar devotees…?” Junmyeon asked. “My father never let him leave because he thought Jongin would be stolen by the Ishtar devotees… Although I must say my father was consumed by paranoia as he got sick. He had many… unjustified fears.”

“Ah, yes. You call her Ishtar here? We call her Inanna.”

“We don’t have a goddess, we pray to the ocean divinities,” Junmyeon smiled. “I don’t know… Does Jongin need to convert? He’s not the most faithful man. I myself have never seen him praying.”

“We don’t make anyone accept our beliefs.” Yixing explained. “But he’ll need to find his inner animal, so we can locate him in a family, but that’s pretty much. We use common divinatory methods for the tattoos.”

“Oh,” Junmyeon nodded slowly. “I think he’ll like this part.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yixing caressed the horses slowly, watching them eat the treats. It was time to leave, but he was waiting with no complaints, after all, it wasn’t his land. Everything was ready beside the prince and his belongings, so Yixing decided to take care of the horses, instead of worrying.

“Are you fine today?” He asked one of them. He often forgets the horse’s names. “I hope you are. We’ll have a long night, but we will rest too. We will extend our travel so we can be safe and rested.”

He heard the talking first. He looked up to see the two owners walking down first and then two men following them. Yixing stood up right and smiled. Junmyeon smiled weakly and Jongin just carried a heavy-looking bag, ignoring Yixing.

“I guess we’re ready,” Junmyeon said. He was now well dressed like it was an official thing and not two men leaving in secret. “Can you put Jongin’s belongings in the carriage…?”

Jongin held the bag he was carrying against his heart. Yixing inspected what the men were carrying and made a displeased noise.

“No,” he said firmly, but not aggressively. “It’s way too much. He won’t need so many things. What’s in there…?”

“Do I have to open my bags…” Jongin said incredulous, staring at him.

“No,” Yixing said quickly. “But if some of these are clothes, shoes, jewelry, expensive things, and cleaning items, you should know that we have a sharing perspective and all of these will be certainly provided. I only advise bringing ceremonial clothing and sentimental belongings. If you need to bring valuable things, coins will do it. But well-kept, away from your bags.”

“I already did it,” he breathed out, looking at one of the men holding a bag. “Keep this one… no… keep both of them. I have what I need here.”

“Are you sure…?” Junmyeon asked tentatively.

“It’s not like I care,” Jongin said dryly. “I’m ready to go.”

The wind was a bit strong, but nothing that was difficult for their travel. It only made the silence more palpable. Junmyeon turned to his brother, offering both hands.

 

“Be careful,” he gulped. “You two are taking the shortest route, but… it’s dangerous. You must be alert. They will send me a letter when you two arrive. I would like if you write me too…”

Jongin said nothing; he just kept standing, looking down.

“I love you,” Junmyeon said, his voice a bit shaken.

“I love you,” Jongin answered weakly, before turning abruptly in the way to the carriage.

Junmyeon let his arms fall, nodding. Yixing helped Jongin to settle in the small space. It was an old, still a bit dirty carriage that could barely fit three men. But Jongin was alone inside and Yixing was going to guide it, so, they would be fine. He bowed before settling everything inside and, while they waited for the gates to open, he turned back, getting close to the tiny window to the inside of the carriage.

“I think we can stop before the moon falls,” he explained clearly. “So be attentive on the way.”

Jongin didn’t say a word.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They stopped first around the common valley.

 

Yixing knew the region too well. It wasn’t dangerous if you weren’t recognizable. The common area between lands and the river were too crowded; maybe not as much as the marked, but a place with nothing but roads and sparse poor houses. They were avoiding the common villages near the river. It would be a safer choice because of the protectors, but not as much because it was full of commons, travelers and, of course, barbarians. Yixing went straight, not too close to the villages and not that far. Jongin was watching, in the only space that allowed him to see, a crack on the closed window. Yixing couldn’t see his face, but it must have been quite a show on their way, people, carriages, small markets, protectors and many roads.

Jongin didn’t ask much when they stopped to eat. He inquired Yixing about the place, about their plans and how to watch while Yixing napped.

Everything went as planned for the first two days. It was tiring – they could only sleep for a few hours, inside the carriage, alert. The food remained cold but tasty, and there was water. But on the third day, they needed to stop in a small community at the end of the common river. It would be more two days to the religious area and in that part of their travel, it would be tenser.

Yixing had been into the last village near the river many times. It was the less crowded with their sister villages, and a place for travelers to meet. As a local of non-permanence, it had a lot of bars, hostels, and small markets. They arrived a little too late to visit the markets, but Yixing was planning to buy some food in the morning before they leave.

“Are we going to stop here…?” Jongin’s voice drew his attention. Jongin had barely spoken in days. He tried his best to help Yixing, no doubt, but he was nervous about not bathing and resting right. When they had small breaks, Jongin resumed reading a book he brought with himself.

“Yes,” Yixing said without looking back. “We’re going to spend the night at a friend’s place. It’s a hostel.”

“Oh,” Jongin mumbled. “Can we bath in there?”

“Yes,” Yixing laughed. Of course, Jongin had no idea of what a hostel was like. “And sleep in beds too. She also serves a very good meal.”

The place wasn’t crowded, probably because of the weather. It rained for a while on the way there. Yixing stopped the horses and jumped off the carriage, staring at the front door. He gave the horses little treats and whistled. A little boy came out running.

“Hello,” Yixing smiled, bending. “Where’s your mom? Tell her bad guys are here.”

The boy smiled and ran back inside. It didn’t take a minute before Chaelin came out with a gun to her hand. She stared at Yixing and smiled.

“You bastard,” she walked to him, laughing. “Still scaring me to death.”

“That’s the only way I can see your angry face,” Yixing said and he offered a hand. Chaelin held it, nodding. “Room for two, one night. Two horses with me.”

“Who’s the other guy?” She asked, frowning.

“A man from Sea Land,” Yixing said immediately. “No warrior, soldier or prisoner. Just a man I got to take back home with me.”

“Are you delivering people now?” She whispered, raising an eyebrow. “It’s that… multitasking you do at your land?”

“No,” he snorted. “If you deliver the food to our room, you may meet Kyungsoo’s mate.”

Chaelin looked at him for a long time before laughing out loud.

“Well, let me see what I can do for you. Room five.”

Yixing walked back to the carriage and opened the window.

“Cover your face and follow me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The room was a small one, with two old beds. There was only one light in the middle of the room, but there was a bathroom for the two of them. Jongin carried his bag with him and settled in the corner, next to the bed he chose. Yixing mirrored him and then, sat in bed to take off his shoes.

“Do you… know this place…?” Jongin asked, looking around.

“Yes,” Yixing said. “I’ve been here many times. The owner is my friend. We’ve worked together as cartographers a long time ago.”

Jongin turned to him. His long black clothes made his expression heavier.

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-seven solar returns in the autumn,” he answered. “But I’m not really sure of the day of my name. I was an abandoned child.”

Jongin seemed surprised, but he said nothing else. He got scared by the knocks on the door, and even more startled when Yixing allowed Chaelin to come in. Jongin sat in the bed like a kid, hands on his lap while she handed Yixing’s towels and soap.

“Thank you,” he said, putting the towels on the bed. He puts five gold coins on her hand.

“Wow,” she stared at it, shocked, moving her fingers to make the coins shine. “For one night?”

“Let’s say we shouldn’t worry about anything until tomorrow. We will only have one stop until the religious area and we didn’t rest enough in the last days,” Yixing said weakly. “But that’s passed. Have you met Kim Jongin?”She turned to see the other man, curious. Jongin stood up awkwardly.

“Kim… Jongin…?”

“The youngest of the Sea Land Owners,” Yixing explained and she said ‘Oh’. “He has never left Sea Land so it’s been quite a journey for him.”

“Can she know who I am?” Jongin frowned but bowed.

“It’s better if I know, but that’s pretty much me,” she smiled, watching his gesture. “Nice to meet you, Jongin. I guess I have met one of your brothers. A cute small one.”

“Well, which one of them…?” Jongin frowned again, obviously confused. Chaelin and Yixing laughed hard.

“He laughs like this,” Chaelin lets out a high-pitched laugh. “And boy, he can drink…”

“That’s Minseok,” Jongin smiled sweetly and Yixing can see how Chaelin is taken aback by his beauty. “He lives in the cold land, now. He married a barbarian.”

Chaelin stared at Jongin, her eyes showing how surprised she was.

“A barbarian, you say…” she snorted. “Ah, nice to meet you, I’m Lee Chaelin. I’m the owner of this place. We do serve… “barbarians” here, but if you two stay at the room, then no one will cause a problem here.”

“I just need to bathe,” Jongin said and she nodded.

“You can go, son, take your things,” she smiled, sitting next to Yixing. Jongin looked at Yixing for confirmation and Yixing smiled, nodding. Jongin picked his things very carefully – Yixing could only imagine how poor they must be compared to the ones he was used to – and entered the bathroom. As soon as he closed the door, Chaelin clapped.

“He’s really one of these noble-like kids, isn’t he?”

“I guess so,” Yixing answered. “He was forced to come, so I don’t blame him for being ignorant about so many things.”

Chaelin sighed, crossing her arms.

“So Kyungsoo was also forced to mate?”

“You know he had no desire to do so. We are in a fragile moment and he decided that we couldn’t lose our ties to Sea Land. It’s our only safe way to the sea and also our only alternative to hiding in case something happens. They also depend on us, so it was our choice.”

She inspected Yixing’s face and looked down to her boots.

“I see,” she nods. “At least he can’t complain about his partner. The boy is candy for the eyes.”

Yixing laughed. He truly missed this light environment. His last days were all tension and no fun.

“He truly is, but that worries me. Knowing Kyungsoo as he is, I’m afraid that will intimidate him, not help.”

“Probably,” she smiled. “How about your mate? Is he better?”

“Not completely,” Yixing gulped. “He still has nightmares, but he’s truly healthy. He can’t stop for a minute.”

“I can imagine,” she mocked, moving her shoulders like it was relaxing. “Why are you all so afraid? It has been the quietest time outside since the war. The King may look like a fool, but he isn’t and he’s working hard. Isn’t a bit sudden for panicking?”

Yixing stood up and walked to the door, opening and watching if someone was outside. He checked the window and the walls before sitting again.

“We had a warning, from Baekhyun himself,” Yixing whispered to her. “He talked about an intruder attacking the crops, a group invading lands and then, the King’s palace being taken down.”

“A bit catastrophic,” Chaelin said, a bit incredulous. “Hasn’t Baekhyun misinterpreted before?”

“Yes, we haven’t been scared… until an intruder tried to poison our crops,” he said. “We were lucky we had stopped him before he got to the river, otherwise…”

She blinked.

“Then… you know we provide food to everyone and that include the people from the north…” he looked at the door and then at her again. “They warned us that unknown people are coming. We haven’t crossed too far, but we know they have places where they could have fertile land. If they are planning to attack us, they would hit first the heart of the Kingdom. Without our land…”

Chaelin frowned, letting her arms rest.

“I’ve been hearing rumors about new people here, but let’s be honest, they have always been here. No matter how long… I mean, what’s the difference between unknown people and the common people? We don’t know. If the people who guard us haven’t warned yet, then, I’m not that scared. But if you say so…”

“You can always stay with us,” Yixing said. “But for now, we expect to close our gates for two solar returns. I would guarantee my part if I were you.”

“Understood,” she said. “I guess you’ll have to do what’s needed.”

“It’s been hard for us to take that decision, but we’re working on our supplies and to forficate our walls. Our warriors are active again.”

She seemed to understand the seriousness of the moment.

“If you all need your lioness back, I’m here,” she winked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yixing was feeling a lot better after bathing. He opened the door to find his meal in an improvised table next to the only candle in the room, a warm fish stew with rice. Jongin was sitting next to it, but he wasn’t touching, his small cup was still empty. He looked at Yixing with big eyes and if Yixing wasn’t fond of him before, then he would be in that moment.

“You can serve yourself, Jongin.”

“Ah, thank you,” he said quietly. “I was waiting for you.”

“I have my own rhythm, you don’t have to wait to eat,” Yixing smiled, drying his hair. He fixed his shirt while keeping his things in his bag, so he took a while to notice Jongin was still staring at him.

Yixing smiled again, now confused.

“Sorry,” Jongin said, blushing. “I… I was… your tattoos… do I… will I have them?” Yixing wanted to laugh in relief.

“Yes, at least two. One given by your animal, another for your mating ceremony. Are you afraid they may hurt?”

“No,” Jongin said, finally serving himself. “I think they are pretty and most pretty things have a cost. I’m fine with it.”

Yixing was impressed by the other man’s answer. He sat and served himself in silence, inspecting his company.

“What’s that…?” Yixing pointed at Jongin’s collar. He hadn’t seen it before, since Jongin’s clothes were too dark, but now he was using beige clothing and the black collar was contrasting with the fabric.

Jongin pushed it with his free hand, so Yixing could take a good look at it.

“That’s the moon of my birth day,” Jongin said. “Every kid on Sea Land has one. The ones who were born there have the tides, too, but I wasn’t born there, so this is all I’ve had.”

“Oh,” Yixing nodded. “We also use the moon phases to take care of our plantation.”

“Most calendars use the moon,” Jongin pointed, sounding annoyed. Or maybe he was too busy munching to be polite.

“I know this isn’t a good situation for you,” Yixing said casually, serving himself. “But I’m here to help you, so you can ask me anything. We won’t have many stops until we get to the religious area, and it won’t be as quiet as it’s here.”

Jongin said nothing and kept eating. His wet hair was dripping on his face, but he seemed to be so absorbed on thoughts that he wasn’t caring about it. Yixing was eating too, slower, thinking about his routine in the other day., over all those things; the beds on Sea Land were fancy, soft and good, but none of them could replace his mate’s warmness or the beautiful sound of his laughter. Yixing unconsciously touched the tattoo over his heart.

“How is it like…” Jongin asks suddenly. “To live there…?”

“Huh?” Yixing blinked. “What do you mean…?”

“I know it’s different from my home,” Jongin was still munching, looking down. “But I just want to be prepared. I… don’t want to… look… like a fool.”

“You’re not a fool,” Yixing smiled.

“But people treat me like a fool,” Jongin looked at him. “So I don’t want to be treated like that anymore. If I’m mature enough to leave home and… live with someone else in another land, then I want to… know things.”

Yixing sighed.

“Well, we are few. That’s probably the most shocking thing for you, I think. We work a lot, all the time. We have different jobs and not many parties. The last celebration was childbirth, but it’s quite rare… we do accept children, but people prefer richer lands. We wake up early, work, eat together and sleep early too. If you like animals and plants, that’s—”

“How about your laws?” Jongin asked, serious. “What people can’t do?”

“We have a council that discusses small matters, but we tend to ask everyone about controversial subjects,” Yixing said. “I guess the true reason they call us wild land isn’t because we have more plants and animals than people or because of our cults. It’s because we have no defined rules.”

Jongin stared at him, frowning. “… Are you mocking me…?”

“No.”

“And what if it is a universal thing?” Jongin asked and he seemed worried. “Like murdering or stealing?” 

“We share most things, there’s no reason why someone would steal something unless they would run away, which never happens. At least during the years I’ve lived there,” Yixing sat straight and Jongin mirrored him. “And even like murder is no universal thing. A mother ‘murdering’ someone to defend your son is no crime. A man ‘murdering’ an old citizen that decided he desires to die is no crime. Don’t you think so?”

Jongin blinked. “I guess…”

“But there was a killing. That’s why every case must be analyzed individually… but we rarely have issues. Most of our problems are outside the walls, pretty much like in your old Land.”

Jongin nodded and his eyes were suddenly sad. He put his mug on the ground, next to the light and went to the bathroom. Yixing finished his meal and took the dishes to one of Chaelin’s workers. The place wasn’t crowded, but it had a considerable number of people, some of them playing games on the entry. Yixing came back to his room to find Jongin already in bed, facing the wall.

“Good night,” Yixing said. He had no answer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The market was crowded.

With the sun peeking after days of rain, people left their caves to buy things. Yixing normally felt more comfortable in crowds, but with Jongin sitting by himself in the carriage, he was a bit tense. He bought what was strictly necessary and returned as soon as he finished negotiating. The first day back to the road was a bit different. They didn’t speak, of course, but now Yixing was rushing, something he wasn’t used doing, even when he was in hurry. They have stopped to rest two times and he barely slept.

The alternative roads to the religious are were barely used and mostly with not great intentions. Not everyone could ask for refugee in the city as he could. The doors were well guarded, but only there.

In the second day, during their break, Jongin asked to watch while Yixing slept. Yixing agreed, noticing that he needed to feel useful. Yixing remembered how Baekhyun bathed him in herbs and prayed so nothing could help. If his mate wasn’t so careful, Yixing would have asked for another carriage following them.

The religious area’s walls were beautiful. They were carved by many artists and Yixing could imagine how Jongin must have been impressed when they crossed them.

“Stay inside, Jongin. They’re used to my face, but it’s better if they don’t see yours.”

After five days, they finally arrived to that place; Yixing wanted to show Jongin how beautiful things were hidden in there, but not this time. Yixing stopped in his regular stay and he took Jongin from inside, face covered by a thick fabric.

“Hold my hand, look down and don’t talk to anyone.”

Jongin did as told, but few people even stared at him – not because he was covered, a common thing between visitors, but Yixing wasn’t sure why. The only common place on the religious land was fancy, too fancy for being discreet. Yixing stayed at a simple house for devotees; he had been himself, before a Minerva devotee. It was easy for him to pretend he was still making offerings.

He was taken aback by the new owner, a young, beautiful lady in red robes.

“How can I help you, stranger?” She asked, measuring him. Too far from the center and from the temples, he could only watch her under weak lights.

“I’m no stranger,” he said. “I was a friend of the old lady who ruled here.”

“Well,” she said. “She died. The water cold took her in her sleep.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Yixing frowned. “She was a good woman.”

“Good women don’t survive. My name is Sooyoung,” she says, moving her long hair. “I see you have an Ishtar devotee with you. Better hide him before the perverts find him out of a temple.”

Yixing looked back at Jongin. Then he cleared his expression, nodding.

“Do you have a room?”

“Yes, in the back, for him,” Sooyoung said. “You’re glad I do help my brothers and sisters. You can stay the night, but leave as soon as the sun rise.”

 

He just followed her. The room was a lot simpler, but they had permission to use the bathroom (outside, in the corridor) before sleeping. Yixing wasn’t too sure of her intentions, so they alternated the hours of sleep.

Yixing was the first. He was still coughing from the dust in the way and his hands were red from guiding the horses, but he was so tired that he fell asleep easily. He woke up by his own, few hours later. Jongin was staring by the tiny window, frozen. He slept easily too. Yixing sat next to the door, alert. Maybe he was so alert that he didn’t notice when Jongin woke up.

“What that tattoo means?” Jongin said and he almost jumped in the spot. “Sorry.”

“What?” Yixing asked. “My Tattoo?”

“Yes, that one in your chest. You keep touching it.”

“Ah, that’s my mating tattoo.”

Jongin sat on the small bed, yawning.

“I can’t sleep anymore,” he said. “Let’s get ready to go…”

“Are you sure…?” Yixing frowned.

“Yes, I’ll help packing the things…” Jongin stood up. Yixing was a bit confused but helped him. The sun was rising anyway.

“How is it like…?” Jongin asked suddenly. “Is it too different? I mean, from laying with a woman?”

Yixing couldn’t stop his laugh, this time.

“I couldn’t tell you. My mate is the only person I’ve ever been with,” he said simply.

“Oh,” Jongin frowned. “I see.”

“From so many things…” Yixing said. “Is that you’re worried about?”

Jongin held his dark collar, putting it inside of his shirt.

“I’m being forced to marry someone. Of course, I’m worried about that, but with many other things too.”

“Like what?” Yixing asked gently. “You can tell me.”

Jongin licked his lips slowly, breathing deeply.

“If I’ll ever see my family again,” he said hopelessly. “If I’m going to live in a way I detest, tied to a… man… that I don’t even know the name.”

“His name is Kyungsoo. He’s a strong man and he’s as much conflicted as you are. Even if he’s not leaving his land, but he also had given up many things to make a deal with your brother. He’s the most dutiful man I know and you shouldn’t worry about him.”

Jongin stares at the window, as if he hadn’t heard Yixing at all.

“That’s a pretty city,” he said absently. “It must be majestic inside of those temples. Seems that even the night here is different… I know it is the same sky, but… there’s something here.”

“One day I’m sure you’ll see it better,” Yixing assures him. “But we all must be careful here. Some people thinks it’s a place to visit, but real things are happening while we speak…”

“You are talking about witches?”

“Not only that,” he said. “Many other… more concrete threats.”

Jongin was still looking at the window. Yixing touched his elbow.

“Let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They barely stopped on the first day back to the road. They took the official road to Green Land – that was what Yixing was aiming when he decided to stay at the religious area. It was empty, ample and the ground was used to heavier carriages full of plants and vegetables, so it was fast and agreeable. They stopped at night; Yixing didn’t want to sleep, but Jongin wanted to take a nap.

The only moment that he was distracted was when he was peeing. He chose a big tree and apologized many times.

“I know you’re not a fan of being peed on,” he said. “But it’s better here, right? I feel like you can use at least the water in it.

His clothes were simple, but he had trouble putting it back – then, Jongin screamed his name.

“Yixing,” he said firmly, but not in a tense tone. Yixing turned too fast, tripped on his feet and fell on the floor. Jongin laughed, a high-pitched laugh that didn’t match the rest of him.

“I’m here,” Yixing said, dusting off his shirt. “I’m not gone…”

He looked at Jongin and sighed in relief to see he was fine. But he was holding something.

“What’s that?”

“A man,” Jongin said, lifting the unconscious man by the shirt.

Yixing gaped.

“He was trying to steal the carriage, so I punched him,” Jongin said calmly, no dust on his beige clothes. Yixing ran to him, but Jongin didn’t look affected.

“Let me see…” It wasn’t a big man. He had plenty of tattoos peeking out of his dark clothes, there was blood in the corner of his mouth and his left eye was getting purple. “How many times did you punched him.”

“Many,” Jongin said simply. “I don’t like when people interrupt my nap.”

Yixing was… shocked. He held the man by his shoulders and laid him on the ground. He wasn’t very tall or beefy.

“We have to wake him up,” Yixing said. “Can you pick a small box under your seat?”

Yixing bent to analyze the man’s injuries. Nothing serious, but it must had been painful to get those marks. Jongin brought him the box and Yixing took the cotton and the alcohol, cleaning the blood and the cuts. After that, Yixing took a small liquid from inside and brought to the man’s nose.

“What…?” Jongin mumbled. The man opened his eyes slowly and, as he looked at Yixing and Jongin, stood up fast, like a cat.

“Stay calm,” Yixing said, raising a hand defensively. “We aren’t going to hurt you… anymore.”

The man started to jump, in a fighting position, but he was still dizzy and almost fell again. Yixing tried to help him, but the man jumped again.

“Don’t come near,” he said. “Or I will take you down.”

“Yeah, you will,” Jongin rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky I didn’t kill you.”

“Jongin,” Yixing said pointedly. The man couldn’t even stand straight, it was too dark to leave him by himself. “Keep calm and tell us who you are.”

“And who desires to know my name…?” The man said defiantly. Yixing recognized the dragon tattoo when he crossed the arms.

“My name is Yixing,” he showed his wrist, where his mercury tattoo was exposed. “I’m a speaker from Green Land. I used to be a cartographer. I am, in fact, a friend of someone who has the same mark as yours… his name is Yifan.”

The man let his guard down as soon as he heard the name. He wasn’t much impressed by Yixing’s tattoos, what means that he must be too young to understand what they mean.

“Are you… friends with Yifan…?” He asked, suspicious. Jongin was confused and lost.

“Yes,” Yixing laughed. “And if you come with us, in the next stop we can talk about it.”

“What?” Jongin screamed.

“I can’t leave the road,” the man said. “I’m a watcher. I have to make sure there’s no foreign around here… between other things.”

“We won’t leave the road,” Yixing said simply. “We’re going to Green Land. We will stop before to eat and rest.”

“He wanted to steal from us…!” Jongin said, angry.

“I wasn’t…!” The man said back. “I was just checking!”

“You were eating my sweet bread,” Jongin said, pointing.

“Well, I am hungry,” the guy pointed back.

“You two… stop,” Yixing said, laughing. “We will eat in the next stop. The carriage allows us to take another person. Come on.”

The man looked unsure, staring at Jongin.

“Will he beat me again…?”

“No,” Yixing said. “Now we’re friends, and as friends, I need your name.”

“It’s Ten,” he said quietly. “ _Draconis oculum_.”

“Nice to meet you, Ten,” Yixing bowed. “I’m Yixing, Mercurius.”

“What’s happening…” Jongin mumbled. “Why are you two speaking in the dead tongue?”

Yixing pointed to his own neck.

“ _Benignitas animi_.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They only stopped almost a day later, with exception of the small breaks to let the horses rest. There was a small stream and Ten captured a wandering chicken. Yixing wasn’t fond of eating animals, but he was impressed by how the man could prepare the animal without many tools, so he ate just a little piece.

A day inside of the cabin and Jongin and Ten were already friends. Apparently, Ten was present during Jongin’s brother’s marriage and he was describing the event. Jongin was munching but he was completely focused on Ten’s words. Yixing smiled. Only a day to get home. The night was windy, but not too much and the small fire was warming them.

He touched his tattoo again.

 

 

 

They got ready to leave. Yixing wanted to get home in less than a day. Before they dropped Ten in a safe point of the road, Yixing gave him a sack of food, water and two golden coins. Ten smiled sincerely – he looked now quite young.

“I won’t forget this,” he said. “Or you.”

“I may forget you, just for a moment,” Yixing laughed. “But that’s because I’m slow.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The rest of the travel wasn’t as tense, because Yixing had done it many times. As they approached the Green Land’s walls, the weather got humid, the silence was replaced with bird noises. Yixing smiled, his heart beating faster. He wasn’t even thinking right and he missed Jongin asking a few times, mistaken by a regular noise.

“Yixing,” Jongin almost screamed from his window.

“Yes,” he answered, apologizing. “What?”

“Are we near? I have to pee,” he said in a childish way like he was embarrassed.

“Can you hold for two hours? We are near,” he said, too happy.

“Yes,” Jongin answered.

 

There weren’t animals in the road besides birds, so they have must been working on collecting food. He smiles when he spots Jonghyun by the walls. He stops the horses and takes a minute to calm them all.

“Is that Yixing that I see…” Jonghyun says, loud and clear. “Or my eyes are deceiving me?”

“Your eyes have never tricked you, my dear,” Yixing points up. “Or them.”

The eagles are up there, looking down at him. If Yixing was a stranger, he wouldn’t be so calm.

“My babies are calm today, but they know you bring a visitor,” Jonghyun walks slowly to the carriage. “A… brother-to-be, I might say?”

“We expect so,” he climbs down the carriage with the help of Jonghyun. “He needs to pee.”

The keeper laughs.

“Well, so I’ll ask Soonkyu to take him to his temporary locations. You two must be exhausted,” Jonghyun whistled and one of his eagles left flying. They were going to warn Kyungsoo.

“Hello, stranger.”

Jongin opened the carriage door and jumped off, looking at the walls, filled with woody climbers and roses. He must have never seen such type of aggressive roses – their biggest horns were as big as Yixing’s hands.

“Hello,” Jongin said, gulping. “Kim Jongin.”

“Jonghyun,” the keeper smiled. “Eagle _, angelus custos.”_

 

Jongin stared at Yixing.

“I don’t… understand,” he mumbled. He looked tired.

“You don’t have to, yet,” Yixing said, grabbing his arm gently. “Follow me. A companion is going to help you to settle for a while. Tomorrow we will discuss your marking.”

Jongin nodded. Yixing and Jonghyun kept staring at him as he entered. It was always beautiful to see a newcomer expression after crossing the gates. It was an impressive view: trees, flowers, colorful birds, cats, dogs, butterflies…  Yixing could point the exact moment Jongin stopped breathing.

“Beautiful…” he said, trembling.

“Thank you, tall guy,” a snarky voice said. They all looked down. Soonkyu was carrying a baby fox in her arms, using her colorful robes.

“You never called me like that,” Jonghyun complains.

“I wonder why…” she said, extending both hands to Jongin. “Nice to meet you, Sea Lander. We were expecting your arrival.”

He looked at her hands and back to Yixing.

“Do the same… hold her hands,” Yixing said encouragingly.

Jongin did it, even if he was a bit unsure. She pushed their hands up and smelled them.

“Need a cleansing… I know the herbs…” she said, nodding. “You’re strong, my friend. You need a lot of food and sleep…”

Jongin was frozen, his eyes widening.

“Well,” she shrugged. “I will take care of him. He is far the best guest since I got here. When do I wake him up tomorrow?”

“He will only meet Kyungsoo at night…” Yixing said.

“Ah, but he sleeps a lot,” she snorted. “I will have to wake him up sometime.”

“She’s saying the truth,” Jongin whispered.

“You’ll be in good hands with her,” Yixing assured. “Don’t be afraid.”

“You should go inside…” Soonkyu sighed. “I can hear Baekhyun screaming. He saw the eagle.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yixing had no time to guide Jongin. Baekhyun literally jumped on his neck and Yixing had to carry him home.

“Oh, I prayed so much,” his mate said, almost crying. “Are you hurt? Did you eat right? Have you slept? I asked Kyungsoo but he didn’t tell me a thing! He even threw corn at me; can you believe that?”

“I… can believe that…” Yixing said, trying to open the door with Baekhyun blocking his view. “My love, can you… just for a minute…”

“Oh, okay,” Baekhyun let him go, putting his hand behind his back. He smiled and entered their small house, straight to the table.

“Ah,” Yixing breathed. He missed his home, the rocky walls, the humid atmosphere. Baekhyun lighted a candle and Yixing noticed he was still in his night clothes. 

“I’ll pick your food,” he said happily. “I asked Seungwan to keep the strawberry cake for—" Yixing stopped him.

“Haven’t you left home yet…?” Yixing touched his shirt; Baekhyun looked down. “Before I arrived?”

“Nightmares,” he said. “I wasn’t feeling well.”

Yixing held him and waited until Baekhyun hugged him back. They stood like that, listening to their own heartbeats.

“I missed you,” Yixing said, planting a small kiss on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Me too,” Baekhyun’s voice was shaking. “Every second we had been apart.”

Yixing kissed his mate neck, chin, and mouth. Baekhyun broke the kiss and smiled.

“Everything is all right now.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was hard for him to leave the bed by the morning. Baekhyun didn’t want to let him go. Their house was too small to be lazy by the morning. The small oven kept them warm at bed, so if they didn’t start putting some fire, they would get cold.

“Good morning,” he said, passing his finger through Baekhyun’s silver hair slowly. “The sun already rose, my love. We need to start the day.”

Baekhyun made a long lazy noise, rubbing his face on Yixing’s shoulder.

“Baekhyun.”

“Hmmm?”

“Come on,” Yixing laughed. “Kyungsoo must be waiting for me.”

“No.”

“Had any nightmare today?”

Baekhyun threw his head back to look at Yixing. “No.”

“So, what do you think about we having breakfast with everyone…?”

“Maybe…” Baekhyun pouted. “But then you’re going to talk to everyone and won’t talk to me about your travel.”

“I told you yesterday. I even described every little thing at Sea Land—”

“You haven’t talked to me about Kyungsoo’s mate…!”

“It’s because I don’t know him very deeply…” he said, sighing. “He’s not happy with his situation.”

 

“Ah, Kyungsoo is really grumpy these days,” Baekhyun snorted, shaking the blanket over them. “He even ate by himself one day.”

“Really?” Yixing was surprised. “He must have been really angry.”

“He’s sad…” Baekhyun blinked many times, then yawned. “How does this man look like?”

“He’s quiet and tall, likes to read…” Yixing said, absently rubbing Baekhyun’s back. “And pretty. Very pretty.”

Baekhyun made an indignant noise. Yixing snorted.

“Ah… are you jealous…?”

Baekhyun turned his face dramatically, avoiding to look at Yixing.

“You’re becoming a great actor…” Yixing said softly. “Almost making me believe that you really think I could see anyone but you.”

Baekhyun turned his face a little bit, then kissed Yixing, letting his hand rest over his mate’s chest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yixing was being dressed at the same time he was being painted. The dressing room had an intense light and Yixing was used to his house and the road, and the absence of good illumination by night. His eyes were bothered. The fireflies made an annoying sound inside of the glass vases. Yixing was trying not to move, because every time he was distracted, Miyoung hit his arm. And a man knew his fights; it wouldn’t be smart of a sheep to fight a lioness.

 

“Psss,” she said, holding her brush. “Why can’t you be quiet…?”

Kibum was fixing Yixing’s collar and glaring too.

“Do I really need this? I’m only a guest and it’s not like it’s their mating ceremony,” Yixing sighed, but obeyed her.

“First, the first meeting is way more important than the ceremony,” she says, shaking her head and her long brown hair. “Second, you have to introduce them, so you’re not just a guest!”

“Soonkyu also warned that you’ll have to instruct him about the tattoo of his name,” Kibum said, distracted. “She said she never guided a man and the guest was not comfortable with her presence in moments of… vulnerability.”

“Why…?” Miyoung asked, putting something on Yixing’s eyelids.

“They don’t do such a thing in Sea Land. You know how these people are,” he said with disgust. “They marry and only a man and a woman can marry.”

“That’s … awful,” Miyoung frowned. She finally let Yixing’s face let go, but only to apply a liquid on his hair.

“How’s he reacting?” Yixing asked. “I haven’t seen him all day long.”

“Well, first, he let me paint him with no complaints… he has beautiful features,” Miyoung was brushing Yixing’s hair. “He wasn’t saying much…? He kept reading.”

“I think he didn’t enjoy the food,” Kibum completed. “He was eating like… I don’t know… kind of disgusted.”

“Sea Land food has too much spice,” Yixing explained. “He needs time to adjust.”

Yixing didn’t have to ask about Kyungsoo. After the breakfast, they went to the flower’s camp to talk. They could talk in the library, as ever, but Kyungsoo wanted privacy. Yixing told about every detail, every word he heard and he watched Kyungsoo’s concern. He waited for “the question”, the moment Kyungsoo would ask about his new mate, but in the end, Kyungsoo just inquired if he was okay, being well-treated…

But Yixing knew his friend and in those, big eyes side glancing him, the question was silently waiting.

Yixing just told Kyungsoo that Jongin knew how to fight and liked to read. He wanted to see their reactions finally meeting each other.

“He asked about Kyungsoo,” Kibum said, grinning. Miyoung widened her eyes and smiled, moving her hand excitedly.

“What did you say?” She asked.

“That he was very strong and had a sensual voice,” Kibum exploded in laughs and Miyoung joined him. Yixing had to smile.

“Was he happy with your answer?” He asked, watching the two acting like kids.

“Not at all,” Kibum said, giggling. “He was terrified, instead. I guess Kyungsoo isn’t his type.”

“Too bad for him,” Miyoung shrugged. “Kyungsoo is a decent man. He should have been proud. Today, Kyungsoo even allowed me to dress him correctly… He’s so dedicated…”

“I hope they like each other,” Kibum said sincerely. “It’s already bad to be forced to leave his family… how he’s going to react—”

Knocks on the door.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Yoona’s voice crossed the walls. “But we’re ready.”

Kibum finished dressing Yixing and Miyoung took a look at him before nodding. Being released of his adorning duties, he followed Yoona to the guest’s room. The corridor was dark and when they walked in, Kyungsoo was sitting, drinking a tea. He looked beautiful; Yixing was used to dirty and unkept Kyungsoo, working harder than anyone. Now he was dressed, bronze paint on his eyes, his deep blue robes that showed a bit of his chest. Yixing smiled.

The other side of the small table was empty.

 

“Where’s Jongin?” he asked Yoona.

“I’ll pick him,” she said, smiling, before disappearing through the room. Yixing didn’t know where to sit so, he sat near the wall, putting a distance between them.

“Good night,” Kyungsoo said.

“Good night,” Yixing answered. “You look beautiful today.”

“Miyoung’s work…” he sighed. “I had no part on this.”

“It was a compliment, Kyungsoo,” Yixing said. “Just say ‘thank you’.”

“Thank you.”

Yoona opened the door and both of them turned in surprise. She walked in and then Jongin followed her. He was using a dark red silk robe dress; his face was glowing, Miyoung had applied golden dust in his eyes. His hair was falling on his forehead, shining. He stood in the room until she showed him his place, sitting on the ground, parallel to Kyungsoo. He sat, too worried about doing the correct thing to look at the room. Maybe, if Jongin wasn’t so nervous, he would see how simple the room was compared to the luxurious guest room from Sea Land.

But he just sat, breathed out and looked to his front.

He stared at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo was still looking down, eyes glued on his tea, nervous.

“You can say your names,” Yoona said gently, sitting on the ground next to them. Kyungsoo looked at her, but Jongin was still frozen, staring at Kyungsoo. By his transparent expression, he must have been surprised with something. But what?

“Kyu-Kyungsoo…” he looked up to Jongin, offering his hands. “Kyungsoo… Royel—Royal Penguin.  _Ius ragnat, amabilitas est_.”

He stuttered, Yixing thought, smiling.

“Cute,” Jongin mumbled, but it was a bit too loud to a quiet room. He coughed and said, now intentionally loud. “I don’t know…”

“You will pass by the inner animal ceremony soon, when you’ll receive your name tattoo,” Yoona said smiling. “You will be introduced to your new family, then we will hold your mating ceremony and finally, your mating tattoo. Now, you just need to say your name as your birth family calls you.”

“Kim Jongin,” he said with emphasis. “The first of my name, the fourth in line to ownership.”

He held Kyungsoo’s hand strongly; his hand wasn’t skinny, but it was bony. For a while, it was confusing to understand who the heavy worker was and who the spoiled baby was. Yoona looked to Yixing pointedly. Yixing almost forgot what his function was there.

“No paper, no contract, no need of guaranties but your words,” he stated seriously. “I will ask and then you’ll say if you’ll give me permission to start the mating rituals. From now on, we will follow the steps to unite you in the same path.”

Kyungsoo visibly gulped.

“Say yes, I understand,” Yoona said.

“Yes, I understand,” both said in unison. Yoona was a bit taken aback.

“Life is a long journey. We don’t know where we came from, we don’t know to where we will go, we only have this moment,” Yixing said softly. “A long path brought you two together. Your animals have guided you to this place. This is… inevitable. If it’s happening, then it’s the only truth. Do you give your word to leave your past behind, to embrace your present and to build the future together?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo said.

“Yes,” Jongin repeated after him.

“Look into each other eyes and let your animals talk to each other. I know you don’t know yours yet, Jongin, but he’s there. He will talk.”

He could see how strongly Jongin was gripping Kyungsoo’s hand. He wasn’t sure if it was because of nervousness or… something else. They spent long minutes without moving, but at some point, Yixing was worried about Kyungsoo – Jongin was unconsciously gripping too hard.

He looked at Yoona, but she didn’t do anything. Yixing, then, reached to touch their hands, trying to soften their hold. At the moment he touched them, Jongin stopped staring at Kyungsoo and pushed his body upfront towards Yixing, growling.

It was such an unexpected moment that Yixing retreated his hand immediately. Yoona was visibly shocked.

“Sorry,” Jongin said blinking. He released Kyungsoo’s hand and put his own under the table. “I’m… sorry. I didn’t know… I didn’t mean—”

“That’s fine,” she said, calming down. The room atmosphere was heavy. “Don’t worry.”

Jongin was looking down, embarrassed. Kyungsoo’s face was blank, but he put his hands on the table, open as an invitation. There were red marks on them, but Kyungsoo didn’t seem to be worried. Jongin cautiously held them again.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“I don’t mind,” Kyungsoo said gently.

Yixing waited for them to finish their conversation and resumed.

“Can the priestess start the mating rituals?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo said.

“Yes,” Jongin repeated.

“I give consent to the starting of the mating rituals,” Yoona said. “Tomorrow, Jongin will face his inner animal to find out his name tattoo. After that, we can celebrate the mating.”

Yixing nodded and stood up. Kyungsoo stood up slowly, allowing Jongin to let his hand go. Jongin stood up quickly. Yoona was the last one and she opened the door for Kyungsoo to leave.

“You two can have a small break to talk if you want, I have to talk to Yixing,” she said. “The mating ceremonies can last weeks and you’ll hardly have time alone to talk.”

Kyungsoo waited for Jongin to get out and the two of them walked together in the dark corridor. Yoona watched them leaving and then she closed the door slowly.

“It could have been worse,” Yixing said.

“You’re such a positive person,” she snorted. “Let’s see. At least they didn’t look disappointed.”

“How about…” Yixing took a long breath. “His reaction.”

“I’ve seen that before, ah, many times, it wasn’t about mating. It’s about him,” she smiled knowingly, crossing her arms. She looked at the door and then at Yixing. “We have a predator here. Do not step in his territory.”

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Green Land

Seulgi was sleeping; she was dreaming about a forest and a scream. It took a while to understand that the screams were real. Seungwan was shaking her shoulders and she knew that was a bad sign. She blinked many times, looking around the place - the lighted candle, the open door and the man standing on the door.

“Seulgi,” Seungwan breathed out. “Are you awake?”

“Yes,” she mumbled.

“Are you sure?” Seungwan frowned but let her go.

“I’m trying to do my best,” she nods. “I can understand words, at least.”

She sat right, pushing her long shirt down, before asking anything. She couldn’t remember the last time a person was inside their house with the exception of Yeri. It was still night, so she knew it was an emergency, but she was slow and she needed time to react as the situation unfolded. Seungwan offered her a cup of water and she accepted, drinking quickly. Now, she felt a bit better.

“Hello, Seulgi,” Yixing said. “I’m sorry for the late visit, but it’s urgent.”

Oh, it’s Yixing. She breathed out, relaxing.

“No problem,” she stood, giving back the cup. “What happened?”

“Can we sit in a better place before…?” He was looking at her, but he was in front of the candle, so she couldn’t see his face completely. “I’m not comfortable invading your room.”

“Do you have a place, where we can talk in private?” Seungwan asked worriedly. The lights were barely touching her, but Seulgi knew her better than anyone.

“She won’t come…?” Seulgi asked, rubbing her feet on the blankets escaping their bed and touching the floor. Yixing sighed.

“Unfortunately, no. This is a family subject. I’m here as a messenger.”

“She’s my family… she’s my mate…?” Seulgi mumbled, even if it’s obvious. He was on their room, in their house, that’s pretty much empty after all these years, but once in a while, a guest takes a room. After all, it was not just their house.

“Just go with him,” Seungwan said gently, fixing her posture while she was sitting. “I’ll have to wake up early tomorrow, because of the new baby. I don’t want to take part in this conversation.”

Seulgi nodded. “Huh… do I have to dress…?”

“No,” Yixing smiled and started walking and that’s how she saw he was also in his night clothes. “Just follow me.”

They entered a room after her own, but he didn’t sit. He just held the door and looked at the long corridor, illuminated by one candle. The wood on the floor was too heavy to denounce someone quickly. He sighed again and turned to her.

“Do you know we have a visitor,” he said quietly. “He came to be one of us.”

“I heard about it,” she nodded frantically. “I heard about a mating ceremony coming…”

“Yes,” Yixing looked up suddenly. “I was the one who brought him. Because this situation is pretty critical, he was instructed this morning about the process to belong in our community and then he was guided to the tea room. He was supposed to get his own tattoo today.”

Seulgi skipped a breath. She suddenly remembered her own process. She was a teenager and she barely got any sleep in the week before her tattoo day.

“Yes…” she whispered.

Yixing turned his body to her and bent a little bit.

“Something was… wrong,” he says. “He didn’t react well. That’s why I wanted you to come with me. Baekhyun is with him, but now his inner animal chose him and we can no longer touch him.”

Seulgi frowned. She didn’t understand why she was being called.

“Is he violent…?”

“No,” Yixing smiled. “Jongin is a quiet man. He’s unconscious…”

“I’m not a doctor…” She said. “I don’t—”

“He’s a bear, Seulgi,” Yixing interrupted her. “You got a new brother.”

Seulgi gaped. She heard few birds singing, now there was only silence. She blinked many times. After a long time, she didn’t expect no family to come. Another bear…

“Oh, but… what… was wrong…?”

He walked, giving space and allowing her to leave the room. She followed him quickly, but Yixing was frowning.

“You remember the steps of the ceremony, right?” He asked, almost whispering. She did remember. She was taken by a reader, explained about the gods and the nature spirits. She swore to respect nature and their immutable laws. She sat in an open room and a guide offered her tea, then she drank. Then, Seulgi saw her inner animal for the first time. When she woke up, two days later, she was cleaned and dressed, but her back and arm was hurting. That was when she saw her name and her tattoo for the first time. She could picture perfectly the moment that Ahyoung held a mirror and she stared at her new self.

“I do.”

“He went through everything,” Yixing said, never stopping on his way. They left the house and walked on the grass. “But maybe it was too soon. Maybe he should have… been more prepared.”

She was following him and she noticed they were heading to the reader’s house. There was a man waiting at the door.

“What happened…?”

“Do you know what happens when you drink that tea, Seulgi?” Yixing glanced at her. “What the reader sees…?”

“They hear you saying your name…” she tried to remember what she heard. “And you become your animal.”

“Yes,” he nodded. “He did those things. But I think… he may have been too much scared to be completely immersed.”

“What do you mean…?” She stared at him, truly scared.

“You’ll see,” he said firmly. “I can’t get in anymore. I shouldn’t come in the first place, but Baekhyun couldn’t let him be alone. Now, I’m going to bring Zitao.”

She watched him stop and she mirrored him.

“Go,” he said, pointing. “He’s waiting for you.”

Seulgi looked up and felt herself trembling. Of course, she had never been into the reader house by herself. She only visited it during ceremonies and when she had a work to be done. Now, walking to that place, knowing she has a brother and a mission waiting for her… she felt nervous. She could see Baekhyun’s figure, standing alone at the door. He’s holding a candle and using his habitual robes, and he looks… tired. Seulgi gulped, breathing deeply, watching how the sky is clean and the constellations are shining over her. Baekhyun extended a hand – he was a touchy person. She gave him a hand and allowed him to guide her.

“Sorry for the late call,” Baekhyun said, and his hands were shaking too. “I’m not the best reader, you know. I don’t know what to do in situations like this besides doing what the books say.”

“I think you’re a great reader,” Seulgi mumbled. “What happened… Is he okay…?”

“Apparently yes, he’s just a bit hurt, but we can only measure how much damage was done when he wakes up,” Baekhyun stopped walking. “Wait. Do you know who he is?”

He turned to her, even if the small corridor was too dark for them to see.

“Errrr… Kyungsoo’s mate…?”

“Yes, but… he’s your brother now,” Baekhyun said worriedly. “You have to know more about him. He’s from Sea Land and he has about twenty-four solar returns. He’s…”

A small noise came from a room and Baekhyun walked to there, pulling Seulgi with him. He couldn’t open the door holding the candle and her, so he let go of her hand. Seulgi felt like a little kid. The room was well illuminated by many candles, and it’s been a while since she stepped there. It was still the same thing, almost empty, one long mirror and a soft carpet on the floor. Ahyoung is sitting on it, holding the body paint with her hand and the long needle with the other. She probably knocked one bottle, because there was black paint spilled on the carpet. Seulgi then finally noticed the man lying on the floor next to her. He’s being tattooed, but, for some reason, there was red paint spilled over his arms and legs, far away from his already done neck tattoo and the one she was doing on his chest. He was naked, Seulgi realized, a bit sad. He looked so…

“I’m almost finishing,” Ahyoung said, serious. “He’s trying to wake up. He said something and scared me for a minute, but he’s still under the tea’s effects.”

“Oh, I see,” Baekhyun nodded, gesturing to Seulgi to get in. “Then we have time to talk.”

Seulgi walked to him, bending to see better his face. He was pretty, she thought. He was a tall man, with long legs and soft hair. Her hands ghosted his arm, but she touched the paint – and that’s how she found out it was actually blood.

“Ah, stars…” she whispered. “What happened…?”

“He hurt himself,” Ahyoung said and kept doing her job. Seulgi was hypnotized by how the needle was entering his skin. “He drank the tea and met his inner animal, but I think he refused them. He screamed his new name, but he started to hurt himself.”

“He did that to himself…?” She looked up to Baekhyun, searching for answers. He walked to her, and sat on the floor, just next to them. He took the man’s hand and showed his nails.

“He tried to rip his own skin and he was… successful,” Baekhyun sighted. “He marked his arms and legs. He was fighting with his own bear…”

Seulgi looked at the man on the floor again and she felt a wave of worry like she hadn’t felt for a long, long time.

“He needs someone to clean it,” she mumbled. “Won’t you call the healers…?”

“No,” Ahyoung said, not looking at them. She was focused on the tattoo. “These are important marks. They must be cleaned, of course, but they won’t be completely healed or erased. You can do the job yourself.”

Seulgi looked at Baekhyun, expecting him to deny, but he only nodded.

“A family care is all we can offer, now,” he said. “The writings are clear.”

“So this isn’t new?” Seulgi frowned. “This has happened before…?”

“Yes, based on the writings… I’m new here,” Baekhyun said. “None of my time here explained much.”

“I was born and raised here and I’m the same age as Baekhyun,” Ahyoung finally looked up. “I have never seen such a thing, as a part of the community or as a tattooist. But I have heard about it.”

“The book said such a fight was expected if someone doesn’t know who they are,” Baekhyun licked his lips and his thin, used glasses slipped down his nose. “If a person is raising believing they have a different nature, they reject their own. I saw how he turned into a bear… his posture was afraid. He was scared of his own strength.”

Seulgi looked down at the man. His eyes were moving under his eyelids as if he was stuck in a nightmare. The bear on his chest was dark and scary, but he had a soft face, despite being muscular. She wanted to hug her new brother and protect him – that was the true nature of her polar bear. When she saw it for the first time, she was scared too. But she looked into the bear’s eyes and understood the bear wasn’t cruel; it was a mother, trying to protect her children and survive. Seulgi accepted her hug. She accepted she was going to be a warrior, too, when it was needed.

Baekhyun stood up and simply walked away; she didn’t know what to do.

“I’m finishing,” Ahyoung said. “He’s not bleeding much. Tough skin.”

“What was… What’s his name…?” Seulgi mumbled, now touching his hand.

“His birth name is Jongin,” Baekhyun said, even if she only could hear his voice. “But when I asked during the trance, he introduced himself as a black bear, _duella cordis difficilius est_.”

“What?” Seulgi almost screamed.

“ _Duella cordis difficilius est_ ,” Ahyoung pointed to his neck. “The hardest battles are the heart ones.”

“Oh,” Seulgi said, touching her own neck tattoo. “I’m still learning the old language.”

“Don’t mind about that,” she shrugged.“Focus on learning to draw.”

She nodded and then looked back at him. Baekhyun approached her with a wood box.

“So you can clean him,” he said. “When he feels better, take him to the room parallel to yours. Yixing took what he needs to spend his night there. They’re coming, I can feel.”

“They…?” Seulgi mumbled, taking the wood box.

“I’m done,” Ahyoung said. There was sweat on her face and she sighed, relieved. “I think if he follows the diet, rests and drinks enough water, he will be good soon. He seems to be a good cauterization.”

“The real question is, when is he going to wake up?” Seulgi asked, terrified, holding the box.

“He’s having a normal trance time,” Baekhyun said, staring at the door. Of course, just seconds later, Yixing opened the door, but he just stood there, under the eyes of the three. Zitao walked in, alone.

“Hello,” he smiled. He looked sleepy, but he was already answering so he must have been awake for a while. “Baekhyun, Ahyoung, sister…”

“Good night,” Ahyoung said, standing up. “I will rest now.”

“We all need rest,” Baekhyun said, walking after her. “Good luck to you…”

“Hey,” Seulgi said, kneeling in the floor, torn between running to them and staying at the man’s side. “What do I do?”

“Clean him, feed him and take him to a room,” Baekhyun said. “The rest, you decide. He’s your responsibility now. Good night, bears.”

Seulgi watched them leaving and then stared at Zitao. He put his hands on his waist and sighed.

“Ah, what a mess,” he said, simply. “Let’s start, then.”

Seulgi gave Zitao the box because she trusted him more with cleaning – he wasn’t a healer, but he cleaned her bruises and cuts when she was hurt. She ran out to provide some food for him to eat. It was so late a night that some cooks were already up to start preparing the breakfast. She got him a vegetable soup and a sweet bread. When she got back, the man on the floor was already clean and covered in bandages. Zitao even put a small tissue over his manly parts, which she thought it was cute.

“Here,” she put the food in the floor, next to them. “But if he doesn’t wake up today…?”

“He will,” Zitao said, twisting wet towels. “He’s been trying to wake up… He’s pretty close. It’s amazing that he’s trying to reject being a fighter by… fighting.”

“Yixing told you…?”

“I wouldn’t leave my bed if he hadn’t given me some explanations,” Zitao laughed, and his black and white hair was falling on his eyes. Seulgi helped him by pushing it back. “Thank you, sister.”

“I’m scared,” she said sincerely. “He’s a foreigner. What if he’s rejecting being here too…? What if he rejects us…?”

“I don’t know, but his fight with his inner animal has nothing to do with us,” Zitao looked at the man. “Do you know he was a given kid? Yixing told me. He was raised like a prince, never left his land. What does a bear who lived caged and apart from his family know about himself?”

The first bond a bear has is with its mother, Seulgi heard when she woke up after her tattoo. The second, it must find by walking. No bear belongs to the same place it was born, nor where it grew up, but the one it chooses as its place.

“I don’t know,” she sat down. “I didn’t know he was going to be initiated so quickly.”

“Mating ceremonies take too long,” Zitao sighed. “And he has to learn every little thing. Well, now we must teach him.”

“He’s too old to be facing such a thing,” she whispered. “He should have met his bear before he matured.”

“True, but he was not supposed to come here, anyway.”

Seulgi touched the man’s face.

“Jong-in,” she sang. “I can’t believe we have a new brother. I don’t understand why he came here.”

“I think it has to do with closing the gates,” Zitao said simply. “There’s no other reason. We all know Kyungsoo didn’t want a mate. Then, he accepted to mate a guy from a land far away? Huh. That’s weird.”

“I thought they knew each other,” Seulgi said.

“This is an arranged thing,” Zitao explained. “It has to do with the incident.”

“Oh,” she breathed out. “I see.”

They kept silence for long minutes. Zitao was cleaning the floor and Seulgi helped him. It took a while for them to see that they were being watched.

“… Who are you,” the voice startled them.

Seulgi turned fast and she faced the man on the floor, now, sitting. But he wasn’t looking at them anymore. Instead, he was looking at his own body, disgusted and confused. Seulgi and Zitao exchanged a worried look.

“Listen…” Zitao said, putting the towel he was holding on the floor cautiously. “You’re—”

“What happened to me…” he stared at the bandages in horror. “What do… did you do it?”

“No,” Seulgi said immediately because she was panicking. “You did it. Because of the tea.”

Zitao frowned at her.

“You were under the tea, but you didn’t react well,” Zitao said, but Jongin was now staring at his chest tattoo. “You’re safe… just—”

“What’s that?” he tried to touch it, but it must be sore because he made a face and stood up almost instantly. “What that means…?” What’s going on?”

“Just calm down,” Zitao says, lifting his hands. “We will explain everything. No one is going to harm you.”

Jongin blinked many times, looking around. He seemed to be recognizing the place he was in. He looked down at his feet and realized he was naked.

“Oh… for the gods,” he said, then he looked up to Seulgi. “What…? I’m naked!”

“Cover your eyes,” Zitao whispered to her. “It’s dumb, but maybe it helps.”

Seulgi covered her eyes with both hands and screamed. “Don’t worry! You’re in a family now, so we don’t have anything to hide!”

“You’re not my family,” he screamed back. “I had never seen either of you before!”

“Calm down,” Zitao said, angry. “Just shut up and listen, okay?”

“I’m not looking,” Seulgi said reassuringly.

“Okay,” Zitao said and Seulgi could feel his hand on her arm. “Seulgi, leave. I’ll talk to him. Why you don’t bring him clothes…?”

“Okay,” she said enthusiastically. “Can… you… guide… me? I can’t see the door.”

She could hear Zitao sighing and he took her by the shoulder and walked her to the door.

“Thanks,” she smiles, still covering her eyes, before he closed the door on her face.

 

 

  
  


When Seulgi returned to the room, the tense aura had dissipated. She just threw the clothes inside without looking and waited, and none of them complained. Actually, Zitao asked her to join them; Seulgi could understand that the foreigner wasn’t used to be that comfortable around women, but that hurt her a bit. Now he was dressed, cleaned and well fed, Jongin looked a lot younger and soft. That wild, angry energy that she felt must have come from his bear. After a while, Seulgi understood that maybe it wasn’t just Jongin rejecting the bear that caused the mess. The bear must have been angry to be locked, forgot and silenced for so long.  
But that was over, because Jongin was tattooed, had a name and a family. Her family.

“So, let’s start again,” Zitao said, tapping the ground next to Jongin. “This is Seulgi, your new sister. She’s a polar bear. We call polar the regions around the Ice Land. She’s a warrior as every bear here, but she is also training to be a tattooist. She works on the farm sometimes.”

Jongin looked at her like a little, embarrassed kid, bowing.

“No,” Zitao said. “You’ll have to extend both hands, as we did.”

Seulgi did it first, so he would just follow her. He had big hands and they were bruised.

“Your hands are warm,” she said happily, squeezing his fingers. “Nice to meet you brother. I’m Seulgi! _Enim protegit domus_ , I’m mated and my mate is now your family too! We would love to have you at your place. A cat chose us and sometimes she sleeps with us. Not now, of course, but—”

“Seulgi,” Zitao sighed, sending her a significant look. “Let him…”

“Ah,” she nodded. “Go on.”

“I’m Jongin…” he mumbled. “I don’t know what else…”

“We will present you the activities until you find one that suits you,” Zitao said softly.

“Just say your name now.”

“That one you told me…?”

“Yes.”

Jongin looked at her, serious, almost solemnly, and held her hands.

“Jongin. Black bear, duella cordis difficius est.”

His voice was shaken and now, he was holding her hands, Seulgi finally understood, clearly, that her family grew and she had another brother of her own. Her eyes teared up and she felt immensely warm, despite the coldness of the early hours. Jongin was genuinely shocked after seeing her in the verge of tears.

“Did I do something wrong…?”

“No,” Zitao laughed and he was glowing. “Us bears have a tough skin but a soft heart. All we do is cry.”

“Well, I’m going to cry if she doesn’t stop,” Jongin said.

“That’s exactly what I was talking about,” Zitao whispered. “Welcome to the family, Jongin. You don’t have to introduce himself by your birth family name anymore. Just your family, your tattoo name and soon, your occupations.”

“When can I do that?” Jongin was letting Seulgi’s hands go slowly as if he was afraid that she was going to cry even harder.

“You’ll have time in between the mating ceremonial steps,” Zitao said gently. “We will get to know each other and show you the land and the people. Now, you need to eat and rest. You’re hurt…”

“I can show him his new quarters,” Seulgi said, wiping her eyes. “Now Yeri is away, so it will be basically us and him.”

“Does our family have a house?” Jongin asked, his bandaged hands over his knees. He looked like a small kid.

“Yes,” Zitao answers, messing with the candle. He looked tired. “We don’t have individual houses here. Almost nothing is individual, besides your name. Every family has a right to a house and each one of us has a room, but we share the bathroom.”

“We eat together at the big table,” Seulgi said happily, trying to help Zitao. “You couldn’t be there yet… but soon you’ll see! Now you’re one of us.”

“We eat together… you mean…” he pointed at every one of them.

“No,” Zitao said. “Everyone in the land eats together. Your clothes, your shoes, the pillows in your bed, everything is made by us and it’s shared.”

“By the whole land…?” Jongin asked incredulously.

“It’s not like we are that big…” Seulgi laughed. “You came from a big land, right? Here we have more animals than people. And plants!”  
The sun was rising and the birds started singing. It was one of the Seulgi’s favorite moments of the day; she thought about Seungwan, now, waking up on her own. Seulgi was sleepy and she missed their bed; their small room while they sang when they couldn’t sleep.

“I see,” Jongin gulped. “Is it forbidden to have personal possessions?”

Zitao and Seulgi exchanged glances.

“Not at all,” Zitao said. “But why would you want to have such a thing? Is it a secret?”  
Jongin was a bit taken aback.

“No,” he said defensively. “It’s a few books, jewelry, and small things…”

“And other people can’t see or touch it?” Seulgi was intrigued.

“No,” Jongin smiled. “They can. It’s just because I keep them to remind me of my home… I mean, sea land and my brothers… my other… my—”

“We understood,” Zitao said and he yawned. “Seulgi, I will take a nap before the breakfast. Can you…?”

“Yes,” she stood up in a jump. “Come with me, Jongin!”

Jongin was a bit surprised, eyes wide with her sudden action, but he stood up after her.

“I will visit you later,” Zitao yawned again, now stretching. “Until then, sleep tight.”

Seulgi opened the door to Jongin and waited for him. They left the room and walked out; it was foggy and empty, only the cooks being busy. She walked slowly and she allowed him to take a good look around. He looked like he was sore, not only because of the tattoos and the wounds, somehow. His mind and body must have been in pain after so many new and different activities.

“He won’t come with us…?” Jongin asked, rubbing his hands on his arms. He was cold. “Zitao.”

“No, he sleeps anywhere,” she laughed.

“Mostly in the training room, but anywhere, really.”

“Ah, so it will be only us…?”

“He has a room in our house,” she said, looking at him. “He sleeps there sometime. But mostly, yeah. Just me, you and my mate.”

Jongin looked back at her, surprised. They stopped next to the small garden that surrounded the carpenter’s workroom.

“Is… everyone here… mated?” He asked sheepishly.

“No,” she snorted. “But here we tend to mate early. I mated on my twentieth solar return.”

He nodded slowly and kept walking, encouraging her to do the same. They passed by two sleeping cats and Seulgi petted one of them, quite fast. Jongin was still too afraid to interact with animals.

“Can we…” he said tentatively, not even noticing that they were reaching their house. “Keep dogs here…?”

“What do you mean?” Seulgi jumped over the flowers. “They are kept. They live inside the wall. Only the birds leave.”

Jongin imitated her.

“I mean, can I have a dog of my own?” Jongin asked.

“Why would you have a dog,” she laughed loudly. “They’re not things. You can play with them if you want to.”

Seungwan must have heard her; the main door was open. Seulgi smiled to herself. Jongin was entering the house so cautiously that it looked like it was a scarier place. Seulgi always tried to keep the inside soft and Seungwan kept flowers in, so the house always smelled good. It was small, of course. Their family wasn’t big either, there was no reason to ask for a big place. Even Jongin would probably only live there for a couple of weeks…

“You can keep this room,” she pointed. “It’s small, but you can see, there’s everything. My mate must have been here…”

“Talking about me…” Seungwan walked down the corridor, carrying a doll. “Ah…”

She was a bit intimidated by Jongin – Seulgi couldn’t blame her, after all, he was tall, broad and he was definitely a shocking vision, all bandaged like that. She smiled instead, offering her hands. Different from Seulgi’s airheaded ways, she was truly empathetic and intuitive.

“I’m Seungwan,” she smiled. “I’m a deer, but I moved here when I mated.”

“Her family is too crowded,” Seulgi nodded. “We have many deer here… but not as much as cats and dogs.”

“And birds,” Seungwan added. Jongin looked completely lost. “Well, I have to go to my kids. Make yourself comfortable, brother.”

“Thank you,” he said. “I’m Jongin…”

“So I’ve heard,” she winked. “I see you need to rest. I’m leaving if you need me…”

Jongin stared at her, blinking. He was… truly confused, Seulgi noticed.

“She’s my mate,” she said.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “I’m sorry. Still getting used to it. Can… can I take my things here…?”

“I can bring it to you,” Seulgi offered immediately. “Now you need really to rest. Do you want more food? At this time, I may get to steal something from the kitchen …”

He shook his head. “No…”

“Fine,” Seulgi said, watching how he sat in the bed with a frown. He grabbed a blanket and covered his legs. It was heartbreaking – she finally understood how terrible this experience must have been to him. “Ah, if you want to talk…”

“About…?” He asked distracted, lying on the bed. He looked uncomfortable.

“About what happened while you were at the reader house,” she mumbles. “Do you need anything?”

“Can you give me a pillow…? I have never slept in a bed so close to the floor,” he said.

She ran to the other room and picked a big pillow. He looked immensely grateful when she gave him.

“We often sleep in mats,” she mumbled. “I know foreign beds are taller…”

“No problem,” he said, closing his eyes. Seulgi stood there for a while, unsure of what to do. When she turned to leave, he spoke again, “I used to read about animism and animal cult.”

“Oh,” she breathed.

“I didn’t expect it to feel so real,” he said quietly, eyes still closed. “In the books… it sounded like a… kid’s story. A fantasy. Not… like that.”

“So you…” she said cautiously. “Interacted with… your animal…?”

He kept silence for a few seconds.

“I ran away when I saw the bear,” he said. “It was huge and… it didn’t feel like a dream.”

“That’s okay,” she said, looking at her own feet. “It’s scary even for us and we grew up expecting that moment. I was surprised too… and afraid…”

She expected him to talk, but after a while, he looked like he was asleep. When she was closing the door, she heard him mumbling, but she wasn’t sure if he was truly awake.

“My dad used to call me a bear…”

 

 

 

 

Zitao only woke up at the time for the midday meal, which was no surprise. Seulgi had to drag him from the reader’s house. They didn’t let her help with anything because she was taking care of a new brother and different from Zitao, she didn’t like this type of privilege. She visited Seungwan, but she was too busy teaching the kids and she ran after the animal caretakers, but they didn’t let her join them. Her only option was to watch over Jongin and to annoy Zitao.

He was eating as always, fast and barely munching, but everyone was used to it. The table was a bit fuller today and even Baekhyun was eating with Yixing. He looked a lot better like he was rested and fed. Seungwan joined them after a while and she was dirty and unkept.

“The kids got you, huh,” Zitao smiled.

“Yes,” she laughed, carefully placing her plate and cup on the table. “It has been a long morning.”

“I could help,” Seulgi pouted while munching. The fruit cake was too delicious for her to stop eating.

“Not at all,” she said. “Your brother needs your attention and care. He’s in a delicate situation…”

“Talking about that,” Zitao smiles, looking up. He loved the sun and his skin was shining now they were eating under the weak sunlight. “We have to announce his new status. He has a name, certainly, Yoona can start the preparations…”

“Isn’t it too early?” Seungwan frowned. “They should let him at least get used to our land.”

“Maybe,” Zitao agreed. “But the fact is that he’s here for a reason. He can have his whole life to get used to us.”

Seulgi stared at some familiar faces. Only a few people had been born in the green land – they were relatively new compared to the traditional lands and their owners. It was a territory to work, not just live. She thought about her new brother and how he must have been analyzing them.

“Do you think he thinks that we are savages…?”

“Maybe,” Zitao shrugged. “He looked like a spoiled kid.”

“Did you like him?” Seulgi frowned.

“I barely met him,” Zitao mumbled. “He looks like he’s a good man.”

“You don’t look happy to have a new brother,” Seungwan laughed.

“That’s not it,” Zitao sighed. “I don’t like the circumstances…”

He was staring at Kyungsoo’s empty space at the table. Seulgi haven’t seen him lately and he always takes his time to eat with the group, even if the farming work is too heavy. She ate quietly for the rest of her meal and waited for Seungwan to finish hers so they could walk a bit and wash their dishes together.

“You look worried,” Seungwan said.

“You look tired,” Seulgi retorted, smiling.

“I’m always tired after the morning work,” she smiled. “But you’re never that worried.”

“I got family business now,” Seulgi said, looking at her front. People were gathering in front of the water buckets, cleaning their plates and cups. “I never had one before. Not even Tao was a big issue for me.”

“Well, you can see how much I had suffered,” Seungwan snorted. “You always had a tiny family, trust me, it’s going to get worse, but at least… having more people at your heart is a good reward, no?”

“Yes,” she smiles, grabbing Seungwan’s arms. “I miss Yeri.”

“So do I,” her mate smiled. They kissed briefly, so they didn’t miss their time at the cleaning buckets. Seulgi convinced Zitao to talk to Jongin. They were supposed to instruct him, after all. Even if the community shared most tasks, he was their problem and obligation. Seulgi spent time being alone at that house and she didn’t want him to suffer the same thing. She talked about what Jongin had asked and Zitao grabbed the first dog he could find (a tiny, fluffy brown thing) and took with them.

“She’s my favorite,” he said. “I bet she will cheer him a bit.”

“Do you think that he’s unhappy here…?”

“Of course,” Zitao smiled happily. “You can see it in his face.”

Seulgi looked down, feeling a heavy weight on her shoulders.

“Don’t worry,” Zitao poked her. “You’ll see that could be easily changed.”

It was believing in his words that she kept walking to their house. There were shoes outside – but not Seungwan’s. They entered the place cautiously and stopped when they heard the voice. They both froze; Seulgi held Zitao’s arm unconsciously.

“ _… they use few herbs not only to clean, but also to ease the pain, so you should try it on when you change the bandages.”_

“ _It’s not hurting that bad. I am grateful for your gift…”_

Seulgi and Zitao stared at each other and she whispered,

“Is he talking to Kyungsoo?” She blinked.

“I guess so,” Zitao whispered back, almost laughing. He walked carefully to the wall and made a gesture to indicate Seulgi to do the same. She went, reluctantly, to his side.

“We’re not supposed to listen,” she whispered, but she knew he wouldn’t listen. He even tried to take a look and she grabbed him and pulled away from the room’s door. Zitao was a child, sometimes… He turned to her with big eyes and well, Seulgi wasn’t made of stone.

“Kyungsoo is holding his hand,” he mouthed slowly, excited. Seulgi almost screamed.

“We have to go,” she said, trying to contain herself. “They need privacy.”

It wasn’t necessary. They froze again as they heard the steps to the door. Kyungsoo was holding plates and cups easily in his arms. He was in his work clothes, tough fabric in rusty shirt and pants; he wasn’t dirty, at least. He greeted them.

“Always nice to see you, Zitao and Seulgi,” he said politely and they did the same. “I brought Jongin food. I thought he wouldn’t like to eat alone.”

“That was very nice of you,” Zitao smiled. “I’m certain that he loved your visit.”

Kyungsoo was a bit embarrassed, so he nodded and left with no more words. Seulgi waited for him to leave before exploding in laughter.

“I can’t believe you just said that,” she said.

“Ah, don’t you think we should act more protective,” Zitao said, smiling. “Remember how I scared Seungwan while you two were courting each other?”

“How can I forget,” she slapped him playfully. “Poor deer…”

“Do you know I can listen to every word, right?” Jongin’s voice echoed from inside of the room. Zitao and Seulgi walked in immediately as if they were called out. Jongin was sitting on the bed, his hair messy and his face a bit swollen. Kyungsoo must have awakened him for the meal. Now that the sun was entering the room fully, they could see the small scratches that weren’t covered by bandages.

“Hello, Jongin,” Seulgi said, smiling. “You look a lot better!”

“Thank you,” he smiled sadly. “My tattoos are scratching…”

“Already?” She gaped. “You really have a tough skin…”

“Is that a compliment?” He looked up and she sat near him, so he didn’t have to worry. Zitao was inspecting the room and Jongin’s belongings in the corner. The tiny dog jumped off Zitao’s hold and ran to Jongin; he smiled immediately.

“I guess…” Seulgi said.

“Are you two going to spy on me every time?” He asked pointedly, probably at Zitao, who was reading the books on the floor like he was alone in the room.

“Probably,” Seulgi said.

“Yes,” Zitao nodded. “We still haven’t talked about the mating ceremonies, so I have to warn you that two lovers shouldn’t be alone in a room before the mating celebration…”

Jongin’s eyes widened; his body jerked.

“He just… brought me food and a cream…” he said, half-indignant, half-embarrassed, petting the dog. “We’re not lovers!”

“Zitao is just mocking you,” Seulgi laughed. “We don’t care about such things. You two can be alone, if you want to…”

“We weren’t doing anything,” Jongin was offended. “He was just being polite.”

Seulgi laughed even harder. He was cute, she thought, even with his big structure, like he was one of these huge horses that played like a puppy. She sat closer to him and held her face on her hands.

“Well, but what do you think?” She asked. “Do you like him?”

“We just met… a few days ago, I don’t know…” he said defensively. “He’s being nice to me. He asked me if I wanted something…”

“Kyungsoo is very caring,” she nodded. “But what’s your impression of him, after all? I mean, you came here to mate him, right?”

Jongin sighed. He looked at the sunlight descending on him and Seulgi was taken aback by his beauty.

“I… thought he was different,” he tried. “I imagined him differently.”

“Different how?” Zitao finally said something, but he was still holding the book.

“I… I don’t know. Everyone described him as a strong farmer… I imagine a tall, buff, older and ugly man,” he said, almost laughing. Seulgi and Zitao couldn’t help but laugh too. “He’s… small and cute. He reminds me of my brothers.”

“Oh,” Seulgi blinked. “Your brothers back at your old land?”

“Yes,” Jongin gulped. “I miss them very much.”

“Talk about them,” Zitao said, now paying full attention at their conversation. Jongin started talking and Seulgi was indeed impressed; she tried to picture what he was describing because she couldn’t even imagine what it would be like living in a place like that. Jongin talked about the village where he lived in, the places, his family, every person that lived with him and, obviously, the sea. The dog was sleeping on his chest, peacefully.

“How does the sea sounds like…?” She interrupted him. He looked at her and smiled. It was a weird question, she thought, but she really wanted to know – she knew about the sound of the wind, of the animals and of the people. What kind of voice the sea would have?

“During high tides, it sounds like a fight,” Jongin said and his eyes were soft. “But in low tides, it’s like a mother’s song. Since I never had one, my dad said once I could call the sea my mother instead.”

Seulgi smiled.

  
  
  
  
  


The first few days were not easy.

Jongin was getting better way too fast, but he had nightmares and trouble sleeping. Seungwan asked for a calming tea, because he didn’t want anyone to know. Kyungsoo often came to visit, but he only spent a few minutes – he was always too busy. Seulgi and Zitao tried not to spy on them and to give them some space, but they were curious too, so once in a while, they heard a bit of their casual conversation. Most of the days, they spent trying to show Jongin the different activities, as such as clothes and shoe manufacturing, woodwork, farming, cooking, general cleaning, animal care, kid’s care and forging. He wasn’t very talkative – it seemed like he was still analyzing the place and the people. He only looked, never interacting too much with the workers, just greeting them and then hiding behind Zitao. He liked the open space, the trees and the fruits; he petted the dogs, the cats and chased a few birds. He was in ecstasy when he saw the monkeys, the big birds, and the foxes. Four nights had passed when Yoona warned them that they were ready to start the mating ceremonies and yet Jongin had no occupation of his own.

“When you heal completely,” Zitao said, as they reunited on the house to eat. “I’ll take you to the training room. No matter what you do, you’ll have to fight. Every bear is a defender.”

Jongin hadn’t felt good enough to eat with everyone; he was afraid of the big group of strange people. Zitao and Seulgi understood that and decided to share a meal at home while he was still adjusting. It was a really atypical situation, but everyone expected them to put their family on top.

“Can’t I be just a defender?” He asked, munching. Seulgi noticed he wasn’t very fond of their food, despite being hungry all the time. His eyes only shined when he saw the sweet treats. He was losing weight, she noted.

“No,” Zitao said. “Everyone here works in different ways. We are too few to just have one work. And, after all, if we don’t work then, we lost the opportunity to learn.”

“If you like to read,” Seulgi said, waving her carrots, “then you can try to be a healer or a writer.”

“The old witches won’t let him be a healer,” Zitao pointed. “They like to pick small children to teach them about magic secrets before they get to the books. And a writer or a reader must know the old tongues and that’s not the case. He can’t even talk in the old language.”

“Sorry,” Jongin said suddenly. “I didn’t want to cause any trouble.”

“You’re not causing any trouble,” Seulgi said gently, patting his shoulder. “You should eat your carrots.”

“I can’t stand so many plants in one meal,” he said, placing his plate on the floor carefully. “I… I don’t know how to do anything. I never had to do such things. I only had to study and read.”

The light on their porch was weak, because the wind was too strong to their poor candle, even inside of the vase. It was getting darker faster and they kept silent for a minute, allowing the sounds of the insects to be louder. Seulgi put her plate on the floor too.

“Did you do any other thing at your land?” She asked. “Are you sure of it?”

“I used to dance,” he said, fidgeting with the grass next to his feet. “But it’s not like it’s useful.”

Seulgi and Zitao exchanged looks and then laughed hard. Jongin stared at them, scratching one of his remaining bandages. Zitao almost dropped his cup.

“What…?” He asked.

“Dancing is one of our sacred activities,” she smiled. “We are very much in need of dancers.”

For the first time in a long time, Jongin’s face glowed, even if he still looked unsure.

“Really…?”

“Yes,” Zitao said, kind of proud. “Hyoyeon is our main dancer now, we will take you to her soon. Maybe in the morning. She will be very excited that someone wants to join the dancers. But I’ll have to warn you that this is no easy—”

“Ah,” Jongin let out a long breath and he looked like he was truly relieved. “I love to dance. I won’t mind.”

“At least, he has an occupation now,” Seulgi said, looking up. She could smell the rain coming. “We should get inside. Then, we should think about his gift.”

They took their things and walked in, closing the door. The rain started a minute later when they were sitting at Jongin’s room.

“What gift?” He asked.

“Your ceremonial offer,” Zitao sighed. “You two had no previous courting, but you can’t escape the ceremonies’ offerings.”

Jongin looked lost. The night was getting chilling and he covered himself with a blanket. Seulgi counted with her fingers,

“First you offer the gift to Kyungsoo and his family, then you start to visit the totems. After that, we join his family so you can have a private dinner, the gods’ offerings, the reading and… what else?”

“How can you not remember,” Zitao mocked. “You are the only mated one here!”

“Ah, it was a long time ago,” she said. “The party, the celebration and… basically the mating?”

“And the tattoo,” Zitao added. “Not that it’s our or your job, but, it’s the final step.”

Jongin was frowning. “That’s a lot. In my land we only trade gifts and throw the party.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not hard,” she assured him. “And we are here to help you, even if your family is small.”

“Thank you,” he smiled. “So what about that gift?”

Seulgi stared at the rain falling on the small crack on the window. Her heart was being filled with memories.

“You go to their house… and you give something from your heart,” she said, touching her mate tattoo on her feet. “Because you have to impress his family.”

“It doesn’t have to be a material thing,” Zitao said. “Knowing Kyungsoo’s family, I think he’s going to sing you a song. That’s the basic Penguin courting.”

“Ah,” Seulgi said happily. “Do you remember Mina’s courting? What a beautiful song she sang…”

“It was indeed beautiful,” Zitao agreed. “She is going to be your sister when you mate, Jongin.”

Jongin had lost his happy, curious expression. He was now concerned, his eyes on the floor.

“How can I do such thing,” Jongin said quietly. “I barely know him. Everyone knows we are being forced. It’s… just sad.”

Seulgi moved so she could hold his hand.

“Well, then you just have to do something you really like,” she said softly. “Use this time to get to know each other.”

“I like meat,” he said suddenly. Zitao laughed loud.

“Lucky day,” Zitao said. “Kyungsoo also loves meat.”

“I guess we could ask the river keepers to fish something,” Seulgi said. “They won’t mind if it’s for the courting gift.”

“I don’t know how to cook,” he said.

“Seungwan knows how to do it,” Seulgi smiled. “She baked me a strawberry cake for my courting gift. She can prepare the fish.”

“I guess we can talk about the family dinner tomorrow too,” Zitao said. “It’s not up to us the gift to the gods, so we should do what’s necessary to make things go faster. We don’t want it to take months.”

“Well, I’m not in a hurry to mate,” Jongin said, almost sarcastic. “So, you don’t need to rush.”

Zitao looked at him, frowning.

“You should be more grateful, Jongin,” he said suddenly. Often, Seulgi forgets that Zitao was the oldest because he was sweet and soft-spoken, but once in a while, he became hard as steel. “Kyungsoo is a really good, hard-working man and many people here would pray to the gods to be in your place. Many of them will never find a mate and you’ll have someone to share your tent, to take care of you. In this world, you don’t get good things like that easily.”

Jongin just stared at him. Seulgi knew the reason why Zitao was so passionate on this matter – after all, Zitao has never found a mate of his own, and he had lovers before. He came from outside of the wall, different from Seulgi; he was reminding Jongin of how hard it is to have a family, not only a mate. Seulgi’s heart hurt when she thought about her oldest brother’s past – she’s glad that he found a better place with her and Seungwan.

“I’m sorry,” Jongin mumbled and Seulgi held his hand again.

“What do you and Kyungsoo talk about normally?” She asked, trying to change the subject. “You met a few times these days…”

“He asks me about things,” Jongin said. “He offers me things. I guess he’s checking on me. Sometimes he asks me about my land and family. It’s… too formal.”

“We can give you some space,” she assured. him. “You should ask him about his work. Kyungsoo is very passionate about his legumes.”

“Very,” Zitao agreed. “He knows a lot about the plantation.”

“That sounds boring,” Jongin mumbled.

“Many things in a love bond seem boring,” Seulgi retorted. “But the thing is, we can’t find someone who’s interesting all the time. That’s not what love is about.”

“And this is not about love,” Jongin said and he covered himself even more.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Finally, Seulgi had a busy working day. It wasn’t in the training room or drawing, but she got to do so many things that she was exhausted when she got to meet Seungwan. She went to the river to ask for a fish and delivered it to the cooks so they could clean and prepare it. She passed by Yoona’s house to warn her about the offerings. And, the last thing, she and Zitao went to the Penguin’s house to talk to Mina about the Family dinner. They found out that they were already taking care of it. So, in the end of the day, she was waiting for her mate, so tired that she couldn’t even stand. The kids were running around, being picked by their caretakers and Seungwan and Taehyung were leaving as any other day. Seulgi liked to see her mate after work – it reminded her of the time that they were just friends and Seungwan was training to be a caretaker. Her hair used to be a lot lighter, the color of chocolate with lots of milk, like the sweet treats that she used to ask as a gift on her solar return.

“Hello,” Seungwan kissed her. “You look exhausted…”

“I had to walk to the river today,” she said. “Then a bit more. But I’m happy!”

“Of course, you are,” Seungwan giggled. “I hope that you get your work done.”

Seulgi proceeded to tell her about every detail of the long day. Their mating ceremonies were a lot easier, mostly because they were already lovers. They had been to the totems together, they had dinner with their families too… there were no formalities. They held hands on their way home and maybe they were too absorbed in their own conversation; it took a while for them to notice how there was a person standing at their door.

“Nice to see you, Seulgi,” Kyungsoo said. “Seungwan.”

They stopped immediately. Seulgi was surprised mostly because Kyungsoo was formally dressed, but also because he was standing at the door as if he was waiting for someone. She realized that he was waiting for her, for someone outside of the house, not inside.

“Oh, nice to see you too, Kyungsoo,” she said quickly. “Did something happen?”

“No,” he said worriedly. “I… I am here for…”

He showed a box he was holding behind his back. Seulgi just stared at him, until Seungwan whispered in her ear.

“Oh,” Seulgi nodded. “The gift, of course. Just let me…”

She ran inside, leaving Kyungsoo and Seungwan outside. Jongin was in his room and he seemed to be alone. At this time of the day, Zitao was probably sleeping at the training room or just sneaking for another round of sweetbreads. Jongin was sitting in the ground and he looked very relieved when he saw Seulgi.

“Finally…”

“Kyungsoo is waiting for you outside,” she pointed. “What are you doing there?”

“You said we weren’t supposed to be alone…” he looked up, confused.

“Oh, for the goddesses,” she breathed out. “He was just mocking you! Of course, you two can be alone, if you want to!”

“Ah,” he blinked.

“Now, go there,” she jumped in anticipation. “This is important.”

He stood up, but he still looked unsure.

“Shouldn’t I dress something or…?”

“You look beautiful,” she said, grabbing his arm. “Go there, accept the gift, look grateful and be nice. Remember you’ll have to do the same thing.”

“I don’t have any gifts with me,” he panicked.

“You can give it later,” she pushed him to the door. “Just… talk to him!”

“Inside or outside?” Jongin still asked and Seulgi was one minute to kick him out.

“Outside. Ask Seungwan to come in. We will wait.”

“Okay,” Jongin nodded.

She waited inside and hugged her mate tight when Seungwan came in.

“What?” Seungwan smiled.

“I’m so nervous for him,” she gulped. “I don’t know why…”

“This is cute…”

Even if her mate was obviously having fun with Seulgi’s anxiousness, she wasn’t truly offended. She had no reason to be like that. She hoped that Zitao didn’t get home as he did many times; he would definitely like to intrude. After some time, Seungwan slept – she had an easy sleep and working with children was exhausting, most of the times. Seulgi, then, convinced herself that she should at least take a look, just to check. She walked to Zitao’s room and opened the window; it was the best sight to the porch. She has to try her best to not be seen. In the end, it was quite easy; the two of them were sitting on the porch, talking. They were close, but not too much. Jongin had the box opened on his lap, but she couldn’t see what it was.

“… _and I like the fables too,”_ Jongin said. “ _My brother used to translate it for me…”_

Seulgi sighed. They were just fine. She was worrying about nothing.

“ _… so I’m very grateful for the book, but I thought you would sing.”_

Seulgi widened her eyes.

“ _Sing? Do you want me to sing?”_ Kyungsoo asked.

“ _No… it was just… I was expecting it. I don’t need, you… You don’t have to do anything—”_

 _“That’s fine…”_ Kyungsoo said. “ _In my family, we often offer songs… I just thought… since you’re not from here, maybe you would like a gift like people from your land give.”_

“ _I really like the book…”_

_ “But I can sing, too.” _

_ “I would like to hear. I haven’t heard any song since I came here…” _

Seulgi closed the window cautiously and walked back to her room. She thought that they were doing just fine. Before she fell asleep, she heard Kyungsoo’s sweet voice.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Zitao asked incessantly, but Jongin didn’t share a word about what happened in the previous night. Seungwan prepared a nice plate with the fish, cleaning from the salt used to preserve it and decorated prettily. Jongin was finally free of bandages, but some of the scars remained – probably not for long, but he felt self-conscious and covered his body. If he was afraid, there was no reason – only Mina and Kunpimook were accessible to receive the gift. Mina explained gently that Jiwoo was coming back to the ceremonies, but not so soon and Kyungsoo was obviously working all day long. Jongin was surprised to see a pregnant woman, but he only stared at her belly and didn’t ask a thing.

“Do you think I did it correctly?” He asked Seulgi on the way home.

“There’s no such thing,” Seulgi told him. The animal caretakers were training the baby foxes and once in a while, one of them passes by them running. Jongin watched it, excited.

“But will they like it?”

“Probably,” Seulgi said. “The Penguins are very friendly and peaceful. There’s a reason why they’re the owners of the land.”

Jongin kept thinking while walking, Seulgi could tell, but she also found out that he didn’t like people inquiring him.

“Does everyone here have a blood-related family? Before the animal…” He asked seriously; not even a cook chasing a thief fox made him lost his focus on Seulgi.

“No,” she said resolutely. “Most people here don’t know their birth families. We lost many people defending the walls during the common war… They also poisoned our crops and people got very sick. I was born here, but I never met my parents…”

“I’m sorry,” Jongin said, gulping.

“Don’t worry,” Seulgi smiled. “I still got aunties and a nana, but they belong to other families too…”

Jongin kept walking in silence for long, long minutes.

“How about Kyungsoo?”

Seulgi looked around before answering.

“Kyungsoo was rescued,” she said quietly. “He was an offering to Demeter.”

Jongin stopped walking; Seulgi mirrored him.

“What do you mean, an offering?”

“When the crops are dying, people tend to get desperate to please the earth gods and goddesses,” she said carefully. The sun was high, today, too warm. “The common people and the mystic land offer animals and sometimes kids on the banned area.”

“I don’t understand,” Jongin frowned. “In my land, we kill the animal offerings… do they…?”

“If you’re killing something then you’re offering the blood and the sacrifice,” Seulgi said simply. “An earth goddess would hate that. They offer her healthy, strong kids because they know she lost her daughter and she cares about lost children. Maybe if you’re trying to please a demon or an evil god, then… then you may kill a baby.”

“Do people do that?” Jongin looked terrified. It was indeed a terrifying fact.

“Yes,” Seulgi said. “There’s a reason why we don’t enter the banned area.”

Jongin’s expression was changing, but he looked disgusted and offended at the same time. He clenched his fists and for the first time, Seulgi felt the energy of his animal rising. She stepped back, but Jongin was too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice it.

“How someone could even try to harm a kid…?” He was mumbling.

Seulgi could see it. Of course, she could see most animals – she was being trained to be a tattooist, after all. During years, she drank the teas and sat to draw, observing the people passing by and seeing as an aura, the perfect shape of their animals, their colors, their faces. Now, she was staring at a huge Black bear, with a white chest and angry, small eyes looking back at her. It wasn’t threatening, but scary, anyway. She tried to say something, but a soft meow was heard.

She turned and saw a white, blue-eyed cat before she realized that Yoona was coming into her direction.

“Seulgi,” Yoona said clearly. “Ah, Jongin. I’m glad I found you two.”

Jongin blinked and the Bear vanished. Seulgi looked at Yoona, and still could see her cat, and her strong Moon energy. She was formally dressed, as always.

“Now that the pair has exchanged gifts, I would like to take you and Kyungsoo to the totems this night,” she announced. “We can make the god’s offering before the waning moon gets too strong.”

“Yes,” Seulgi said. “We also are preparing ourselves for the dinner.”

“I hope so,” Yoona stated, now inspecting Jongin’s worried face. “When you have your shared meal, I’ll talk to Baekhyun so he can prepare himself. Now Jongin is one of us, we don’t have to delay the mating any more. I’ll send two dealers to bring what’s necessary so we can perform the celebration at the new moon.”

Jongin looked at Seulgi, a bit shocked. It was too soon, she understood. One lunar phase and a half? But what could she argue? Yoona was the priestess and she knew better about such things. She just held Jongin’s hand and nodded. Yoona left; she has as much work as them. Jongin clang on Seulgi like a kid, which was hilarious since he was much taller and bigger than her.

“You don’t have to be afraid,” she smiled, tapping his arm. “Let’s… focus on the good things. I heard they brought a lamb for the celebration. Do you want something to the party? In the last mating ceremony, we had many red roses and sweet strawberry cream… It was a bird and a deer wedding. It also had music and honey-scented candies. You’ll see it’s going to be truly beautiful! You can ask for anything…”

Seulgi kept talking, even if she was being engulfed in his hug, but Jongin wasn’t very convinced.

“Jongin?”

“Ah,” he whispered. “I want to go home and read.”

“That’s okay,” she said. “You should rest. You’ll have to walk a lot at night.”

But Seulgi felt a bit worried and kept watching Jongin while he read. He slept on Zitao’s bed and she sat to draw his bear, even if she couldn’t see it anymore. Jongin mumbled in his sleep and he often held a small necklace that he never took off.

She was almost finishing her drawing when the Moon shined on the sky. Jongin moved, curling his body, profoundly asleep and whispered.

“Mom…”

  
.

Kyungsoo woke up at the right time, just a little before Yoona would come. He had this ability, the discipline to be awake at any time he planned to. He looked up in his room, the woody ceiling and took some time to focus his mind on what he needed to do.

He got up, stretched, got clean, dressed and left without any noise. Mina was sleeping not very far from his room and her mate had a light sleep since she was carrying a child. Kyungsoo was used to being discreet when leaving his family house. Jiwoo wasn’t around lately, but when she was, she could find him by smell. He had no energy to deal with his youngest sister every time, so he developed ways to escape without being noticed. As he got dressed, he thought about his mate; Kyungsoo chose long but soft pants, after all, at this time at night, they needed protection against insects. But did someone tell Jongin that? Seulgi was too distracted and Zitao was always tired. Kyungsoo couldn’t tell their family how to care for a brother. Unfortunately, they had few bears in Green Land since the war.

He passed by the corridor, walking carefully. It wasn’t a choice of his, but their house was well kept. He needed to receive guests, a rare event, sometimes and, in the end, their family house was a bit pompous. It made him feel bad. He knew that many lands had a strong hierarchy and their rulers lived in luxury and comfort, while the other habitants were not that well. He was glad that Green Land was a closed, isolated place and they could enjoy equality in peace. It was one of Kyungsoo’s biggest worries, something that he had tried hard to protect.

The wood table next to the door had a bowl. Kyungsoo checked it – small fruits. He smiled, alone, picking few before leaving. His sister was worried about him. Actually, he was afraid that many people now worried about him, which was pretty new since he was the one worrying about everything since he was sixteen.

He walked out and stared at the clear night sky. The stars were shining and they had to be quick because the darkest time was near. The animals were running around as expected and it was so early that not even the cooks were around picking their materials. Kyungsoo walked fast, looking around while leaving the houses behind. They were going to get into the non-humans’ territory, where only the keepers could come in freely – it was the biggest part of the land, the most crowded and sacred. The wood gates were just a symbol – there was no one to guard them and they were pretty easy to cross, but the people knew that it wasn’t their place. Kyungsoo had never walked in without a keeper, even when he had to do religious offers. He finally noticed Yoona, standing in her white ceremonial clothes, waiting for him in front of the gates. Jongin was next to her and he looks sleepy and tired, as always. He still had few bandages in his arms and he’s still in night clothes. He greets them, just a bit breathless.

“Good to see you.”

“Good to see you too,” Yoona said respectfully. “The north trees keepers are already there. We just have to follow the red trail.”

Jongin looked confused, as always. His shoulders were shrinking and he was rubbing his own arms as if he was cold. Yoona nodded and walked in elegantly, not sparing a look back. Kyungsoo followed her, but not without offering his hand for Jongin to take. They did it quite regularly and only after a few times, Kyungsoo realized that the other was not used to it, back in his land. In Green Land, holding hands was just a common touch, a way to greet and assure people. Kyungsoo resented not asking for permission first – Jongin may have thought he was too straightforward in establishing their relationship.

But Jongin just held his hand without a question, as always. His hands were bruised like they used to be when he did his tattoo. Kyungsoo overheard that he was a dancer now, under Hyoyeon’s hand. She was a tough teacher.

“Keep your voices low and be attentive of snakes,” Yoona whispered. “They are probably around and we don’t want to disturb them.”

Kyungsoo felt Jongin gripping his hand harder. He looked down while walking, just to be sure. It was a silent walk. The red trail leaded them to the ceremonial tents, surrounded by totems. It was no place to play. Because the night was getting darker, they couldn’t see much at first. Yoona, of course, was used to visit the place and she warned the couple-to-be that they were stepping on sacred soil.

She stopped walking. Kyungsoo and Jongin mirrored her.

“From now on I can’t accompany you,” she whispered to Kyungsoo. “Take him to the totems, introduce him to the animals, tell about our story. Ask for blessings for your mating bond.”

“When should I leave?” Kyungsoo asked anxiously. Jongin’s hand was sweating in his.

“Let your heart decide,” she said calmly. “I’ll be waiting here, don’t worry. Take as much time as needed.”

Kyungsoo sighed and nodded slowly. He pulled Jongin gently to walk by his hide and walked slowly between the ceremonial tents. He knew exactly where the penguin totem was, but he needed more time to find the bear one. Jongin was looking around in awe and Kyungsoo was reminded of the first time he went to talk to the gods. He was sixteen and his skin was still scratching from the recent tattoo. Alone under the totem that was at least three times taller than him, Kyungsoo asked the Gods why.

Why was he the chosen to rule the land? He couldn’t understand. He was just a teenager, a rescued kid that grew with no birth family of his own, a farmer that wanted nothing but have a calm life… and then, just by finding his animal, he was suddenly responsible for an entire land.

The Gods have never answered him. Some people had trances, intense experiences under the totems. Kyungsoo had nothing. Even when he faced his animal, under the effect of the tea, it wasn’t anything very special. He just stood in a high, high windy mountain and observed a penguin funnily approaching him. He had two golden traces on his head, differently from the penguin drawings he had seen before. When he woke up, he was moved to his family house, empty since the war. Two years later, Mina came in as his first sister. And a few years ago, he received another sister, Jiwoo.

Now, he thought as he guided Jongin, he should ask the Gods why they gave him another task he never wanted. He stared at Jongin’s pale face, he really must have been cold. A foreign mate, someone he barely knew… whatever the Gods had planned for him, it was never an easy way.

“Here,” he whispered. Inside the ceremonial soil, it was hard to hear the animal sounds. They knew, Kyungsoo was sure. They knew better than the humans where to be and where not to be.

Jongin looked up. The moon was shining right over them; it was in the process of getting smaller, but there was enough light to show the long, imponent totems. It was the first time Kyungsoo saw the Bear Totem. They were a small family as his own – only the warm weather animals that could live with them seem to have broad families. The bear totem was huge and scary, so large that it occupied the same space than two birds’ totems. Kyungsoo tried to walk away to give Jongin some space, but his mate just grabbed his hand harder.

“Please, don’t leave me alone,” he whispered, trembling. “I’m…”

He was scared and Kyungsoo was scared too in the first time he was in front of the Gods.

“I can stay,” Kyungsoo assured. “But it’s better if you talk to the Gods on your own.”

“I don’t know how to do that,” Jongin looked down. The winds got stronger and Kyungsoo could see the shadow of a bird in the sky. “I… I don’t pray.”

“You talk to the Gods like you talk to your family,” Kyungsoo explained. “With your heart. Be sincere and kind and they will listen to you.”

Jongin looked up, a fierce look in his eyes. In times like this, Kyungsoo needed to breath harder; it was hard to ignore how beautiful he was.

“Do they listen to you?”

Kyungsoo wanted to laugh.

“Hardly,” he confessed. “But I’ve heard I have a tough shell. It’s hard for me to open up. I guess I’m not a good teacher for that.”

Jongin smiled.

“Can I sit down…?” He asked shyly. “My legs are hurting…”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo said. Jongin must have spent the day fighting and dancing; after a short night of sleep, he looked exhausted. “Just be careful. This ground can be something’s home.”

“Oh god, the snakes,” Jongin panicked. Kyungsoo smiled and helped him to sit down. Jongin pulled his hand like a kid, indicating that he should sit down too. Kyungsoo sat too, just to please him.

“It’s too quiet,” Jongin said, moving his neck to look around him. Kyungsoo touched his arm and realized Jongin wasn’t shaking out of fear, but cold.

“Let me…” Kyungsoo whispered, trying to get closer to his mate, but then Jongin’s head fell over his shoulder. “Jongin…?”

Kyungsoo tried to move him; his body was too loose in his arms, as if Jongin suddenly fell asleep on him. Kyungsoo held him by the shoulders and put a space between them so he could see his mate’s face.

Jongin looked at him and that’s how Kyungsoo knew it wasn’t him.

He had a drunk look, eyes almost closing. His forehead was wet with sweat… Kyungsoo had been around Baekhyun time enough to know what that meant. He gulped, watching how his eyes moved inside the eyelids. Kyungsoo held him carefully in place while he was probably dreaming. Jongin’s skin was cold and the silence and the darkness of the place were no longer bothering Kyungsoo after seeing how pale the other was.

Kyungsoo rubbed all the skin he could touch of the man in his arms. Jongin’s sweat was cold as ice and he was still deep in his sleep. Kyungsoo looked up. The bear totem, with his paw raised in an attack, seemed to be asking something.

A drop of water hit his nose. His forehead. His shoulder. It was a drizzle, a soft, soft raining.

“Gods…” Kyungsoo mumbled. “Please be gentle with him. He’s a foreigner. He’s not used to this land.”

A warm wind passed by them, as if someone made a fire near – if it wasn’t raining, Kyungsoo would believe that Yoona was helping them to get there. Jongin gasped, trembling. Kyungsoo gulped, holding him tighter.

“I’m almost mated and yet I fail to understand your will,” Kyungsoo said, a bit louder. “I may be a hard man, but I want to believe in your blessings. I want to know if there’s justice.”

He was rambling, but there was nothing else to do. The sky was grey so suddenly that, for a moment, Kyungsoo could only feel Jongin’s breathing and the discreet sound of the rain.

“What if I gave up of everything?” Kyungsoo asked slowly. “If I reject every task you gave me? Every step I didn’t choose? Would you punish me?”

He looked up and he saw nothing.

“What placed me, in the soil I am sitting on? Will you ever tell me?”

No answers, as always. Even when he consulted the oracle, he saw nothing. It was like the Gods couldn’t communicate with him. Sometimes, Kyungsoo was sure he was cursed. Maybe his destiny was to be given to Demeter. In the moment they rescued him, his blessings were gone and he was destined to live a life he had no control of.

“Ah, no, not the…” Jongin moved fast, talking. “Not that! What…”

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo said gently, holding him in place. “It’s Kyungsoo. I know it’s dark, but we’re in the exact place we came.”

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin whispered and Kyungsoo could feel his breath, warm between them. “Oh, yes. It’s you…”

“Are you okay…?” Kyungsoo rubbed his arm. “Do you want to leave?”

“Yes,” Jongin said. “I don’t want nightmares anymore.”

Kyungsoo took a long breath.

“Just… the rain is over, so let’s just wait a minute…” Kyungsoo said, pulling him closer. Jongin allowed him to, as always. “Do you… Do you know the history of this place?”

“This… place we’re now or… Wil—Green Land?” Jongin asked with a tiny voice.

“Both, I guess.”

“I’ve read in books about it.”

“Oh, and what did you read?”

“That Green Land was build to protect natural resources. To keep nature safe after the war and guarantee that people wouldn’t lose it all because of men’s greed.”

Kyungsoo snorted. He could feel Jongin moving in his hold.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“No,” Kyungsoo said gently. “What you said it’s true. It was just… very bookish.”

“Oh.”

The clouds were disappearing slowly. Kyungsoo had chills from their wet clothes.

“Three hundred years ago there was no divided land. The first land to be claimed was the King’s. The parts touching the sea… they were the second cut. The center was just a religious, untamed spot. The only safe way to get to the cold land was around the shore, by the sea.”

“I… know that.”

“But did you know that Green Land was just a part of the religious area? This used to be one thing with what people call banned area too.”

“No,” Jongin said, his tone a bit more curious. “I did not.”

“Every part of these three places, including common ground, was to worship deities. Those totems are here since that time… some of them. After all, some of these animals are only seen in books, now. As the war for the clean water started, they poisoned the rivers and the soil of the banned area and nothing good could grow there. There was a fear that it could happen to the whole ground, so they’ve decided to isolate some parts of it to make it safe. That’s when they build the temples on the religious area and the walls we are inside of. A specific plate to worshipping and a specific place to contain resources.”

Jongin seems to be listening. He was leaning on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“Our ancestors here were people raised in the forest. They believed they descended from animals and they were divided by families. A lot has changed since them, but inside of the walls, we respect that. This was no place to live, but to work, to keep nature safe. To live here now may seem like a privilege, since the commoners are susceptible to wars without being kept by a land, but a hundred years ago when people were fighting for their own lands or to be accepted by the Queen, to live here was almost like a death sentence. To live unprotected from nature’s violence, with no luxury and have to work with no breaks…”

“Is it different… now?”

Kyungsoo stopped a moment to think. Jongin came from a privileged position – he lived in comfort and support. Now, he’s sitting on the ground, his body marked by tattoos and mosquitos’ bites, his legs hurting from work. Not even a mate of his own he could choose.

“Maybe not,” Kyungsoo said, “But at least we live a long life now.”

“That’s nice…”

“You don’t have to pretend you’re satisfied with this situation, Jongin,” Kyungsoo said seriously. “I know you must be unhappy. I don’t—”

“How about you,” Jongin asked suddenly. “You seem to be worried about me; you always ask me about my wellbeing. I appreciate that, but… I don’t know a thing about you.”

It was true. They talked before, a few minutes, sparse words. None about Kyungsoo.

“What do you want to know?”

“I… I’m not sure if I’m in the right place to ask questions…” he moved his hands and Kyungsoo felt them. “I just… You’re supposed to be in control of things…? Why would you do that…?”

It was implicit what he was talking about.

“I…” Kyungsoo looked up to the shy stars coming up. “I’m afraid.”

“Afraid?”

It was easy to be sincere in the dark. It was easy to be sincere with a stranger.

“You met our reader, Baekhyun. He came from Mystic land. He’s an oracle. He was born with the light inside of him and he can see everything, future, and past…” Kyungsoo gulped. “He announced bad things. And some of them happened… we don’t want the rest of them to be real.”

“What…? What can be real?”

“You haven’t seen the war. Neither I… we were kids… But the older have seen,” Kyungsoo sighed. “Have you heard about people from north, Jongin? People from unknown territory?”

“I thought there was nothing but convicted after desertic land.”

“There are more people,” Kyungsoo said. “The only ones who can talk to them are the ones who have free access to walk around.”

“Barbarians?”

“I guess some people call them that. They sure know how to abuse their privileges,” Kyungsoo said. “Barbarians are just a term to people who can see the unknown territories. Half of them work for the King. They watch the land, the borders, every part of it. The other part, we don’t know. There’s a reason why they claimed Cold Land. They’re unreachable there…”

“My brother lives there…” Jongin trembled in his arms. “He’s one of them now. I’m always afraid because he’s going around with bad people.”

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo sighed… he wanted to explain much more, but it wasn’t the time and the place. “There are plenty of things in the north we don’t know much, but they do. One of these unknown people tried to invade our land and poison our crops. It would be a tragedy if we weren’t prepared. But nothing happened…”

“What happened to the unknown?”

“We fed him to the lionesses,” Kyungsoo said. “The rest to the foxes.”

It was getting clearer, so Kyungsoo had to contain his laughter at Jongin’s shocked face.

“That’s not my point,” Kyungsoo said. “I’m telling you that we are afraid of similar events. I tried to be reasonable about it, I do assume that many lands have the same problem, but since we can’t fail our task here, otherwise many will starve, I took the worst option and I’ve decided with the help of the council… To close our gates.”

Jongin seemed to not understand the seriousness of the matter.

“I thought the gates… were closed, already…?”

“We… we will stay closed for two solar returns, Jongin. Completely. Only basic survival travels with the designed people to do so.”

“I…”

“Before you get to any conclusion, I have to tell you that your brother is informed of this,” Kyungsoo said quickly. “We decided not to cut the ties with Sea Land. We need them and they need us.”

Jongin stood for long minutes in silence and he moved until he was free of Kyungsoo’s hold.

“This is why I’m here…” he said. “I see…”

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo tried.

“I am… some sort of gold coin of a bargain,” he realized. “That’s why…”

He stood up – the sky was clear now, but the cold still remained. They were wet and it was too late to be there, but Kyungsoo didn’t feel the need to go yet.

“Where you—”

“We’re doing all this so no one can break the deal,” his voice was iron. “I’m having exactly the same destiny as my brothers, but now I don’t even know why. I don’t even have a choice and you’re telling me that this was just because—What happens if my brother decided that he no longer desires that our land can be your friend? Then, are you going to feed me to the lionesses too?”

Kyungsoo stood too, fast, afraid that he had committed a mistake in his sincerity.

“Jongin, you’re becoming one of us. You’re no golden coin. You’ll be with us forever, no matter what happens. I gave your brother my word that I would keep you safe and healthy and I don’t go back on my word.”

“Really?” He turned to Kyungsoo and his energy was wild, strong. Kyungsoo regretted irritating a bear in front of his totem. They were over emotional creatures. “But yet you’re here in front of your Gods telling them you’ll tie your destiny to a foreigner when you’re doing this out of an obligation. Do you think I’m blind? I’m not here for a moon cycle yet, but I can see that this is not how it’s supposed to be.”

Kyungsoo kept silence to give Jongin time to calm down.

“No, it’s not,” Kyungsoo said quietly. “People mate out of a destiny call, the need to take care and to cherish their bond.”

He seemed to relax under Kyungsoo’s honesty.

“Jongin,” he said, gulping. “I’ve never had a choice of my own in my life. I think that maybe closing the gates was the closest I’ve got to give a final word. I’m not a ruler as you had in your old land. I’m just someone who takes care of this place, besides many other people. My position here is… a symbol. But I would die to keep this land safe, to keep these people – my family, - safe. I do what’s necessary. This may be a tragedy for you… but for me, it’s just another day. I’ve never expected to have a mate of my own. This land is where I’m tied to… Now I do have one, so I’ll try my best to take care of you if you allow me to.”

Jongin was just staring. He didn’t seem to be angry or accepting.

“I’ll ask the Gods the blessing for us, if you don’t feel comfortable with saying things that aren’t in your heart,” Kyungsoo looked down. “I’ve never done it before, of course. I don’t know how to please a Bear, so I hoped you could help me…”

Jongin didn’t move or said anything. Kyungsoo nodded to no one.

“I see… maybe you would like to come with me to the penguin totem…” Kyungsoo walked slowly, so Jongin could follow him. To his surprise, Jongin went to the bear totem instead. He stopped in front of it, very closely, and looked up. Then, he put his hand inside of his top and took a fine, black necklace off it and peacefully as he walked, he tore it apart. Kyungsoo watched it with big eyes.

“I don’t know why I cling so much to things that clearly don’t miss me,” he said, throwing the necklace on the totem gently. “You can have it, big bear. It’s not like I’ll leave this place, anyway. Let the past be past.”

He said it with no emotion in his voice, but his eyes were infinitely sad. He approached Kyungsoo and offered his hand. Kyungsoo took it.

“What was that?” Kyungsoo asked tentatively when they were walking.

“The moon I was born under,” Jongin said. “My mother gave to me when I was left on Sea Land. Every kid needs one to be accepted there.”

Kyungsoo glanced at Jongin. He didn’t know that.

“Are you sure you want to offer that?”

“The bear always tears it apart in my dreams, no matter how much I fight back,” he shrugged. “I thought maybe they wanted it. If I get rid of this, maybe the nightmares will stop.”

“Nightmares?” Kyungsoo asked worriedly, but he had no answer back. They were still holding hands during Kyungsoo’s silent talk to his family totem and they keep that way until they got back to find Yoona. She looked as tired as them.

“I made a fire, hoping the wind would keep you warm,” she said. “But it’s over. It’s time for us to go.”

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

Farm work wasn’t that difficult normally, but after a night of no sleep, it was hard to keep in line. Also, Kyungsoo had the worst plague to combat: a noisy friend.

“Under the moonlight, I see. And there were no kisses at all…?” Baekhyun laid on the woody boxes made to keep the carrots. Kyungsoo took one of them carefully and threw at him. Of course, he dodged it; he and Kyungsoo had a long history of similar fights.

“Can you at least work?” Kyungsoo asked, wiping his forehead.  His gloves are too thin – he needed new ones. “This way we won’t make enough to eat with everyone.”

Baekhyun looked up – the sun was burning their skin and he shouldn’t be that careless. His clothes were too thin and he wasn’t wearing a hat. He took off his shoes and he was feeling the dirt with his bare feet.

“I prefer this way, so we can take a nap instead of walking there,” he smiled lazily. “Don’t change our conversation. Did you two hold hands at least?”

Kyungsoo walked and picked a box full of carrots from the ground.

“Yes,” he said, giving up. “And we had a small fight, I’m afraid.”

“A fight…” Baekhyun asked. “Already, what a bad sign for two recent lovers…”

Kyungsoo ignored his mocking because he knew he could tell Baekhyun what was going into his mind.

“I guess he got tired of being just polite. It was, of course, a temporary situation. We couldn’t avoid talking about what brought him here forever,” Kyungsoo put the boxes next to the others carefully. He could hear the loud noise of laughter from his fellow farmers, but he and Baekhyun were too distant; it was a requirement to deal with him on a bad day. “He showed me his true colors. I like that he was honest in his discontentment.”

“Did he reject you…?” Baekhyun asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

“I don’t think so,” Kyungsoo said. “I just think he’s not sure about how to feel about the situation.”

“When I look at him, I see so much confusion,” Baekhyun said, serious. “I can see he’s strong, sensual and kind, but he has so many questions…”

“After the dinner and the offerings, he will have to see his fate with you,” Kyungsoo said casually. “I hope you’re ready for that.”

“And I hope that you’re ready for my tea, dear penguin,” he said back defiantly. “I’ll be in charge of preparing it and I’ll make it so strong that you’ll two will easily forget about being strangers.”

Kyungsoo turned to him, angry.

“Baekhyun…!”

Baekhyun was smart and he ran. Kyungsoo threw few carrots at his direction and one of them hit his back, making him fall. Instead of complaining, Baekhyun laughed hard and so did Kyungsoo. Now, the boxes were free to be used, so Kyungsoo finished his task. Baekhyun eventually helped him, but it was too late for them to follow the farmers to have a meal, so they waited until someone brought them food.

It was Yixing. He was busy preparing himself for another travel, but he went to feed his mate and his friend. Baekhyun ran desperately to him.

“My lovely dog,” Yixing smiling, petting his mate. “How are you feeling?”

“Happy,” Baekhyun said and his eyes were glowing. “Even with Kyungsoo throwing carrots on me!”

“I’m sure you deserved,” Yixing smiled, because he may be kind, but he knows his mate pretty well. “I can’t stay long, but I’ve brought you the pumpkin cream you like…”

“Thank you,” Baekhyun was unsure of what do first: hug his mate or to grab his food. Yixing decided for him, approaching Kyungsoo to give a small bowl, covered in fabric.

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo said to Yixing and he was surprised to see a small piece of meat when he lifted the fabric. “Was there a sacrifice?”

“One of the dogs accidentally killed a chicken,” Yixing said, helping Baekhyun to sit properly while eating. “It wasn’t much, but the kids got it in the meal. The cooks were pleased to do so.”

Baekhyun laughed and spat some of the rice.

“It’s not because Kyungsoo looks like a kid,” Yixing smiled, realizing what he just said. “They gave a big piece to Jongin, I think that it’s because he’s new or… maybe because he doesn’t seem to be enjoying our food…”

“Jongin made Kyungsoo’s bowl?” Baekhyun widened his eyes.

“Yes,” Yixing nodded. “I thought he would like to do so, so I asked him…”

Kyungsoo looked at his bowl, a bit embarrassed.

“Ah, it wasn’t necessary…” he mumbled. “He won’t have to do it…”

“I think it was lovely,” Yixing said, dusting off his clothes. “He is eager to learn and he even asked me what you would like. I’m glad to see he’s being taken care nicely here.”

“He and Kyungsoo held hands,” Baekhyun grinned. “I bet Kyungsoo is hiding from us that they kissed too…”

Kyungsoo could tolerate the mockery, but he had to threaten Baekhyun when the smooch sounds came.

“Ah, you two…” Yixing giggled. “I wish I had time to stay. Kyungsoo, make sure that this dog will go home at the right time. He barely slept today…”

“We will take a nap,” Kyungsoo promised, munching. “Don’t worry.”

“Love you,” Baekhyun said. “Lots!”

“Love you,” Yixing said back. “Even more.”

 

They ate quickly so they could sleep for a good time. Also, because they had trouble to fall asleep – Baekhyun couldn’t shut up. Kyungsoo used fabric and empty boxes to create a fort to hide them from the sun, but they had to lay on the ground. At this point, they were already dirty, anyway.

“How are you feeling?” Kyungsoo asked, touching Baekhyun’s leg. Their legs were interlaced and the thin fabric couldn’t hide Baekhyun’s scars. “Are you having visions lately?”

Baekhyun sighed deeply.

“Not really,” he said. “Only from the past.”

“Jongin had one yesterday,” Kyungsoo whispered. “He’s having nightmares too.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised to find out he’s a witch too,” Baekhyun moved and grabbed Kyungsoo’s arm. The symbols on his arms shined, as always. “His fate belongs to a magic goddess.”

“Mine too and I am no witch,” Kyungsoo argued.

“You could be, if you wanted to,” Baekhyun looked up. “And you know it. You’re just afraid.”

“I’m not afraid of it.”

“Yes, you are,” Baekhyun poked him. “And you’re also afraid of being mated. Even if you have such a charming mate-to-be. He’s so broad. I bet he could carry lots of carrot boxes.”

“Is that what you think?” Kyungsoo asked seriously. “That I’m afraid?”

“Yes, even if people here just think that you enjoy loneliness. The whole land can’t shut up about your mating ceremony.”

“Nor you.”

“That’s the most exciting thing to talk about. Everything else looks dark.”

Kyungsoo gulped.

“I know,” he said simply. “Let’s sleep.”

“Am I invited to your family dinner?”

“You’re a dog.”

“Ah, but I’m important to your mating! I’ll be there in every step!”

“I’ll save some food for you.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

 

 

 

.

To get home is difficult because people approached him during the last meal of the day. They mostly wanted to inform things for which decision belongs to a council or other people, but the landers liked to talk to Kyungsoo about everything. Even small things. He enjoyed it too, but he really wanted to talk to his sister. He had to wait for a long time – to his luck, Mina was pregnant and could eat for days.

“Oh,” she looked at him, face all dirty with olive oil. “I barely saw you today.”

“I’m sorry,” he smiled. He was still dirty because he had no time to bathe; he hated that feeling.

“They were keeping you again, weren’t they?” She smiled easily. “I count the time by the times I’ve gone to the bathroom.”

Kyungsoo smiled. She couldn’t handle liquids now.

“I hope you weren’t too busy today,” Kyungsoo said. “About the dinner, I—”

“Kyungsoo, go eat,” she held his arm gently. “I’m having so much fun taking care of your mating ceremony! It’s not heavy work.”

“Yet, Mina, you’re pregnant,” Kyungsoo said worriedly. “I don’t want you exhausting yourself and doing all this effort with no help.”

“Seulgi is helping me… and so is Zitao,” Mina rubbed his arm. “They always pass by to ask and offer help. You can’t see because you’re working. Go eat, then we can talk.”

Kyungsoo left reluctantly, mostly because Mina’s mate was around. He picked what was left and sat to eat in the empty space on the table.  People greeted him as they walked by and Kyungsoo just nodded. He took his dirty bowl to wash and when he was waiting in line, Seulgi greeted him.

“Kyungsoo, nice to see you,” she said, wiping her forehead. She was as dirty as Kyungsoo. “I was looking for you, friend.”

“Nice to see you, Seulgi…” he turned to her and realizing that Jongin was next to her, staring. He was also sweating and he had purple marks in his arms. Kyungsoo held a breath. “What happened?!”

Jongin and Seulgi exchanged looks.

“What?” She asked. “Oh… about Jongin?”

“He’s bleeding,” Kyungsoo realized, observing the taint on his top.

“We had a hard time fighting today,” she laughed. “He thought he could win me just because he’s bigger. Today Jongin learned that physical force means nothing against a skilled fighter.”

“True,” Jongin said shyly. “Zitao had much fun with my pain.”

“Oh, of course,” Kyungsoo said, gulping. Of course, the fighters would get hurt. “What did you want to talk?”

“I was wondering if we could make the family dinner at our house,” Seulgi smiled. “We can get everything ready by tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but change his voice. “Isn’t it too early?”

“Oh, the waning moon is in two days,” Seulgi said, counting on her fingers. “If we don’t do it by tomorrow, then we’ll have to do in the full moon…”

And that’s when the ceremony would be held.

“I guess I’m fine with it,” Kyungsoo said unsurely. He was so used to be a part of great decisions. Politics, money, human matters… but he couldn’t be sure about his mating. It still felt like Yixing just left to Sea Land and the whole idea seemed to be just a concept to him. As the days passed by, he needs to deal with the real thing.

“We’ve talked to Mina,” Seulgi said. “We hope Jiwoo gets here tonight, so we can have everyone together!”

It was unlikely that Jiwoo could return so soon, but when it was about his little sister, Kyungsoo was always suspicious. She was the only witch in the family and sometimes, her magic scared him.

“I hope so,” Kyungsoo smiled politely. “Shall I see you tomorrow morning, then?”

“Yes,” Seulgi smiled. Jongin was quiet and he was a step behind her as if he was afraid to be closer. “We’ll be up by the sunrise to get everything ready!”

Jongin sighed deeply. He looked like he was exhausted, not only hurt.

“Thank you for your help today, Jongin,” Kyungsoo said. “I am grateful for the food.”

He nodded. Kyungsoo noticed that he wasn’t very comfortable with intimate talks in front of others. Maybe at his land, that wasn’t discussed publicly. They parted ways in a polite way and Kyungsoo washed his bowl and went home. Mina was waiting for him and to his absolute horror, she was holding a box.

“No,” he took it out of his hands. “Where are you taking that?”

“To the bear house…” Mina smiled. “You really think I can’t do that? It’s a box with flowers and leaves, Kyungsoo. Not even Kunpimook is that scared, I swear.”

Kyungsoo smiled too. He wasn’t trying to be that protective, but he couldn’t help. Birth was a magic thing and he knew that every little step had the shadow of the death on it.

“You can do it,” he said. The box was truly light. “But please, after that, rest.”

“I can’t,” Mina said. “Jiwoo is arriving this night.”

“What?” Kyungsoo said. “How come she could be here so soon? The shore in mystic land—”

“She had an intuition and came ahead of the news. She’s very excited.”

“I bet she is,” he said. “I can wait for her, instead.”

“Kyungsoo,” Mina raised a finger. She was sweet and kind and even when she was trying so hard to look scary, she was soft. “This is your mating, after all. Your only job here is to tie your bond with your mate. Why can’t you rest for a while? You should enjoy this peaceful time.”

Kyungsoo obeyed her, even if he was the older.

After he cleaned himself he lied on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He had rejected a big room, in the beginning, when he was alone at Penguin house, but after Mina got a mate, he went to the principal room, far away from the others, just to give them privacy. He never thought that another penguin would come, but as soon as Jiwoo was tattooed, she started to be mentored to a witch. Kyungsoo waited until she had an appropriate age, so he could let her go to be tutored at Mystic Land.

He was always afraid of her crossing the gates, since she was born and raised in Green Land, but Mystic Land was probably one of the worst destinations. The thought of his youngest sister, a child yet in his eyes, walking by a place with no rulers, watchers, worshippers, gangs and cults… He knew she was under good care, but he couldn’t help but worry. But Jiwoo could choose and she wanted to get knowledge from the wisest mentors; Kyungsoo wouldn’t restrain her desires.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Kyungsoo dreamed about the full sky, the shining stars ordered in a funny shape: a square with a long point.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was awakened by Jiwoo screaming. He washed his face, changed his clothes and when he opened the door, she jumped on him.

“Kyungsoo,” she screamed happily. He laughed. “I have so many things to tell you! I also brought gifts! Do you know that I cooked a frog and then—”

“Let him breathe,” Mina said. Kyungsoo escaped from his sister’s arms. She looked taller, older, but her smile was the same, her eyes were still glowing and her hair was red as always. “We should go, Kyungsoo.”

“I’m ready…” He said. Mina and Jiwoo stared at him. “What?”

“You’re dressed like you’re going to peel potatoes,” Jiwoo said, smiling. “I mean, cute, but not that cute!”

“At least put on some flower water…” Mina sighed. “You need to impress his family…”

Kyungsoo hated such things, but he was a minority. Jiwoo almost bathed him in rose water; his clothes got wet.

“I had a dream one night,” she said excitedly. “I was sleeping on a tree house that day. I saw a chubby penguin family! Then I knew I should return home immediately! I’m so glad it was good news! I mean, I thought it was about Mina’s baby, but I got even happier when I found out that you were going to mate, Kyungsoo! How did you meet—”

“Jiwoo,” Mina laughed. “Kyungsoo needs to go!”

“Sorry, sorry,” she smiled. “Let’s go!

“How do you make a long journey and still have energy…” Kyungsoo mumbled to her, but she didn’t listen.

 

 

 

The bear house, usually a mess, was adorned with flowers and fruits. They brought the table to outside. It wasn’t big, but they weren’t big families, after all. The sun was peeking in between clouds and the day was warm. Kyungsoo wanted to smell the food, but he could only feel the roses’ smell.

“Jiwoo,” Seulgi said, leaving a plate over the table to hug her. “Ah, I’m so glad you’re here!”

Kyungsoo walked around the table, checking the food; he was indeed interested in it. Zitao was singing and hanging lines with leaves and no one was sitting yet. Even Mina walked by to help. It was early, but not so much and they could at least enjoy the silence before everyone was back to the midday meal.

Mina sat down, holding her belly. Seulgi was listening to some story that Jiwoo was telling her, probably about Mystic land. Kunpimook was helping Zitao and that’s when Kyungsoo realized that Jongin wasn’t there.

He waited for a little since everyone was busy and walked to their door.

Jongin opened it before Kyungsoo could knock on it. He was formally dressed and smelling like flowers. They stared at each other for some seconds, before Kyungsoo looked down. He wasn’t exactly shy. The thing was… Jongin was beautiful. Kyungsoo had never seen someone like him in his life and he had met many people. Sometimes, it hurt to look straight at him.

“Ah, I was… on my way…” Jongin said. “Do you want to take a walk?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo nodded, trying to breathe correctly. He walked in front of Jongin, of course. No one stopped them.

“I wished to see the bigger gardens,” Jongin said casually. “Seulgi told me that you have here a sunflower camp, is that true?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo nodded. “Fifty years ago, we had a ruler that was a Royal Bengal Tiger. She loved to be in that camp by the sun, so her mate raised sunflowers for her. It’s beautiful, so no one felt the need to plant something else instead.”

Jongin walked for a while. Since he was going in the wrong direction, Kyungsoo held his arm and guided him. When Kyungsoo was cautiously slipping his hand away, Jongin held his hand. Kyungsoo gulped but did not break the hold.

“I can see that it may be… not very productive to have a camp of sunflowers. My brother Minseok had one in a vase. The roots were pretty long… They took a lot of space…” Jongin mumbled. “It was the length of my legs.”

He had long legs, Kyungsoo thought and blushed immediately.

“Well, being beautiful has a use,” Kyungsoo said. “We plant many flowers here. It’s the nature’s gift to our senses. They don’t have to present any other purpose.”

“I like roses,” Jongin said. “But they don’t like to share the space with other flowers.”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo said. “Our gardeners have trouble keeping them. A skilled gardener of yours keeps our strong roses at the wall. They’re a hybrid species that was created here. We have books explaining that.”

“I wish I could understand such things…” Jongin whispered. They were heading to the lateral gardens that surrounded the houses and the sun peeked between the tree’s sticks. “My dad did not let me soak in the sun. He said that the sun liked me too much.”

“Why?” Kyungsoo asked, curious.

“It’s because of my skin color,” he said simply. “It was different from his or my brothers’.”

“It’s beautiful,” Kyungsoo blurted and for a moment he thought that he was too inebriated by the smell of roses and he was losing his cool temper. “I mean, your skin…”

Jongin stopped. Now, Kyungsoo realized that he didn’t want to take a walk all the way to the sunflowers. He wanted a distance from other people. He turned to Kyungsoo and held his hand tighter.

“I have decided to… grow up,” he said solemnly. “I’m tired of being sad. It’s hard for me to move on, but I can’t complain about people treating me like a child when I behave like a child. I didn’t want to come here, but here I am.”

Kyungsoo was in silence, afraid of interrupting his train of thoughts.

“I won’t run away from my responsibilities; if my brother sent me here, this is my place from now on. I clung to the past for too long,” Jongin looked down. He looked like he was still sad. “I’m sorry if I… mistreated you. I know I must look like a spoiled baby. You all have been nice to me and you… work too hard. I like that. I like working hard. I wasn’t allowed to do or to know many things back in Sea Land. I feel like I can find a new me here, new things about me. Sometimes, I…”

He looked up, way to the clouds. Kyungsoo wondered what was motivating this change.

“I’m sorry,” he said suddenly. “I just wanted to ask you a favor.”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo said immediately. “If I can do it, I will.”

“Please, be honest with me,” Jongin asked, staring at Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Even if it hurts. I prefer this way.”

Kyungsoo considered it.

“If is this what you want…” Kyungsoo nodded. “Yes, I will.”

Jongin smiled. It was painfully beautiful.

“So, now you can… stop being so formal around me… It’s not that I don’t like, but…”

Kyungsoo was taken aback by this particular ask.

“I… don’t know how to expect me to… I’m…” he said, breaking their contact. “What do you want me to do?”

“Just… be less tense,” Jongin sighed. “I’m not… scary, am I?”

“A bit,” Kyungsoo smiled. “You’re different and I’m still getting used to it.”

The wind lifted some leaves off the ground and Jongin’s hair moved. It was long, falling over his eyes. It wasn’t very practical, Kyungsoo noticed, but it felt right, in some way.

“The sunflowers were just an excuse,” he smiled. “Seulgi took me there.”

“It’s a beautiful place,” Kyungsoo looked down. Their shoes were dirty. “We could celebrate there, if you want to.”

When he looked up, Jongin was way closer than he was before. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but gasp.

“Sorry,” he said, touching Kyungsoo’s arm. “I was thinking…”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo said breathily.

“Can we kiss?” Jongin said fast, his eyes full of questions. “Like lovers do.”

Kyungsoo stared at him for a long time before nodding. There was no reason to deny this request. He took a step closer and stood on his toes, as a reflex. Jongin laughed.

“What?” Kyungsoo asked, a bit offended; Jongin held his arms.

“Sorry,” he said, still smiling. “I think that’s cute.”

Kyungsoo wasn’t used to be called cute – maybe when he was a child… but he let it pass, mostly because he was too nervous. Jongin held him easily and he didn’t give Kyungsoo time to wait, he just angled his face and pressed their lips together.

Kyungsoo couldn’t hear a noise from the trees; all he could hear was how strong his heart was beating. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he barely registered when the arms around him held him tighter and tighter. Kyungsoo expected them to have an innocent kiss, something to start being used to skinship, but Jongin pushed his mouth further and before Kyungsoo could think of anything, he opened his mouth. He felt a strong chill down his spine, like when he touched something after an electrical storm. It was a wave of strong, warm energy and if Kyungsoo hadn’t pushed Jongin’s chest slightly, they wouldn’t stop kissing.

“Sorry,” Jongin blurted immediately, almost jumping back. “Oh, was it inappropriate? Is there some rule against it—”

“It wasn’t,” Kyungsoo said between breaths, raising a hand. “You just surprised me.”

“Oh,” Jongin coughed, his cheeks were red. “I didn’t mean to scare you… Ah, I…”

“You didn’t,” Kyungsoo reassured him. “I am just… It’s a bit surprising for me that you’re eager to… make this happen after what you’ve said to me.”

Jongin was quiet for a moment.

“I think I just needed to tell about my anger,” Jongin said. “It was burning inside me for too long. It had to come out before I could accept my fate completely. I’m… glad you listened to me. Most people didn’t… back at my Land.”

“Your land is here now,” Kyungsoo corrected him. “Your tattoos can’t deny it.”

“Yes,” Jongin nodded. “And you’re…”

He looked at his hands. They were bruised.

“I like fighting,” he said suddenly. “It makes me feel powerful. Just like when I’m dancing or—”

He looked at Kyungsoo and his cheeks went to a deeper tone of red. He mumbled something, turned back and walked fast, away from Kyungsoo, back to the bear house. Kyungsoo just observed him leaving, with no words. His heart was still beating fast and he was feeling different, like when he drank black tea. He took a moment to recompose himself and walked back to his family.

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

Kyungsoo should have been working for a long time now. He missed the morning work at the shared meal, but that wasn’t important because he was reunited with his tiny family. Now, he was still doing a family task, but because his young sister wanted to be spoiled.

“… Then I learned about the different types of herbs, but just the beginning,” she said, counting on her fingers. “I’ll learn a lot more and also about flowers! Isn’t it great?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo mumbles, trying to brush her hair while she was moving. Once in a while someone passed by their family door and she jumped to greet them, so Kyungsoo couldn’t finish her ponytail yet. “It’s great.”

“You don’t sound very excited,” she complained and only by her voice, Kyungsoo could see that she was pouting.

“I am, but I’m also worried,” he said, dropping the hairbrush on the floor next to his feet and picking the lace. “Don’t move your head.”

“Okay,” she said enthusiastically. “I’m so, so, so happy! I’m learning lots of things, Mina will have a cute baby and you’ll mate! My family will grow bigger and bigger!”

“Jiwoo,” he warned. “Please, don’t move.”

He was trying to fix her hair for a long time – thank the gods they were sitting down.

“Sorry,” she said quietly, waiting. “Your mate is so pretty! Do you like him?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

“When can I have a mate?”

“When you find one.”

“I like one girl that is being taught with me,” Jiwoo confessed. “But she is too pretty and a lot of people likes her too.”

“Then fight for her,” Kyungsoo said and regretted it immediately. “Forget it.”

“I’m a penguin,” she complains. “It’s so hard to find a mate. You’re lucky that you found yourself a bear. I bet you didn’t have to do a thing!”

Kyungsoo had to laugh.

“We always have to do something, Jiwoo. Good things don’t just fall into our hands.”

She got quiet for a second while he was finishing, then, instead of running away to check her hair in a mirror, she just turned back to talk to Kyungsoo.

“Is that the food you spared at the meal for Baekhyun?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo said. The sun was slowly disappearing. “How did you know…?”

“Intuition,” she smiled and pointed to her head. “Can I take it to him? I want to talk to him! I was talking to Seulgi before and I told her that now I can see the animals sometimes!”

“Really?” Kyungsoo was impressed. “You don’t need any tea or herbs?”

“No,” she almost screamed, happy. “I want to talk to him, so maybe he can teach me about reading?”

“You need to see if he’s in a good day, before you ask,” Kyungsoo advised her, holding her shoulder. “If he’s not feeling well, then you should just leave the food and return home.”

“Yes, I will,” her smile disappeared and then a fierce look bloomed on her face. “Don’t worry about it!”

She hugged Kyungsoo easily and he smiled. Her affection was so natural and it reflected her kind nature. He hugged her back.

“I saw the place where they locked him,” she whispered. “Back in Mystic Land. I had a vision of him there, tied and sad… My heart hurt so much. But they don’t put the oracles in there anymore, otherwise, I would free them!”

“Do you understand why I’m afraid of you walking around in that place?” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but complain. “You need to be careful. They can do unspeakable things if they want to use your gifts. Do you remember when Baekhyun got here? He was barely breathing. If Yixing didn’t rescue him…”

“Yes, I do,” she pushed him a little to look at his face. “I’m careful! I always take care of myself! These horrible people will feel my wrath!”

Kyungsoo exploded in laughter.

“You don’t scare a domestic cat, baby sister,” he said.

“Well, not you either,” she pouted. “You look like a tiny human next to your mate!”

Kyungsoo pulled her ear. She whined loud.

“Respect your brother,” he said and she mumbled something as she rubbed her ear. “You don’t know a thing! He may be tall, but Seulgi won him in a fight, so that doesn’t matter.”

“That’s only for now,” she said. “Seulgi is a great fighter, but nor her or Zitao will get to fight him when his bear gets used to being out of the cage.”

“What,” Kyungsoo blinked. “What are you saying, Jiwoo…?”

“He knows how to do a war dance,” Jiwoo said, simply. “His animal is angry because she’s being caged her whole life! Now she’s getting used to fighting and she will be strong soon!”

“His animal is a female bear?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Yes, like the one in the stars, the mother,” Jiwoo nodded to the colorful sky. “And he’s the small one, the baby bear! He was gifted by a powerful goddess!”

“You can see all of this only by looking at him?” Kyungsoo asked, hopeless. His sister never ceased to amaze him. “Jiwoo… I…”

“That’s all obvious to me…” Jiwoo shrugged. “I’m a powerful witch!”

“Yes, you are,” Kyungsoo smiled. “Now, go give Baekhyun his sacred food. Be nice to him.”

“I’ll be the nicest,” she promises, crossing her fingers. “Thanks for brushing my hair!”

“Don’t get dirty,” he tried to say louder, but she was running away inside. He picked the things and wrapped them in a soft fabric, leaving at her room. He checked the windows and whatever the small garden around the house. It would be unfruitful to try to join the farmers now, so late, and if he tried it, they could push him away because of the ceremony.

Kyungsoo walked around, checking on people. The human living space of Green land was really small. Most of the Land belonged to the plants and animals as they should. Some of the family houses were empty after war. Kyungsoo wished he could fill them up, but the times weren’t easy for that. Soon after the war, many kids and babies were allowed to come in and some adults needing a refugee. It was rare that an adult person would request their shelter. Most people see the Green Land as the Wild Land, a place where people didn’t get old because they were eaten by savage lions or by working to death. If a mother dropped her baby in their gates, Kyungsoo knew she was desperate to save her child. He wasn’t afraid of their bad fame, mostly because it helped them to control their work – no place with too much people could help nature to grow in peace. After all, the worst enemy wasn’t the invasion during the war. It wasn’t easy to rebuild the damaged houses or to replant some parts, but it was hard to provide stability to their own people. Some adults left early, wanting to have a life outside the wall or to become travelers, but with the old people almost gone, it felt like Green Land had no ancestry.

And they had. Green Land held many secrets that could burn the King’s chair. Yet, as pacifists, they didn’t want any trouble.

“Hello…” a familiar voice drew his attention. “Walking like that, you’ll cross the gates and take place with the witches.”

He turned to Haseul. She was using her long, formal clothes in blood red. Her used glasses were on the tip of her nose before she pushed them up.

“I think I’m too old for that,” Kyungsoo smiled. “And I’m not sick or dying.”

“Maybe you want a love potion,” she smiled, offering her arm. “You must have walked a lot to get in here.”

“I did,” he took her arm gently and joined her walk back to where he started. “I was distracted by thoughts.”

“As always,” Haseul said, looking to the front. They walked between the long wood houses, slowly. “The council has a matter to discuss today and that’s why I left the forest house.”

Kyungsoo looked at her, a bit shocked.

“No one warned me about it,” Kyungsoo said. As the owner of the Land, he had a permanent seat at the council. They always tried to give every family a seat, but some of them had just a person and others had dozens of people. In the end, the right people to select was to give them by their occupations. “Is it a domestic matter?”

Kyungsoo didn’t hear about a fight or problem that wasn’t fixed.

“No, not at all. We wouldn’t reunite the council for just one domestic matter,” she said, smiling. “We need to vote about the watchers coming to visit us.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo mumbles. “Are they coming…”

“Yes, in different groups with different purposes,” Haseul said simply. “I think that they didn’t inform you because of the proximity of your ceremony.”

Kyungsoo sighed.

“I have an entire moon phase yet,” Kyungsoo said. “Not every moment of my life should be taken by that.”

“But it should,” she laughed. “You’ll only mate once, Kyungsoo. I know it seems boring and very traditional, but it’s important to celebrate.”

He didn’t say a word back. Haseul mated recently; the witches made a beautiful ceremony for her and her mate. Maybe if he was more interested in the nature cycles and magic, he would find it more interesting.

“We don’t want you to worry about anything but your mate,” she whispered. “He’s a foreigner and he needs to be treated with care and patience. It must be a shock to someone who isn’t used to our ways”

“I know,” Kyungsoo said. They walked in silence for a while.

“I am the designated midwife for your sister’s birth,” Haseul confided. “Since we are all birds.”

“I’m glad to know it,” Kyungsoo said gently. “I feel like the birth is near, somehow.”

“So do I,” Haseul nods. “I don’t give her another full moon cycle. Maybe twenty days…”

As they arrived in the main houses, Kyungsoo apologized and left Haseul to walk her path on her own. He went to his house and locked himself in his room. He made the right measure to accommodate another person. Mina got scared with all the noise, but when she came to check, she just smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

Kyungsoo lived the longest days of his life.

He tried to do many things and he was prevented from doing every single one. He tried to work in the farm, but the farmers expelled him from the entire planting area. He tried to help his sisters and they locked him away from home. He offered to help with cleaning or cooking, but the cooks laughed on his face. If people weren’t rejecting his help, they often gave him small gifts, which made him feel worse. He won flowers, stones, sweet treats and food and all he wanted to do was to help.

The most frustrating part is that they were trying to make him spend more time with Jongin, but Jongin himself was pretty busy. He was training or dancing and sometimes he was learning many things that Kyungsoo could teach, but he went to someone else. Kyungsoo couldn’t even see him doing those things, because he was locked and Kyungsoo was a farmer. Kyungsoo had no place at the training house and he certainly wasn’t allowed to peek at the sacred dance room.

He tried to reach Jongin when he was finally back home, but it also didn’t work.

“I’m sorry,” Jongin said, grabbing Zitao’s arm to support himself. He looked exhausted and his clothes were dirty. “I’m… I’m all sweaty and hurt and I don’t want to talk this way… I look horrendous…”

He didn’t.

“It doesn’t bother me,” Kyungsoo pleaded. “I just want to talk. I don’t care about how you look…”

“You could say that in a way to reach his heart,” Zitao frowned. “Like that he’s still beautiful, even after he lost every fight today.”

“Zitao,” Jongin blushed. “Please do not make things worse.”

“He will sleep as soon as he cleans himself,” Zitao said. “We bears sleep way too much… You should just wait for a little, Kyungsoo. I know Jongin is truly a beauty, but you’ll put your hands on him eventually. You don’t need to be that eager.”

“I’m really sorry,” Seulgi said, popping up from behind them. “He’s just trying to scare you.”

After that, Kyungsoo became really afraid to look like he was impatient to mate and stayed in the reader’s house or just figuring out the best way to make Jongin feel at home in Penguin house.

 

It didn’t take that long – no matter how much it felt like an eternity – to Yoona calling them. Kyungsoo was reading a document when Yixing knocked on the door. It was late; already at night and the sky was completely clear, no clouds in sight.

“He’s ready,” Yixing said. “Yoona is taking Jongin there. I don’t think I need to show you the way, my friend.”

Kyungsoo nodded. It was a long time since he asked the oracle and it was always a deep, hurtful experience. They never answered Kyungsoo’s questions, but they always warned him. The reading was probably the only step in mating that Kyungsoo was truly afraid of. Kyungsoo walked to the gates quietly and no one on his way greeted him. They knew it.

Yoona was waiting for him way before the right stop. Jongin was sitting on the ground.

“Baekhyun wants to read at his own house,” she announced. “He said you would agree.”

Kyungsoo was surprised. Yoona wasn’t someone to change the formalities. To read at the witch’s house was considered the clean place to do so.

“And you agree?”

“Your mate is a foreigner,” she said as of Jongin wasn’t just there. “Maybe he’ll feel better if he stays away from the witches.”

There was something that she wasn’t telling him, but he wasn’t going to ask.

“I agree,” Kyungsoo said. “I can take him there.”

“I’ll be ready to help you if you needed me,” she said gently. “I wish you good luck.”

Jongin stood up and followed Kyungsoo. He was embarrassed. He could barely face Kyungsoo after the day they kissed and Kyungsoo wasn’t the best person to change that situation. He had to help Jongin, anyway.

“When we get there, don’t be scared if a spirit takes his body,” Kyungsoo whispered as they walked. “He can be possessed, but he won’t hurt you.”

Jongin looked terrified.

“I know it sounds scary,” Kyungsoo tried to smile. “But it’s a natural thing. So I ask you not to run, avoid or threaten him. It’s not  _him_.”

“Yes,” Jongin whispered back, rubbing his own arms.

“Do you know Baekhyun? Yixing’s mate?” Kyungsoo asked gently.

“Only by sight,” Jongin confessed.

“He was born with the light in him… the dark things that we can’t see, he can, because there’s no dark place to him, past or future,” Kyungsoo said. “When he was a kid, he was locked to be an oracle. They gave him drugs to make his mind altered and to guide spirits into him. They hurt him if they didn’t get what they wanted. Yixing had to trade a special material of ours in order to get him here. We didn’t think he would survive… or he would be okay. He decided to continue to use his gift after he was healed, so we must be grateful that he’s helping us. The oracle before him is no longer with us and the witches aren’t very friendly about sharing, so he’s doing us a big favor.”

Jongin nodded slowly.

“That sounds…” he mumbles, sad. “He seems to be a very strong person.”

“He is,” Kyungsoo said. “And he’s also my closest friend, so I beg you to be gentle with him.”

“I understand,” Jongin said and he offered Kyungsoo his hand. “Please.”

Kyungsoo took his hand and knocked on the door. Baekhyun opened it quickly. He was using his old glasses and long, open robes that exposed his tattoos and scars. He showed the way and winked to Kyungsoo when he saw them holding hands. The wood table was prepared and the two trunk seats ready for them.

“You tried,” Kyungsoo said. “But this is no place to such a thing. Are you sure you’re feeling well to do this?”

“Oh, I have never been better, since I’ve waited too long to see my dear friend mate,” he said, mocking, sitting on the other side of the table. “We shouldn’t take non-initiated magic people to the witches’ house, unless we want them to stay there…”

Kyungsoo glanced at Jongin. Baekhyun smiled knowingly and spread a black, thick fabric on the table before he spread the cards. Jongin and Kyungsoo sat and Kyungsoo rested their interlaced hands on his lap.

“So, I’ll do the tarot reading,” Baekhyun said, putting small stones on the table. Jongin was looking around, admiring the stone house. “Each one of you needs to take three cards. Use the free hand because I think you two look cute like that.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Jongin lifted his hand, but he was waiting for something.

“Go on,” Kyungsoo said. “I’ll choose after you.”

Jongin’s hand touched the cards and he chose them easily after picking the first. He just pushed it, afraid of turning them. Kyungsoo did the same, but he thought a little more before choosing them. Baekhyun picked them and ordered in two parallel cards.

“The tower of Aphrodite,” he said, pointing. “This one is Jongin, this one is Kyungsoo.”

He turned the first card of both sides.

“Jongin is the empress…” he laughed. “And Kyungsoo is the emperor! Already a mated pair in the cards.”

“Stop mocking, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo asked.

“Fine,” Baekhyun shrugs. “But that surprised me. I thought you would be the hierophant… so that means that you can actually help Jongin here and not only being a man locked in your mind.”

Jongin was obviously frustrated after seeing himself as a pregnant woman.

“That doesn’t mean you’re a woman,” Kyungsoo said. “It talks about growing, fertility…”

“I’m the one reading,” Baekhyun warns, turning the next two. “And your mating settles you in… Kyungsoo is the hanged man. A sacrifice was made. The obligation… Jongin… the wheel of fortune…”

Baekhyun looked up and inspected Jongin.

“Truly a destined thing, no?” He smiled. Jongin looked at Kyungsoo. “You need to be careful with him, Kyungsoo. He may want to leave, someday.”

Kyungsoo wasn’t exactly worried about that. Baekhyun turned the last two cards.

“And your fate…” he looked at them. “Kyungsoo is the lovers…”

Kyungsoo widened his eyes. Baekhyun seemed as surprised as him.

“What… that means…?”

“Let’s talk about Jongin’s card instead…” Baekhyun picked it. “The past? The mot—”

It came. Kyungsoo stood up immediately, watching how Baekhyun’s eyes went dead. He was trembling, nervous, his lips moving and saying words in the old tongue. His shiny white hair glued to his forehead and Kyungsoo let Jongin’s hand go to hold Baekhyun’s shoulders gently since his head was hanging like he had no choice. Jongin stood up too, but he walked back like he was giving Kyungsoo some space.

“ _Kim Jongin_ ,” Baekhyun said and it wasn’t him. His voice was pitched and when he pushed Kyungsoo away, his posture was different. He moved like he had a curvy body and he passed his hands through his hair like it was way longer. He stood in front of Jongin and lifted his arms to cup his face. “ _Long time no see_ …”

Jongin looked at Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo just nodded. The spirit used Baekhyun’s hand to caress Jongin’s face like a kid.

“ _Poor, poor baby_ ,” she said. It was a woman. “ _A man already and still have no idea of who you are. All they did was lie to you. But Ishtar never gave up on you. She sees you. She will set you free from your cage. She gifted you many talents… you were supposed to be her shiny son… but they kept you. She’s happy you didn’t resist your destiny. Talk to her…”_

The women pushed him down and said this in his ear. Kyungsoo couldn’t hear them. Jongin looked scared and embarrassed.

“ _You should seek your brothers… because they are truly your brothers by magic… and not just by name. The man who kept you chose his kids by their magic, he was a collector and the gods never forgave him to do so,”_ she let him go and took Baekhyun’s glasses off her face. “ _To pay for his crimes, his life only wasn’t enough. They made the kid pray, but the gods aren’t easily pleased. His land will fall and his name will be forgotten. His kids will find their way away from his land and a witch will rule the sea as it should be. Ishtar is glad that you cut the collar. You’re no longer a kept animal.”_

She pointed to his neck. Jongin was speechless. She turned to Kyungsoo, smiling. It was scary how it was Baekhyun’s face, but it didn’t resemble him at all.

“ _Bring our lionesses back, one of them knows his past. She kept it to protect him, but now she doesn’t need anymore. He’s free,”_  she said. Kyungsoo nodded. He never underestimates the spirits’ warning. “ _What do you have to ask, son of Demeter? I can see your troubled heart.”_

“Nothing,” Kyungsoo said. “I was expecting a warning about the mating.”

“ _Forget your past, that’s your mother’s advice. You know who you are,”_  she said, sitting on the trunk seat. “ _You don’t have your mate’s problem. You’re the one running away from yourself.”_

Kyungsoo just stared.

“ _Demeter never abandoned you, but she’s a hurt mother. She wants you to reach to her,”_  the spirit laughed. “ _Bring your people back and revive the old rituals. Open your books. You need to make this a safe place for the future…”_

“Why?” Kyungsoo asked.

“ _Winter is coming,”_  she said and fell over him. It took a few minutes to Baekhyun to say something. Jongin was frozen in place and Kyungsoo was holding his friend, worried.

Baekhyun lifted his head and pouted,

“I am hungry,” he said. “Why do I feel like I used to have a full chest…?”

 

Kyungsoo took Jongin home. His brother and sister were waiting for him at the door, but as soon as they saw them approaching, they entered the house. They were probably just waiting to see if he was fine. Jongin was silent, walking next to Kyungsoo in a slow pace.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kyungsoo said. It felt truly fast. A day before the ceremony, already… “I hope you have a good night sleep.”

“Thank you,” Jongin said. “Did you do that before?”

“The reading? Yes. But not like… it was.”

Jongin turned to him completely. The wind was moving his shirt and his chest tattoo was visible, just a small part of it.

“She said things that I’ve heard before,” he said. “I believe her.”

“You should, but not completely,” Kyungsoo warned him. “Spirits see more than us, but they aren’t neutral.”

“I know,” he nodded. “I know there are mean spirits.”

They stood in front of each other without saying a thing. Kyungsoo didn’t want to leave so soon.

“I want to ask you something,” Jongin said suddenly, looking down. “Since tomorrow we… Can I wait a little longer to move to your house? I wanted to stay with my family for more time. I just…”

“Yes, you can…” Kyungsoo smiled. “You can stay with your family as much as you want. You need time to adapt… but you can also move when you want, too. I will get my home prepared for your arrival.”

“Thank you,” Jongin smiled back. “I… can I ask you… something… intimate…?”

“You can ask me anything,” Kyungsoo sighed. “We’re not supposed to keep secrets from each other.”

“Have you had lovers before?”

Kyungsoo wasn’t expecting that. Jongin was looking at him fiercely as if he planned to ask this a long time ago.

“Yes,” he nodded. “I had a lover a long time ago. He left to be a watcher. A barbarian… how you called it before.”

Jongin sighed in relief.

“Did you think we mated untouched?” Kyungsoo asked, amused. Jongin blushed.

“Sorry. Yixing said he… that he…”

“Yixing is a special person,” Kyungsoo smiled again. “He waited for his true love and he found it. He’s lucky.”

“I see,” Jongin gulped. “I’m sorry. I… I don’t know how things work and… back in my land, it was impossible to think about two men… marrying… mating? My brother married a man and it was a scandal… they call it a queer marriage.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo frowned. “I can’t imagine such thing. Are you uncomfortable because I’m a man?”

“No, I mean… maybe,” Jongin looked lost. “I… I was scared at first, but then I met you and you’re not scary at all, so… I guess I’m curious, now.”

“I feel like you’re depreciating me,” Kyungsoo teased. Jongin laughed. “People here think I’m scary. I have a reputation…”

“Sorry,” he said gently. “I like you. My entire family married or is going to marry people they didn’t exactly choose, at least not out of love… It’s my destiny as the ruling family too. I never thought… that you were the one who was being forced to it.”

Kyungsoo gulped.

“I’m not unhappy, Jongin,” he said. “Don’t worry about that.”

Jongin nodded.

“I hope so,” his voice was soft. “I wouldn’t like to be a weight to you.”

“You’re not,” Kyungsoo smiled. “You’re a gift.”

Jongin seemed to be satisfied with that answer and he stared at Kyungsoo differently.

“Can I kiss you again?”

Kyungsoo tried to not look that surprised with his request. He mumbled a timid ‘yes’. Jongin made it look pretty easy. He just kissed Kyungsoo, no other part touching beside their lips. He closed his eyes., but Kyungsoo kept his open, too nervous to take it easy. Jongin broke the contact but moved just a little, looking at Kyungsoo.

“You don’t scare me, but do I scare you…?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo nodded. “A lot.”

Jongin laughed loud and it was a delicious sound.

“Then, let’s just hug,” Jongin engulfed him in his arms. “Is that okay?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo relaxed a little bit, letting his face rest on Jongin’s shoulder. “That’s nice…”

They stood like that for long minutes. It was warm and good inside the hug and Kyungsoo let him go reluctantly when Zitao popped up at the door, asking for Jongin.

“He’s just mocking me,” Jongin blushed. “He’s not that protective…”

“He should be,” Kyungsoo said. “He’s your older brother. I am also very caring for my sisters.”

“I don’t know why you all treat me like a baby,” Jongin snorted. “It’s my curse, I see.”

“Go back home and enjoy with your family,” Kyungsoo said gently. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Jongin smiled cutely. “You will.”

 

Kyungsoo felt a strange energy in his body on the way home. He felt like a child after a day of playing in the woods. He had to answer a dozen questions from Jiwoo before he got to his room. He sat on his bed and looked at the brand new empty side he made. The pillow, the blankets… he asked himself how it would be when Jongin slept there. How it would be felt to have someone sleeping next to him every night.

He wasn’t frustrated because Jongin didn’t want to share a bed yet. Actually, Kyungsoo felt relieved that he was bonding with his family. Bears were wanderers and he had to feel like he belonged to the Land. Eventually, they would be together. There was no hurry to take him in.

 

Before sleeping, Kyungsoo decided to visit the small garden around his home and he bent to analyze the parts that weren’t growing. Mina complained about her roses not growing anymore – she believed the dogs ate them. He touched the damaged stalks, one by one, rubbing them gently. He closed his eyes and because he had no idea how to pray, he just talked to them. He felt weird and then left to his room, falling sleep soon.

 

 

 

When Kyungsoo woke up in the next day, he opened the door of his house to find the people already in a celebratory mood. Flowers, people carrying food and their party clothes. As they saw him there, they screamed compliments and good luck wishes. Kyungsoo had some time before Miyoung or Kibum came to collect him.

He walked around the house, watching the flowers. Instead of the small, broken stalks, the rose bush was blooming, her leaves and thorns growing and climbing the wall.

Kyungsoo stared at his own hands.

 

 

 

 

.

 

“Don’t move,” Kibum slapped his hand. “I don’t authorize it!”

Kyungsoo wants to sigh, but he’ll be punished if he tries to. Miyoung was checking the painting on his face. He couldn’t do a thing on his own. They bathed him, dried him, made him sit on a chair for hours, naked and hungry. Eventually, they pitied him and allowed a meal (still naked).

“The sleeves are too long,” Kibum said, adjusting them. “Look at that. Do you think we should cut it?”

“No, it looks cute,” Miyoung smiled. The scented candles in the room were making Kyungsoo nauseous. “He’s so beautiful with dark colors.”

“He is,” Kibum said proudly. “I can’t believe I’m witnessing Kyungsoo’s ceremony. It feels unreal.”

Kyungsoo knew he was being offended, somehow.

“You need to get the right flowers to match with the robes and the shadows,” she warned him. “Maybe dark orchids and black tulips?”

“Can we take the black tulips?”

“I won’t use any flower crowns,” Kyungsoo declared. “Don’t even try.”

“You have to—" Kibum tried.

“No,” Kyungsoo said again.

Kibum and Miyoung stared at each other, tired.

“Your mate got ready way faster than you and he agreed to use the flower crown…” she said.

“And I’m certain that he looks lovely,” Kyungsoo smiled. “But I won’t use it.”

Miyoung sighed, putting her hand on her waist.

“You’re so stubborn…” she shook her head slowly. “I guess we don’t need to put it on, then.”

“You could just let it go for today,” Kibum rolled his eyes back. “The people outside are waiting for you, then—Ah, we almost forgot it!”

Instead of explaining to Kyungsoo what they were going to do, the pair of friends left the room. It was frustrating because Kyungsoo was really close to being set free from this exhausting task of being formally dressed. The best thing about being a farmer was that he never cared much about his appearance. His nails were really short, his clothes were dirty and he hadn’t to care about people inspecting him.

He stood in the silence of the room for long minutes before the door opened.

It was Baekhyun. He was beautifully dressed and he had a beautiful flower on his hair.

“Nice to see you,” Kyungsoo smiled. Baekhyun smiled back.

“Nice to see you,” he said, walking to Kyungsoo. “I could barely recognize you, my dear penguin. What a nice change!”

“I’m grateful for your kind words,” Kyungsoo snorted, “even if you mean to annoy me.”

Baekhyun stood in front of him in silence and suddenly, he took a little box out of his clothes.

“For you,” he said and he looked like he was emotional to do so. “It’s a gift from me and Yixing. Don’t open it now!”

“Fine,” Kyungsoo said. “But you didn’t have to.”

“Today is a special day,” Baekhyun argued. “Please do not look down at your own special things, Kyungsoo. You deserve this.”

Kyungsoo smiled, a bit shy.

“When you two feel like leaving the place, your room is settled at the reader house. You don’t need to stay at the celebration, I know you think it’s boring,” Baekhyun winked. “And no one is expecting you to be around. Go have your time with your mate. When you’re asleep, me and Ahyoung are going to finish your tattoos. Based on the tea I made, you won’t even feel the scratching.”

“Baekhyun…” Kyungsoo warned. “Please tell me you didn’t make this differently…”

“A bit stronger, because you two will need the icebreaker,” Baekhyun said seriously. “But then, nothing else. I also left an entire bowl of olive oil in case you need it.”

Kyungsoo slapped him. Baekhyun whined and then pout.

“Give me a hug,” Kyungsoo said. Baekhyun easily forgot his bad mood. It was a nice moment to enjoy a friend’s hug. Kyungsoo was scared and he was finally understanding the weight of that day. After a while, they stopped hugging, Baekhyun held his hand and walked with him out of the house.

The sun was getting down and the people were already around the table. Some of the kids were running around, carrying the flowers that they were finally allowed to pick and giving them to adults. He walked easily between them, smiling and greeting. They were eating and laughing and the musicians were playing soft songs. Even Seungwan was playing the flute and Kyungsoo enjoyed seeing people being so happy – he didn’t expect that so many people would join the celebration, since his family and Jongin’s were small. His farm friends did a great job picking the fruits and the food seemed to be good, displayed over the wood tables. He was so grateful that so many people helped him that he felt the need to cry, but he contained himself.

Yoona found him. She looked different from the last days. Now that the rituals were gone, she was smiley and in a light mood.

“For a moment, I thought you wouldn’t come to celebrate,” she approached him. “Your mate was taken by the kids. You need to save him.”

Kyungsoo looked around – the kids sure liked to use their energy during parties. She pointed to him where Jongin was. Kyungsoo saw his figure, surrounded by small kids that were throwing flowers at him. He was himself carrying a little one and laughing. Kyungsoo’s heart was warmed by the sight of him.

“Like birds, dogs, cats, and foxes,” the kids were singing. “And turtles and frogs and rabbits and sheep!”

Kyungsoo joined their singing.

“And deer… you’ll have a mate,” he sang. “Now can I have mine?”

Most of them stopped immediately when he approached. Jongin turned to him, smiling. He looked truly beautiful with flowers in his hair and blue clothing. His cheeks were red and he looked very young, for some reason.

“Yes!” Three kids screamed. They started to run, eager to throw flowers at someone else and when Jongin put the small kid on the ground, she started running too.

“They were bothering you?” Kyungsoo asked gently.

“I am never bothered by children,” Jongin smiled and the sun was no rival to him. “They make my heart soft…”

“I can see it,” Kyungsoo smiled. The old songs were matching the sky. “Where are your brother and sister?”

“After crying a lot, they gave me blessings,” Jongin snorted. “Zitao is probably eating somewhere… Seulgi is watching her mate…”

“My sisters also rejected my company today,” Kyungsoo said, pointing. Jongin picked his hand, where he was holding the box.

“What’s that?”

“A gift…” Kyungsoo said. “One of the many I’ve received this week. I’ll keep it in a safe place.”

“What it is?”

Kyungsoo looked at the box.

“I’ll open when we leave.”

Jongin blinked.

“Leave? For the ceremony?”

“No,” Kyungsoo laughed. “This is the ceremony.”

Jongin looked around. There were loud laughter and people walking around.

“There is nothing else?”

“Do you want more formalities?” Kyungsoo raised one eyebrow. “I had enough!”

“Yes,” Jongin smiled again. “Me too. But back at my land… there was a priest… and people were in an altar, everyone watching them…”

“We already pleased the gods and the ancestors by our family,” Kyungsoo said. “There’s no need of stating anything. The celebration is just a way to celebrate nature cycles. It’s like we’re creating our own spring.”

“It does look like a spring party…” Jongin said and he sounded dreamy, nostalgic. “Where are we going to…?”

“The reader’s house,” Kyungsoo said. “The same place you were tattooed.”

“Oh,” Jongin nodded. “Then, should we go now?”

“Let’s wait for the tea,” Kyungsoo sighed. He couldn’t skip this step. Yoona, as always, seemed to have known he was talking about it and approached them, holding two old, used mugs. That way, it was hard to make it look like it was a ceremonial step, but Kyungsoo knew better. She smiled and offered them, without saying anything. When they grabbed their mugs, she turned and left. Her work was done.

Jongin smelled it. It smelled like cinnamon and cocoa and it was a delicious scent.

“Can we drink it?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo said, watching how happy he was tasting the hot drink. “We should do it, but… try not to drink too much.”

Jongin stopped drinking and looked at him, scared.

“Why…?” He said and there was cinnamon around his lips.

Kyungsoo didn’t know how to explain.

“Just… trust me…” he was embarrassed and he sipped his tea to avoid eye contact.

Kyungsoo drank half of the mug and he was already scared. Jongin drank a bit more. Kyungsoo poured the rest on plants in the way; at least they would make good use out of it. There wasn’t a living soul near the reader’s house and that made Kyungsoo blush. He didn’t think about that in Mina’s mating ceremony, but everybody knew what was happening. He wasn’t used to having his intimacy exposed like that.

“Why is it suddenly so warm,” Jongin wiped his sweaty face. Judging by the short way they had just walked, he wasn’t probably sweating out of the physical effort. Kyungsoo was feeling warm too and when he opened the door, his hands were shaking as much as the candle’s light under the wind.

The room was exactly the same. Only a few candles were lit up and the mirror was facing the wall. Jongin closed the door and Kyungsoo put the little box in the corner, on the ground. Kyungsoo looked at the carpet, where the bowl was put on, and gulped.

“I hope I don’t get nightmares like the first time I was here,” Jongin mumbled. “Teas and tattoos scare me since then… I’m even feeling a bit feverish…”

Kyungsoo looked at him. Jongin was pink in the face, and his clothes were tainted with small points of sweat.

“That’s the tea,” Kyungsoo pointed. “It’s not going to give you nightmares…”

Jongin looked around and blinked. He seemed to understand, finally.

“Oh,” he whispered.

“We don’t have to do anything,” Kyungsoo assured him. “It’s just an old thing… the tea is to enhance fertility and we aren’t even… so if we just wait, eventually they will come to do the tattoos.”

Jongin didn’t answer. He closed his eyes with force and shivered. He wasn’t used to the herbs’ usage.

“Are you okay…?” Kyungsoo asked. He was burning too, but he was afraid for his mate.

“I feel weird,” Jongin said and he pushed down his own sleeves as if he wanted to rip his clothes apart. “Take my flower crown… please.”

He bent his body and waited. Kyungsoo hesitated because it was a weird request, but he took it off Jongin’s head slowly.

Kyungsoo dropped the dead flowers on the floor. When he looked up, Jongin held his face with both hands and kissed him. Maybe it was the tea’s effect, but Kyungsoo didn’t resist or hesitated to kiss him back. It felt truly natural, different from before. A gentle kiss.

Kyungsoo expected them to exchange words, but they could only talk with their eyes. Kyungsoo allowed Jongin to help him to take his clothes off. His hands were shaking too and Kyungsoo tried to be careful while undressing his mate.

They stood up, naked, just staring at each other. Jongin had marks all around his body, recent fighting marks. His chest tattoo was huge and it felt like the bear was staring back at Kyungsoo. Jongin was analyzing Kyungsoo’s tattoos too and he touched some of them. Kyungsoo had many, all over his body. They were for different purposes: protection, gods’ offer, and spells.

Jongin lifted his hand and looked at Kyungsoo, waiting. It was implicit that he was asking for permission to touch. Kyungsoo took his hand and pressed against the chest tattoo.

He was burning under his mate’s touch, but he endured it quietly. They were sweating, Kyungsoo was feeling a thirst that wasn’t exactly regular. He looked down and watched with no surprise, how both of them were excited even if their bodies were apart.

Kyungsoo repeated Jongin’s gesture and kissed him. This time, he wasn’t gentle, but hungry. They broke the distance between them and it felt like every inch of touching skin was on fire. It felt wonderful just to kiss – between bites and small sighs – but Kyungsoo wouldn’t settle for that, now that they have started it. He got to stop the kiss for just a moment and grabbed Jongin’s hand, guiding him to sit at the carpet. He did it and he looked up like a kid, waiting. Kyungsoo sat on his tights, facing him and kissed him again. Now, Jongin felt more comfortable to run his hands everywhere on Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo grabbed his hair tightly. Jongin tried to touch their lower parts between them, but Kyungsoo held his hand again and moved it to the bowl. When he had both of them in his hands, Kyungsoo finally let his voice out.

They came very easily, even if Jongin’s hands were shaking and he touched Kyungsoo for a longer time, unsure of how to please him. Kyungsoo expected to calm down after that, but he was still sweating, still burning as if nothing had happened. He lied on the carpet and breathed hard, staring at the ceiling. They could hear the music from a long distance.

Jongin laid next to him and grabbed his hand while they waited. It felt different.

“Come here,” Kyungsoo whispered. He didn’t need to explain further. Jongin easily looked over him, supporting his body on his arms. Kyungsoo touched his mate’s face. They were wet and dirty, now. Kyungsoo opened his legs slowly, accommodating them between Jongin’s hips. Jongin lied on him so they could kiss. They let their tongues slide against each other for a while; Kyungsoo was shivering and there was definitely different energy around him. He watched how Jongin submerged his hand on the bowl again and held his breath. Jongin moved away from him cautiously to push one of his legs. Kyungsoo lifted his hips in response. He closed his eyes and allowed Jongin to explore everything. It was beautiful to observe how his mate was careful but curious. Kyungsoo waited until he could; he took Jongin’s hands again and showed him the way.

Just his fingers made Kyungsoo shake. He looked at the ceiling and it was like he was seeing a red fog all over the place. He grabbed the carpet unconsciously and breathed hard.

It took too long to feel his mate inside him, he thought. It was a long time since he had intimacy and his body was responding too fast to simple touches.

He looked at Jongin. He was moving his body, holding Kyungsoo’s leg against him – and he looked… like someone else. There was something about his body movement that looked too rhythmic; their gazes meet and Kyungsoo felt a chill down his spine together with arousal. He couldn’t understand what was going on.

“Kyungsoo,” he said and his voice was deeper. The echo of it seemed to hit the walls with force.

“Kyungsoo,” he repeated. Now, Kyungsoo knew it wasn’t a sensation. Jongin’s voice was strong enough that it felt on the walls. “Say my name.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t answer properly; he was almost blind by the sensations, the red fog in his eyes and the sound against the walls. He tried to look away from his mate – his body waves and his eyes made a glowing, shining effect – and he saw it.

The flowers on the crown weren’t tied or dead anymore. Their roots were growing and spreading on the floor. Kyungsoo finally understood.

They were doing sex magic.

Kyungsoo couldn’t understand why or how, but now it all made sense. Jongin was pounding harder into him and Kyungsoo was struggling to think, his body drowning in pleasure waves.

“Say my name,” he said again. To Kyungsoo’s shock, he could see a thin, long crack forming in the wall after the echo.

“Jongin,” he said quickly, tensed, because he was feeling an urge down low and he touched himself, not controlling his body anymore. He closed his eyes. He could hear the walls shaking with every movement of them. Jongin bent over him and Kyungsoo held his shoulders.

It hit him so violently that he screamed. He threw his head back, rubbing on the floor and pushed his feet up, trembling. Jongin didn’t stop, and Kyungsoo, at this point, was just feeling, not acting. His body wasn’t responding to him and he had never felt so good in his life.

When he no longer could hear the echoes, he opened his eyes.

The roots were crawling up the walls. The flowers seemed to be watching them.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

They were deeply asleep when the tattoos were done. They were exhausted by the long night, dehydrated and sleepy. Kyungsoo didn’t feel pain or heard a sound. When he woke up, the sun was bright on the window and he could feel Jongin’s body over him. His head was resting on Kyungsoo’s chest.

Kyungsoo touched his mate’s hair gently. His shoulder was hurting and he tried to look at it. There was a nice tattoo place on his left shoulder.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo said.

Jongin was deeply asleep, so Kyungsoo had to move him so he could sit up. When he put Jongin on the floor, Kyungsoo noticed that his new tattoo was on the back.  It was, like Kyungsoo’s, a small word.

Kyungsoo got close to read it.

 

 _Domus_.

 


	3. Cold land and the untamed cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you ever killed a man?" Baekhyun asks. "Do you know the feeling, the taste of blood?"
> 
> Minseok smiled. The winds did nothing to him; he was used to coldness.
> 
> "Yes."

It was a bit warmer, Minseok realized. That still meant cold and snow, but at least Luhan wasn't petrified in the other side of the bed. He looked for his shoes before risking to put his feet on the floor. He picked the fur coat on the nightstand and dressed it while walking to the kitchen. By the tiny window on the room, the road seemed cleaner. He went to the bathroom to clean himself before cooking anything. Everything seemed a bit dark and cramped in their "house", even in a clear day like this one; Minseok gave up of trying to put some candles inside, because the humidity in the air made them weak, creating a weird atmosphere. The never-ending fire in each room was the only source of light and the strongest one in their place. A Vesta devotee made them and since this moment, they were obligated to left a small offering to the goddess, along with the other gods they worshiped. Luhan kept so many frozen plants and wood that Minseok almost pitied him.

"Damned be," Minseok mumbled, checking how the stairs were dirty. The boys were back and they brought the mess with them. No one was in the kitchen, though. They were probably sleeping; the kitchen was the place to chat, after all. Minseok had to grown used to stay traveling outside of their land or locked inside, near the fire. Not that he minded it, but sometimes it felt like a prison.

Minseok chose the cleanest – and curiously oldest, as pretty much everything inside their "house", - cup and pan to prepare the hot cocoa. It took ten minutes, time enough for Luhan to feel his absence in bed. You can fool a man's mind, but not his cold body.

"Good morning," he groaned, looking around. He must have noticed the signs of their arrival. "Just you?"

"For now, I guess," Minseok let the warming cup close to his face. "I'm afraid that we'll have to fight to get some dinner."

Luhan rubbed his face.

"I'm afraid of other things," he said and turned back before Minseok could understand.

Understanding things were the hardest part of his current life. When he was at Sea-Land, he thought that geography and the old language were difficult. As he arrived at Cold Land and was introduced to the "barbarians", he found out that he knew almost nothing about the world. Every small conversation between the men around him exposed his ignorance. Since he was officially taken, Minseok learned how to survive mostly, but also that the truths that his father expected him to master were all lies.

Minseok enjoyed his drink – it was rare to get that powder.

"Good Morning," a tiny voice came from the corner of the room. It was a teenage boy. "I was sent to give you the correspondence."

Minseok had seen the boy once, probably being trained. He pushed the old and heavy wooden chair and tapped it.

"Thank you," he smiled. "Come sit with me and drink a cup of a warm drink. You seem to be in need."

He was wet from the snow and it was dangerous, but the watchers were taught in that crude way. Some of them died and no one cared about it. Minseok noticed that these boys were probably going to die in any place, watchers or not. Luhan took him in a journey in the common area and even if Minseok knew that poverty and violence reigned outside the lands, he couldn't even picture what he saw there.

"Thank you, sir, but I'm just a messenger," The boy shrank in size and Minseok inspected his trembling hands.

"It's an order," Minseok smiles. "Come here."

He walked carefully and sat down. Minseok poured the rest of the hot cocoa in a simple mug. The boy looked at him with big eyes before sipping it.

"Be careful," Minseok said. "It's hot."

The boy nodded and looked at the drink.

"What's that?"

"Hot cocoa. It's from a fruit."

"It tastes good," he said shyly. "Can I drink it all?"

"Of course," Minseok laughs. "When you finish it, go change your clothes at the main room. You can pick any clothes you need. If anyone asks, it's a cat order."

The boy nodded again, now a bit happier. Minseok watched him drink and smile, then leave a bunch of letters on the table before leaving, still unsure.

"So that means I got no breakfast?" Luhan said, leaning in the door. He wasn't showing any signs of being mad and Minseok knew he wasn't. "You need to stop being such a soft-hearted man."

"I'm not," Minseok argued because Luhan wasn't any different. "At least to grown men. I can't let a boy of his age be like that. I've raised three of those."

"Of course," Luhan rolled his eyes affectionately. "Your three babies. I really am a step-dad, ain't I?"

Minseok snorted. Luhan wasn't talking about his snowcats – that differently of him can go around in the freezing weather with no consequences, - but his younger brothers. Or maybe his oldest sisters, even if they're not related to him by name. He misses them – it's been years since he saw them, after all. When he left, Jongin was struggling through his coming-of-age phase, Jongdae was an unwed man and Junmyeon wasn't yet a full ruler. He kept memories of his brothers, but after all this time, the pain had taken over his heart. He had a full family, of course, an extensive group of people that he cared about, but nothing could replace his original bond.

"There's a letter for you," Minseok pointed, untying the lace made of straw ropes. "Oh, for me too!"

"There's always a letter for you," Luhan complained, in the middle of his messy breakfast making. "You're so popular, don't be that surprised. Who sent the letter to me?"

Minseok picks the crude and strongly sealed letter.

"To Luhan, a Green Land warning," Minseok frowned. "It's in red letters."

"Huuuh," Luhan turned back. "This is not a good sign…"

"Are you in trouble," Minseok giggled. "Tell me now, I don't have widow clothing."

"Ah, probably not," Luhan shrugged. "The hardest decision they could make without me is expelling me from the land, but I haven't committed any treason act, I guess. How about you?"

Minseok inspects them.

"As always, Boah and Junmyeon," Minseok sighed. "When will Jongdae send another letter? He's so secretive since he got married."

Luhan laughed and looked through the window. The carriages are still there, under the weak snow.

"It's a nice day, but I do suspect that the house feels warmer because Chanyeol is back to the forge," Luhan mumbled. "I can hear the metals screaming. The carriages must have been in need of repair."

"These men drive like their lives will end in the next day," Minseok mumbled, checking the letters. "Wouldn't be a surprise."

"Can you read the letter for me?" Luhan asked, carrying the big old pan with a thick towel wrapped around his hands. "I will pay attention this time."

"You say this, but when I stop reading, I know you haven't listened to any words," Minseok raised one eyebrow. "But if I don't read, then who will?"

Minseok's first job at their "House" was as a reader. Yifan had many men and none of them could read in more than one tongue – if they could read in any at all. Most of them joined the watchers because they were poor, starving or because they were criminals. Even the ones that came from actual gated lands were just simple people that could basically read in the common language, with poor comprehension of intricate texts. Minseok could read in foreign languages, the common language, and even the old language. He was the one who taught Jongdae and Jongin how to read and he was used to reading books for them all the time.

Minseok still remembers when he was taken in silence by Jiaer to the tallest room in the meeting room. It was a dark, long room with no windows and a heavy, huge man was sitting on the opposite side of a table, dressed in a long red robe with foreign language characters. Minseok sat next to him and read them: "the dragon will rise". Yifan smiled,

"I have a place for you, now," he said simply. "No man here can't live without working and you'll be a great part of our group."

"I thought I was supposed to marry someone," Minseok frowned. "I brought even a gift for a ceremony."

Yifan laughed at Minseok's boldness.

"Yes, of course. Go outside and pick any guy," Yifan made a hand gesture, distracted. "When you sure that you have found the right man, come upstairs and I'll make you a document myself."

"That's all?" Minseok smiled, a bit confused. "I have so many questions. Are there only men here? Are they all unwed?"

"Yes, our women aren't here, they're disguised, outside," Yifan said serious, rubbing his eyebrow. "They are our lionesses and birds, the ones that keep us safe and informed. This place here is a war retreat cave, they don't belong here. The men you'll see here are warriors, they don't have time for such thing… I don't let my men bring innocent people here. We have rules."

"Where am I placed in such rules?" Minseok dared to ask.

"For now, a new, learning, apprentice," Yifan pointed, moving in the chair. He had many tattoos peeking from his robes. "When you prove your worth, they will be one of us. And then you won't be an innocent man anymore."

Minseok knew what these words could mean, but he decided not to ask about it.

"Explain about the rules," he asked gently. Yifan tapped the wood with his fingers and two candles lit up. Minseok blinked; the room was now lighter, easy to recognize the frames and the papers around.

"The first one is that this is a one-way journey," Yifan said. "If you become a watcher, you die a watcher. No one leaves us."

"I figured that out," Minseok smiles uncomfortably. "I want to know about them… non-spoken laws. Those ones that everybody knows, but no one says."

Yifan looked at him curiously. Minseok tried to picture how he would be seen under the man's eyes.

"You were supposed to be your land's ruler," he said slowly. "But you gave up."

"I wasn't born to be a stone," Minseok licked his lips. "I don't like to be stuck and I'm not easily seduced by power."

"Then, what could seduce you?" Yifan crossed his arms. "Money? A good lay? Secrets?"

"I do think I'm very curious," Minseok agreed, looking at the paintings on the walls. "But the only thing I want is to have control over my own destiny."

Yifan seemed to be pleased with the answer.

"Then, listen," he sighed. "The boys here came from dark places. Do not show up, do not complain about our simple ways. We don't want to draw attention. Do not look for fights and get out of the way when you see one. People here have the freedom to solve their own problems. Do not get attached to young men, some of them will die easily. We lose a significant number of brothers. Don't talk to anyone about what's said and done here. Only watchers know our struggle. Since you'll be in charge to read, then your mouth must be closed. We know more than the king. We are his eyes, hands, and feet. Be ready to leave at any moment, we can't be safe anywhere. Do not say no to requests because you don't want to do."

Minseok nodded slowly.

"Is that all?"

"You'll have time to learn more," Yifan said and he sounded serious. "Go outside and pick a man. You don't have to lay with him if you don't want to. I know it may sound weird to your land, but here we don't care about that. I let my men have whoever they want, as long it's not forced, but in your case, I need to state to your brother that you're one of us. Your land obligates me this type of… document."

"I don't mind marrying a man or a woman," Minseok shrugged. "As long as they're pretty."

Minseok was raised around many beautiful people and he wouldn't settle for less than that.

"Understood," Yifan clicked his tongue. "Jiaer!"

The man came in slowly and stood next to the door, in silence.

"Take him to the deer," Yifan pointed. "I knew his stupid pretty face would have some use one day."

 

Luhan claps to draw Minseok's attention.

"What?" Minseok blinked.

"Here," Luhan gave him his glasses. "You said you would read the letter for me."

"Oh, of course," Minseok took the glasses and put them on; they were a bit small for his face, but he never complained. "Give me a knife too, they sealed this with magic, I guess. Look how…"

He tries to rip the thick paper and he failed. Luhan picked a knife and instead of giving to Minseok, he cut the envelope himself.

"It's animal glue," Luhan explained while sitting to drink his hot cocoa. "They boil animal skin for a long time. The thing is that there are also herbs inside and if you try to pick it with your bare hands, they will burn. Only touch the paper with a towel."

Minseok followed his instructions.

"This land is sure a scary place," Minseok said. Every time Luhan told him a story about growing up in Green Land, Minseok was fascinated and curious about living there. It all resembled the fairy tales' books that he read to Jongin, hoping that his little brother would fall asleep.

"Ah, they're very smart. Only if you lived there you'll know how to open this thing and don't get hurt," Luhan smiled proudly – the same proud that he showed when Minseok touched his deer tattoo in his back.

"Dear Green Lander Luhan, deer, _oculi magni, sapiens cor_ ," Minseok stopped reading and stare at Luhan, who seemed to be listening and not just staring lovingly at Minseok, as always. "Great eyes, smart heart?"

"It's my name," Luhan said, using the drink's vapor to warm his hands. "I told you about the rituals. I got my name and my tattoo on the same day. Also, a family."

"I remember, but that's… a confusing name," Minseok said and went back to read before Luhan could complain. "The council sends this letter with the purpose to warn you about our recent decision to close the gates for at least two solar cycles. We are under threats and we are taking care of our duty as the feeders of the people. We give you three moon cycles to return to our land if you desire to join us. Your family calls you back and the cookers will re-open the doors to your— You were a cook?"

"Yes," Luhan informed him proudly. "And a musician. I sang the songs in every big event. If I were home in the last wedding, I would be singing too."

"Morana helps me," Minseok sighed. "And you can't make one decent meal."

"I am boiling cakes for you right now," Luhan pointed to the fire. "Cakes I've made myself. They were a bit frozen, but what's not fro—"

"Calm your nerves," Minseok snorted. "I was just mocking you."

"You should be careful with your words," Luhan warned him, almost points. "I always make you warm food. You show me nothing but ungratefulness."

"Do you want me to stop reading?" Minseok asked defiantly and that made Luhan quiet. "As I imagined… We ask you to keep this matter secret and to burn down the letter as soon as you read it. The letter will burn completely if you set it on fire. As we were informed that now you have a mate, they could join you if they accept participating in the rituals. We send you a blessing from the animal spirits. The Green Land Council."

"Uh," Luhan said. "Well, not bad news, but…"

"It sounds like a serious matter," Minseok said, serious. "What are you going to do about it?"

"First," Luhan took the letter of Minseok's hand. "I will burn it."

He throws the paper in the fire and in a matter of seconds, it becomes dust. Minseok watched it burn.

"Now, there's nothing else," Luhan said, then sipped his drink.

"What?" Minseok asked.

"We can't be away from here for two solar cycles," Luhan said. "It's too long and I doubt that whatever threat that made them so afraid will disappear easily."

"But… what about your family?" Minseok was now worried. "You always travel to visit them…"

"Unfortunately, I left the land to join the watchers and there's no return route," Luhan said in a nostalgic way. "I miss them. Vivi recently mated and I wasn't there to help her with the rituals. The family is very responsible in the mating rituals… But I guess it can't be helped."

Minseok looked at him and pushed up his glasses.

"You could return to visit them one last time," he suggested. "Before they close the gates."

Luhan moved his mouth, thinking.

"The animal's spirits and the witches could make me stay there," Luhan said. "And they wouldn't let you in. Only the people that accept the rituals can stay. And they could take a long time."

"You could go without me," Minseok rolled his eyes. "We're married, not tied by an umbilical cord."

"You won't get free of your husband that easily," Luhan squinted his eyes. "If I take my eyes off you, the man around him may want to take a bite."

Minseok sighed deeply.

"I'll read my letters now," he announced, standing up. "In peace, where the men's noise won't reach me."

"Take your cakes with you," Luhan pointed. "I can put them in a plate."

Minseok waits until Luhan takes the small cakes off the oil and dries them. They're warm and smell good and Minseok is silently grateful for that threat. Before he could reach the room, the cats came for the cakes. Minseok took one and divided into two halves to serve them before sitting in his bed. In that cold weather, only his bed was safe enough.

"My brother or my sister?" Minseok asked cotton, the white cat. "Which I should read first?"

She meowed back.

"You're right, her letter is probably better," Minseok chose. "Let's read his boring letter first."

 

 

_Dear Minseok,_

_How are you doing, my brother? It's been a while since the last time I wrote for you. I apologize for that and I guarantee that I miss you terribly. Your cats sure miss you too and they don't even annoy Jongin's dogs anymore. I have plenty of news to tell you and I hope you make time to tell me about your life in the Cold Land. I worry about you. First, the excellent news: I was just informed that Jongdae's wife, Choi Sooyoung, the second to land rulership, is expecting a baby. I guess we have become uncles! They expect the baby to be born in the summer and they will formally invite us to the naming ceremony, as my close friend Minho have told me. Right now, I can't visit them, because I am waiting for Boah to return with a possible candidate to be my wife. In case the negotiations succeed, I will ask you to return to be by my side if your "family" allow you to. I guess nothing of this is unexpected since they are all events that we planned to happen soon or later, but I have some surprising news. As our partnership with Green and was maintained, Jongin has left to join them almost three moon cycles ago. He has "mated" the Land ruler and even if he was reluctant at first, the messenger told me that they have a great relationship and that Jongin is getting along with his new family. Last season was prospering and the sea gods have taken our offers. Since we have no problem with watchers since you left, I guess the Gods have blessed us again._

_With love,_

_Junmyeon._

"He knows how to complain without losing his formality," Minseok laughed. "I don't really know what to do with that news."

The cats were just licking themselves after the meal.

"Let's see…" Minseok opened the other letter.

 

Dear Minseok,

The land is a mess. Your brother is losing his mind, alone here, since he allowed Jongin to leave. I'm worried about both, to be honest. I'm in charge of choosing his wife and that's why I left, but I don't know for how long he'll handle the effort of being a ruler of such a big land. Your father has lost his mind in the same way, if I remember correctly. I will choose a fair wife that can help him to make decisions, but poor Jongin hasn't a choice and was mated to a man – you can imagine how he reacted to such news. He left without saying goodbye to Sehun and he was heartbroken. The offers keep being accepted, after many years, which is calming the people, but I don't see for how long we can keep the gates under the eyes of the protectors. I also find very strange that Jongdae hasn't pronounced yet about his heir. Since Minho has no child or wife, the kid could be the next ruler.  Now I'm in the common area and the winter is approaching, it's cold and the commoners are having trouble with normal activities. There is a rumor going around the villages that unknowns are coming and they're hiding on the banned area. The King hasn't said a word yet – we all know he's a fool. I've been worried about you up there. How are you going, my dear?

With love,

Boah.

 

Minseok stared at the wall.

"That's… predictable," he said to no one. He stayed in bed for long minutes, thinking about the entire situation until Luhan entered the room.

"More people here have received the letter," he said. "They need you to read to them."

"Haven't they all have the same content?" Minseok said tiredly. "I could gather them all and them tell them what I have read to you."

"You have enough energy to read individually," Luhan snorted. "But I guess. You have to remember that Yifan and Chanyeol also have received the letters and they almost never leave their rooms."

"They know how to read," Minseok argued.

"Yifan… yes. Chanyeol isn't very good at it," Luhan scratched his head. "He was a forger and a fighter back at Green Land. He's slow at reading things."

"Then I will," Minseok left the bed slowly and stretched.

 

 

The next hours were about reading and burning letters. Minseok wasn't aware that so many watchers have been under the Green lands' rituals. He was in his seventh letter when he had to go down to the basement, to the forges. The only good thing there was a warm environment because it was a smelly place and definitely not safe. Only fire gods and goddess worshippers could walk in with no worries. Minseok prayed to an ice goddess, so he had reasons to fear the room.

Another good thing, Chanyeol.

"Hello, hello," the forger said at the moment that Minseok crossed the doors. "What a beautiful flower like this one is doing here?"

Minseok climbed down the stairs carefully.

"I have a letter for you."

Chanyeol took his helmet and coat while walking to meet Minseok halfway. The flames under the caves were tall and shining, lighting up the entire room. The other forgers kept their work.

"Is it a love letter?" Chanyeol smiled. His pretty face was covered in dust, like his strong arms. "No need, I already fell for your cat eyes."

Minseok snorted. Chanyeol was an expert in seduction, but it was mostly a friendly thing.

"It's from Green Land," Minseok announced. "They're closing the gates and calling their original landers back. It's the same message…"

"Ah," Chanyeol's smile dies on his face. "I see. Thanks for telling me, I'm not very interested in that, anyway."

Chanyeol took the letter gently and threw it in the forge behind him. Minseok was sweating.

"I didn't expect this reaction," Minseok said, confused. "Are you okay?"

"I left the land years ago," Chanyeol said. "There's no coming back, but it's good to know I would have a place to be."

"I understand," Minseok said softly. "I guess I put on those gloves for nothing."

"To protect your delicate hands," Chanyeol winks. "You shouldn't be here. Go up."

He was worried, Minseok noticed. Minseok left the forges and went straight to Yifan's room. Jiaer was in the door, as always.

"You cats just wander around all the time," he said, mocking. "What do you want here?"

"The letter," Minseok said, pointing to his gloved hands.

"He doesn't need your help with that," Jiaer asked, suspicious. "Does your husband know that you find excuses to visit Yifan?"

Minseok slapped him playfully.

"Let me in," he said. "It's important."

Yifan's room was still the same dark mess. Minseok walked in carefully, seeing how he was sitting near the only lit candle. Yifan didn't look at him, but the candles in Minseok's way lit up. Minseok was used to that, so he just sat and waited for the right moment. Yifan was using his glasses and Minseok realizes that he was touching the letter with his bare hands. Of course, it wouldn't burn him.

"By the gloves you're using, I can deduce that you came to help me," Yifan said and he moved the letter until it touches the fire. "A bit late."

"I had to read every letter before," Minseok pointed. "I choose to help the ones who needed before."

"Then why are you here?" Yifan looked at him, taking off his glasses. His dark hair was falling over his face and Minseok thought for a second that his eyes were red.

"I wanted to request something," Minseok said solemnly. "And it's not a simple request. I hope I have gained your trust at this point because I'll need you to listen to me carefully."

Yifan moved in the chair, turning to him.

"I'm listening."

"I've read this letter content and I believe that normally, it wouldn't cause me any sentiment," Minseok interlaced his fingers. "I have nor belonged in Green Land or had family there before. But today, I felt uneasy thinking about the warning."

"May I know why?" Yifan said curiously. "Was it because of Luhan?"

"Not completely," Minseok answered. "He seems to be comfortable in his actual situation. But you know I have three brothers by name. Since I came here, few solar cycles ago, I haven't seen them. Everything I know is what they write to me about. I understood that was necessary to prove my loyalty."

"And you did it," Yifan said. "You have tainted your hands and worked for us incessantly. I couldn't be more grateful."

"But lately I feel the need to help them. I'm the oldest and this is my duty, even if now I have a new family," Minseok said quickly. "My youngest brother has been forced to mate a green lander and he's living there. I wanted to request your permission to visit him while I can. I guess we all know that even if they didn't inform us about why is motivating this retreat, it's probably related to the unknown people that leaves beside our lands coming in. And we know that this is just starting. Winter is coming."

Minseok have read every letter. He came in as an ignorant lander and he learned that their nation was just another one in a big, big world and they were surrounded by people that lived in cold lands after the desertic land. They could invade and take the nation – anyone could do it. The king made deals with people from other places, too far by the sea and kept everyone in the dark. No one, except the watchers, knew that they were just a part of a bigger thing. To a common land, the kingdom was everything that existed. The watchers were just a gang in their eyes – while they were keeping everyone safe by killing and expelling the 'unknowns'.

Yifan took a long sight.

"They won't let you in," Yifan said. "You're not one of them, even if your brother is."

Minseok nodded.

"But Luhan is and they said they would let me in with him," he pointed. "They recognized us as "mated"…"

"No, they don't, not yet," Yifan laughed dryly. "As soon as you step in there, they will put you in a room to make you find your animal and that's just the start. If you two go, you won't return so soon. I wouldn't allow anyone here to go there at this moment."

Minseok knew they have reached an impasse.

"I know your word is hard as steel," he said, standing up. "My request is made. I ask you to think about that gently. My brothers are all separated now and I know they're grown men, but I worry about them. My youngest brother had been truly against my decision to join you, but I came by my own choice. Nor I or Luhan have been forced to live here, to work or to be a part of the house. You know we aren't trying to escape."

"I don't doubt your word," Yifan agreed. "But I can't just let you two go."

"Again, think carefully," Minseok asks and then walks away politely.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Luhan was cleaning himself when Minseok awoke from his sleep. He sleeps many times during the day, but only for short moments. He eats many times too, in small portions. He likes to stay in bed all day and to wander at night – it's one of the traits that he and his husband share. Minseok had a long day, but he felt happy. It was good to help his brothers. Some of them really treated him as a part of their family, because they hadn't any. Minseok have been raised in luxury – sea land wasn't as rich as the king's lands, but they had way more than enough. He only talked and lived with people like him and servants and now, he's related to people that never had any privilege at all. They were starving, orphans, commons, burglars, people with no name or origins. They didn't mind that Minseok was related to the Queen by name. They liked him because he cooked and read for them and he was nice. 

"Ah, the freezing time," Luhan said, trying to dry the remains of humidity on his hair. The burning stones' burning air was helping him and he was finally getting dressed next to the fire. "I don't want to leave this fire. Why don't we sleep here next to it?"

"It could burn us during sleep, but if you're that eager to die," Minseok winked. "Come, I want to talk to you."

"Oh, no," Luhan finished dressing and laid in bed, covering himself quickly. "What did I do? What did you do?"

"We all know I did something, not you," Minseok laughed. He took off his glasses and turned to Luhan. "I spoke to Yifan about the Green Land thing."

Luhan widened his eyes and gaped – it was still funny to Minseok.

"Why?" He asked. "I told you I don't mind—"

"My youngest brother is currently a Green Lander," Minseok explained quickly. "He was married—mated to someone there. I wanted to see him. The last time I've seen him was almost five sun cycles ago when I came here. Even if I have left my land, I'm still the oldest and I should look for him."

"Oh," Luhan nodded, pondering. "Well, first congratulations, but I don't think Yifan will agree with this decision."

"I know. That was his answer."

"Then, I guess it's decided?" Luhan raised one eyebrow.

"Not yet," Minseok got more comfortable in bed. "My intuition tells me that's not his final answer."

"Ah, you and your intuition again," Luhan mocked. "You should learn how to read the cards. You would be good at it."

"Well, you never let me go to Mystic Land," Minseok complained. "At least in the fun parts of it."

"I saved your life," Luhan side eyed him. "You really don't know when you're in danger."

"I do," Minseok argued. "You are the one that doesn't believe I can defend myself."

They stayed in silence after that, because it was a recurrent discussion between them. It was hard to Minseok to prove – not only to Luhan – that he was as deadly and dangerous as his brothers. He put his glasses on the nightstand and looked at the never-ending flame.

"Whom he's married to?" Luhan asked suddenly. "Mated. Oh, lord. I can't believe I'm losing my Green Land ways."

"You mean Jongin?" Minseok looked at him. "To the ruler, of course. People like us can't be associated with less."

It was a mean addendum. He shouldn't be still mad, but the previous subject hurt him. Luhan, however, was oblivious to it.

"There's no distinction between landers," Luhan smiled knowingly. "The ruler is chosen by the animal. It must be a royal animal by nature. If there's no one like, the council is the ruler, common landers of each occupation take place at it, so… I've told you that it's a communitarian group. We don't have personal possessions and most people are related… I mean, if we went back, everyone in my family would recognize you as brother and also every mate of my brothers and sister and then, their brothers… well, it's a never-ending circle."

"I do remember," Minseok mumbled. "What I don't remember is why you keep being so proud of land that you have left."

"Ah, I didn't leave because I hated the place. I returned for Seungwan's mating ritual, just before you came here. I'm welcome there, as every watcher that came with me. I just left because I was exhausted," Luhan sighed. "Green land is a good place to live, but sometimes you can't feel truly alive. Every day is the same and you're always working! Even during celebrations, you need to work to be done… If I wasn't born and raised there, I would run away as soon as I could. It's a tough life. You never have any need, it's true. Everyone shares, rarely there's a fight… but I need more emotion in my life."

"I hope you get enough here," Minseok snorted.

"Way too much," Luhan laughed and then got startled all of sudden. "The ruler? You mean Kyungsoo?"

"I don't know the name…" Minseok said, a bit surprised. "Is that… bad?"

"No, not at all," Luhan said, smiling. "It's good because he's a friend of mine. I was there when he took place at the ruler house. He's a good man. Also, cute… small… he looks younger… I just realized that he fits my taste…"

Minseok laughed.

"You're really bad at courting. No one will ever believe that you gave the first step, stop lying to yourself."

"Ah," Luhan smiled even brighter. "It's good. I don't mind. It's better to think that the stars have aligned for us."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minseok was in his way to Yifan's room when he was intercepted by Yifan himself. It was his regular work – to write correspondences in the name of the watchers. The stairs were long and only when he saw the long profile of Yifan in red, brand new black robes, he realized that he never saw that man outside of the room.

"Hello," Minseok frowned.

"We're going outside," Yifan pointed with a long finger to the tiny window where the snow was the only thing that could be seen. "Jiaer is bringing better coat and shoes for you."

Minseok didn't question. He dressed as expected and followed Yifan outside. He had the biggest umbrella Minseok had ever seen and it was dark as the night sky. They walked for long minutes before any word was said.

"I was thinking about you suggested me," he announced, looking to the white infinity. There were no houses around them. "And I consulted people I have trust, so I have a task for you."

Minseok looked at him. He wasn't that serious normally. When they were working together, he often asked Minseok casual things and made fun remarks, but when he was talking about something that truly mattered…

"I want you to go to Green Land with Luhan," he said simply. "And to remain there when the gates close."

Minseok stopped walking and Yifan did the same, now looking at him. It was still snowing, but it was weak.

"What? You… want us to live there?"

"Yes," Yifan nodded slowly. "This is my decision."

"I don't understand," Minseok said respectfully. "A few days ago, you said you didn't want us to visit and now we should go and stay?"

Yifan looked back at the house. There was a good distance between where they stayed and the house – they could barely listen to the men.

"Green Land is closing because they're afraid of being invaded. As watchers, you know that unknown people are coming and when the winter comes, we won't have tools or strength to stop them," Yifan said, still staring at the horizon. "But you don't know many things, Minseok. And you should know them now. Should I trust you?"

He turned back his red-and-brow eyes to Minseok and stared.

"Yes," Minseok said. "With no doubts."

"The first thing you should know is why I'm sending you," Yifan said and he started walking again. "I have no man of mine in Green Land. If they're going to close, I need someone to stay there and be a watcher. Before, I could send my men to come and inspect, but when the gates close, I won't. And of course, I need someone who can write letters, because there's no other way to communicate if they're locked. The messengers are going to be the only people allowed to leave."

"I understand," Minseok mumbled. It did make sense.

"Now that your brother is there and Luhan is being called back, I guess that no one will suspect if you two go," Yifan added.

"Yes, of course," Minseok said anxiously. "We're perfect to this task…"

Yifan said nothing for a while. Minseok could only listen to their breaths.

"I don't think you know, but our lionesses aren't trained by us," he said suddenly. "Our women are trained in Green Land, based in their old cults to the Goddess Diana. The religious area is just a tourist fun place now. The sacred soil to Diana belongs to where the plants and animals are, in Green Land."

Minseok didn't know, but he suspected that. It was weird that a popular Goddess like Diana had no temple of his own. Minseok met few devotees, but never a sacred space.

"When the blood taints his robes for the first time, they're taken to Green Land and initiated. After a few solar cycles, they return to their places as hidden watchers. To be aware, to inform and to fight, if necessary," Yifan voice was soothing like he was reciting. "That's why we keep a good relationship. They walk in safety, live in safety. Their territory is well kept by us and they don't try to stop their men or women to join us."

"I see," Minseok whispered. That explained a lot.

"The queen is one of them," Yifan said. "A lioness."

Minseok stopped, in shock. Yifan turned to him.

"The queen?"

"Yes. I know you are related," Yifan said gently. "And this may surprise you, but despite her fragile-looking body, she's a strong fighter."

Minseok stared at him in disbelief. The queen used to be his childhood friend. If she wasn't given to marriage to the King and if Minseok had never resigned his place as the Sea Land ruler, they would be married by now.

"Why are you telling me that?" Minseok asked, completely confused. The queen was a watcher. Every day he was more and more shocked about how deep truth was hidden.

"Is it our duty to protect our place from invaders and people beside the sea. The King is a fool and she's in charge to protect him. Winter is just few moon cycles from us and we should be prepared," Yifan voice was now hard. "There are Lionesses back in Green Land, but they're not there as my subordinates, because none of them is. I need you to understand that this isn't an easy task. You should be aware that Green Land is the heart of our Kingdom. If they fall, we all fall. Kings can be replaced. Fertile and scared soil can't."

"I understand," Minseok said weakly. "But how much of this is a secret?"

"The Green Landers aren't naïve," Yifan gulped. "They will know that they're living with watchers. But they're not prejudiced. They don't call us barbarians or are afraid of us. As long as you go through their rituals, they'll treat you fairly. But that doesn't mean that you should confide your task. Live your life as you're supposed to, be alert and communicate any important thing. That's all I can ask."

Minseok looked around. His nose was cold and the wind was hurting his face. Not a living soul could listen to them.

"I'll do my best," he swore. "Even if I don't have enough skills. Thank you for trusting me and listening to me."

Yifan looked at him curiously.

"When I was younger," he said simply and the everyday Yifan showed in his soft expression. "I was forced to go to Green Land. Those are my best memories until now."

"Don't talk like an old man," Minseok snorted. "I'm still the oldest here."

"I forget that," Yifan walks again, now, turning back to the house. "I guess being a rich man doesn't give the benefit of growing taller."

"And growing taller gives no benefit at all," Minseok retorted. "Except looking down at people."

"No skills," Yifan grunts. "Huh."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Even if Minseok and Luhan had traveled so much and the route to Green land was easy and not so distant, it was hard to go. They had to pretend that it was a short-timed mission and being not so emotional about the whole situation. Minseok wasn't a crier, but when Chanyeol gave him his never-ending flame in a special bowl, he became a bit teary-eyed. Luhan pretended that he was fine, but as soon as they got into the boat, he cried.

"Don't be like that," Minseok snorted. "They will be okay. It's going to be great, no? Going back home?"

"Yes," he said, smiling.

The water route was short, but the earth route was long and dangerous – the safest way for the watchers was always the hardest. They couldn't go through walled lands, so they had to pass by Mystic Land. While Minseok was always curious about the place, he knew that they should go through the land without interacting and barely stopping. They didn't talk much and when they stopped, their body was tired of the crude route. The horses were tired and so were them.

When they finally arrived at the Common Market, Luhan bought the dark powder and they stopped by a hostel to sleep. They woke up early before the sun was out and they prepared the dark drink so they could stay awake all day long.

"We could have stayed with Chaelin," Minseok said. Luhan was sitting near the window, where he had a good view of the horses.

"It's on the other side of the river," Luhan pointed and sipped his drink. "Here we can take a shorter route to the gate."

Minseok sat next to him to gaze at the stars. Luhan knew how to follow them by eye, but Minseok wasn't that interested in learning that when he was a student.

"What are you looking for?" Minseok inspects the starry sky.

"The Great Bear," he pointed. "We're going to the north, now."

He drew with his fingers in the air a square, then a tail.

"I know the star, it's actually called Ursa Major in the old language," Minseok said. "I used to study mythologies when I was younger, but astronomy isn't my strongest point."

"Ah, does the star have a story?" Luhan asked.

"Many…" Minseok snorted and then drank his dark drink.

"You could tell me one," Luhan complained. "Like you did to your brothers."

"Hmmm," Minseok smiled. "They're not happy. If something becomes a star, they're escaping from a sad end to be a memory instead."

Luhan seemed to reflect on that.

"I still want to listen."

"Well, I guess the most known is the one from Jupiter. He cheated on his wife with a nymph, but that nymph was an Artemis follower… or Diana, whatever you call her. They're supposed to be virgin, but Jupiter raped her and she got pregnant. Diana found out about the incident and expelled her. Jupiter's wife, Juno, ended up finding out about it and turned her into a bear."

"Oh," Luhan frowned. "Forget it. It's really sad."

"It gets worse," Minseok ignored him. "Because she had her baby, but she was a bear and he was a human. When they meet ahain, he's a hunter and she's still a bear, so he tries to kill her. To avoid this tragedy, Jupiter turns her into a constellation."

"What about the son?"

"He became a king," Minseok said. "It does have a smaller bear in the sky, the Ursa Minor, but I don't know if they're related."

"I shouldn't have asked for this story."

"I could tell you fairy tales instead."

"Ah, let's just look at the stars."

Minseok kept looking at the bright points in the sky and moved closer to Luhan. It was a habit, of course. It wasn't cold enough for him to need human heat.

"We'll get there in two days," Luhan whispered. "Are you excited?"

"Not really," Minseok said. "Mostly curious."

Luhan smiled and pulled him closer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Despite one of the horses having to stop in reason of a nature call, the last two days were simple. They didn't get any sleep or time to clean themselves, but at least they weren't stopped by anyone. Minseok started to notice eagles in the sky when they were approaching and screamed to Luhan:

"What are those birds?"

He couldn't see Luhan's face while on the carriage, but his voice denounced his smile.

"We're close!"

Minseok waited until the horses had stopped. Someone was around.

"My eyes are tricking me," the stranger said. "Are you the lost deer?"

"I have never been lost," Luhan laughed and Minseok felt more confident in leaving the tiny carriage. Since Luhan was expected, it was better that he was the one to be seen first. Minseok faced the stranger – he was under armor and an eagle was on his shoulder.

"Hello," Minseok smiled.

"That's my husband, Minseok," Luhan was holding the stranger. "And this is Jonghyun, the gatekeeper."

"Nice to meet you," he leaned his head. "We have thought that you were a myth."

Minseok snorted and walked to him.

"Nice to meet you," and offered both hands, like Luhan once taught him. That pleased the keeper, that held them immediately with his metal, cold armor.

"I can let you in," he warned, still holding Minseok's hands. "But when you step in, you'll be under our decisions and I guarantee you that beside our landers, we've only had prisoners and rescued people."

"I don't fit neither," Minseok grinned. "Let's see what's reserved for me, then."

"You should go straight to the council room," Jonghyun turned to Luhan, letting Minseok's hand. "And wait there for Kyungsoo or Yixing."

"Understood," Luhan nodded respectfully. "We brought some supplies and correspondences. Please take care of them."

 

Minseok's eyes were blessed. Never before he had seen such a green place – oh, a literal description. There were plants and birds, water and flowers everywhere and they were just entering. He could see the simple houses, long and with no adornment, but Luhan grabbed his hand and guided him to the other side.

"They'll ask you to do the rituals," he sighed. "Are you sure that you're ready for it?"

"If you survived, then I can do it too," Minseok said.

"You won't die," Luhan pointed to the ground, where a little fox was observing them. It was all earthy and dusty. "But it's intense and sometimes painful."

"That sounds like an adventure."

"You," Luhan turns to him affectionately. "I don't know what to do with you, sometimes…"

The house was long, but not tall. There was a woman passing by, using glasses and long red robes. She was carrying papers – her figure was the only interesting thing. There were no frames on the walls, nothing but chairs, tables, and cups. Everything was… crude, Minseok concluded.

"Luhan," she smiled. "Glad to see that you're back."

"Haseul," he offered his hand and she took it. "Back to stay."

"That's wonderful news," she looked at Minseok. "And this…?"

"This is my… mate to be," Luhan said carefully. "He's waiting to go through the tea."

"Oh," she nodded. "I'll bring Yoona to you, then."

"Thank you," he watched her leave and then turned to Minseok. "She's my sister, she mated one of my sisters."

"What?" Minseok frowned.

"She married someone from the deer family, so now I have to call her sister, too. And her family, the doves, call me brother, too," Luhan laughed. His clothes were dirty and unkept. "Everyone ends up being related because of that. You'll get a full family soon. We have many deer here."

"You called me mate to be," Minseok said. "Why?"

"Everything here is about ancestry," Luhan whispered. "Don't expect the Gods to recognize anything if you haven't talked to them."

"Oh," Minseok was surprised. "Will I have to pray to them?"

Noisy steps interrupted their conversation. A man dressed in all white came in; he had a visible tattoo in his neck and his hair was a bit messy.

"Oh," Luhan said and Minseok was shocked when he threw himself at the man's arms. Luhan wasn't that affectionate between the watchers.

The man held him tightly and smiled with eyes closed.

"Long time no see, brother," he said. "I have missed you."

"Yixing," Luhan said.

"Please tell me that this time you will stay," Yixing said, setting him free. "I am tired of you coming and go."

"Yes, brother," Luhan was truly emotional. "I came to stay. I brought someone with me."

Yixing turned to Minseok, surprised. He was so absorbed that he didn't notice Minseok's presence at all.

"Is that…?" He smiled and Luhan nodded. "Nice to meet you, my friend."

Minseok repeated the gesture: giving both hands to hold. Yixing had other tattoos on his arms.

"Nice to meet you," Minseok said gently.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait for Kyungsoo," Yixing said. "The council can't reunite today as one of the oldest has passed away two moons ago. We aren't doing any ceremonial work or taking any decision until the new moon."

"Oh," Luhan widened his eyes. "How about Minseok?"

"Ah, the new moon is in a few days," Yixing said. "Until there, he can stay as a guest. I'm sure Kyungsoo won't oppose to this since you're… almost mated."

"I see," Luhan nodded slowly. "How are you, my friend. You can see I'm great. How is your mate? Is he better?"

"Oh, Baekhyun," Yixing's face lightened up. "Immensely better. You won't even recognize him… It's a full dog, now. I have to stop him from hiding things."

They laughed and Minseok was now truly uncomfortable. He spent years dealing with Luhan's deer obsession and now he would have to live in an entire land of animal-related people. They kept chatting and Minseok walked around, looking at the windows. The people were walking around. None of them used jewelry and the women didn't have any painting in their face. Their clothes were similar, their shoes too. The dogs and cats were running freely and the people didn't care about it.

"Minseok!"

Minseok walked back at the sound of Luhan's voice. When he returned to the room, another man was there.

"I'm sorry," Luhan sighed. "He's like that. Can't be tamed."

The man was short and had a round face and big eyes. He was dusty and sweaty, rubbing his hands on his pants.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said and he had a strong, deep voice. "I'm Kyungsoo, the ruler of Green Land."

Minseok was speechless. He watched Kyungsoo offering his hands, but he couldn't hide his surprise. He squinted his eyes and inspected the man, head to toe. He looked like a regular, common worker. He was handsome and had a beautiful face, but nothing could ever differentiate him from any lander.

Kyungsoo seemed to be confused too.

"Is he…?" He retreated his hands. "How am I supposed to greet you?"

"You married my brother," Minseok announced. "I wanted to meet you."

Yixing and Kyungsoo exchanged looks.

"Are you…?" Yixing asked.

"Kim Minseok, the second to land rulership," Minseok smiled. "Jongin's oldest brother."

They stayed in silence for a moment. Kyungsoo held Yixing's wrist.

"Bring Jongin here," he asked quietly. "Don't tell him what it is or he may come running."

When Yixing left, Kyungsoo offered his hands again.

"It's nice to meet you, brother."

Minseok took them and held them tightly. They were both dirty and sweaty, anyway.

"It's nice to meet you."

Luhan smiled. He seemed to be happy and satisfied but still was a bit careful.

"Where Minseok can stay until he meets his animal?"

Kyungsoo looked at them. He looked… harmless, Minseok thought. He was the opposite of everything that was expected of a Ruler – at least the ones that Minseok met.

"He can stay with Jongin's family," Kyungsoo said firmly. "The bears are few, they have plenty of rooms. Unlikely the deer house. You'll have to fight to get your place back, I'm afraid…"

"Ah, weren't Seungwan and Vivi mated," Luhan said, smiling. "I'll take their beds. A little bird told me that your family now has a new resident. How's Mina?"

"Ah," Kyungsoo smiled. He was different when he smiled; younger. "You haven't heard the new completely. She mated, yes, but she also had a beautiful baby just two moon cycles ago."

"Oh," Luhan's face glowed. "Congratulations! A birth? What a blessing!"

"It's a pity that you couldn't be here," Kyungsoo looked at Minseok. "We held a beautiful party for the naming. It was lovely."

"Ah, I feel like I've lost so much…" Luhan complained. "We'll have to sit down to talk about it, Kyungsoo. You have mated too and I only knew it by Minseok! I felt betrayed!"

His ears became so instantly red that Minseok wanted to laugh.

"Yes, it's true," he said, lowering his eyes. "It was pretty fast, so we didn't have time to warn anyone…"

It was arranged, Minseok thought. Still…

"I was just mocking you," Luhan said gently. "You don't have to be so serious…"

"We will have time to talk," Minseok said, letting his arms fall. "Now, I just want to bathe and rest."

"Unfortunately, you'll be separated," Kyungsoo said apologetically. "Since Luhan already has a family and you don't—"

"Minnie," Jongin's voice was still the same. "Minnie!"

When he popped on the door, Minseok had a small moment to admire his brother before being engulfed in a tight hug. Jongin did it so violently that they almost fell. He was taller and visibly stronger; Minseok had to struggle to breathe.

"Jongin…" Minseok tapped him. "Let me…"

"Sorry," he said and he stepped back. "It sounds impossible, but you're here!"

His happy face was unchangeable. He was using simple clothes and he had blood and small cuts on his arms. a tattoo was peeping out of his dirty clothing and his hair was longer. He forgot how Jongin looked like without any painting and jewelry on him. He was… different. Older…

"I am here to stay," Minseok said. "You don't have to squeeze me as you do with your dogs!"

"Ah, still the same. Always rejecting my affect—" Jongin's eyes widened. "To stay? But can you? I mean, can he, Kyungsoo?"

He turned to Kyungsoo and there was the old Jongin, shining eyes and the shy, but excitable nature.

"Yes," Kyungsoo smiled. "We accept our lander's mate, even foreigners."

Jongin turned fast to Luhan and looked down at him.

"So… this is the man you've married?"

"My name is Luhan," he said defensively. "And yes, we're married. It's been almost five sun cycles…"

Jongin shrugged, smiling.

"I thought he was a scary man," he said. "But he looks cute."

Minseok could hear Luhan's veins popping on his forehead, but since he was used to that reaction, he just held his husband's arm.

"We're tired, so… if we're done with the formalities…" Minseok said suggestively.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo said again and his voice was a bit scary, even if he wasn't being harsh. "Tell Zitao and Seulgi to stop their activities and welcome Minseok as one of their own. It'll be like that until we're ready to start the ceremonies again."

Jongin was glowing, shaking his hands like a little kid.

"Yes," he said happily, grabbing Minseok's hands. "Yes, I'll do it!"

"And you," Kyungsoo pointed a finger to Luhan. "Go to your family. Don't even breath next to Zitao, because then, none of you will do anything!"

"You can't avoid the fateful meeting between me from my best friend!" Luhan said, squinting his eyes.

"I am now sparing you from your husband," Kyungsoo said. "So you better follow my words or I will let him mate anyone else if he wants to!"

Luhan gaped.

"Minseok wouldn't do that."

"Don't test me," Minseok snorted. Jongin giggled and they left very easily. Before he crossed the door, Jongin seemed to remember something and he turned back.

"I… will sleep… with them…" he said a bit sheepishly. "If you don't mind…"

"No, I don't mind," Kyungsoo said quickly. "I'm sure you two have a lot to share. Have a good time."

Minseok smiled observing them. Jongin didn't notice and pulled him out happily.

"Ah, I have so much to show you," he said, walking. He locked Minseok in a half hug.

"You don't have to squeeze me…" Minseok complained, trying to walk normally like that. Two kids ran past them and Jongin screamed their names, so they stopped immediately.

"Ah, they're at it again," he sighed. "Of course, I'll squeeze you! I need to be sure that you're here and you're not just a dream!"

"I'll be with you for the next days, so do it when we aren't walking," Minseok said. Jongin pouted and let him go. Staring at him that closely made Minseok realize that he was probably beaten. He had purple Marks over his body and even his visible muscles were hurt. "What happened to you?"

"I'm fighting Zitao, now. Seulgi is nicer…" Jongin sighed for a moment but soon laughed. "Oh, I forgot! You don't know I'm a fighter. I was training!"

"Oh," Minseok nodded. "Is that your work here? Luhan told me that people must have many tasks…"

"Yes, but I'm a dancer too, just like I was at Sea Land," Jongin said. "You shouldn't worry about your job, brother. You're very smart and you know lots of languages! You'll find something easily. It was very hard for me to find a place for me, but it was worth. I have much fun training, even if sometimes I get hurt. But if I'm injured and can't fight, I join Seungwan to take care of the small kids."

Minseok was impressed. It suddenly hit him that this big man talking was the same feverish, cry baby that he used to tell stories before bedtime. Time is really taking them to the unexpected.

"Are you happy here?" Minseok asked. It was the first thing that he wanted to know, the most important. Jongin looked at him and then waved to someone passing.

"I… think I am. I never thought about that," he licked his lips, looking down. "Yes, I think so. I am exhausted, but… happy."

"Then, I'm happy too," Minseok shrugged. "I can't rely on Junmyeon's letter to inform me about you. I know this must have been hard in the beginning."

"It was," Jongin looked at him. "I was really hurt. It's been a few moon cycles, but for me, sadness is the past. Here I'm growing and this is—"

"Oh, so there's you," a female voice said. They turned to her. A tall and beautiful lady was staring at them.

"Yoona," Jongin smiled. "Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you, Jongin," she mirrored him. "I was informed that your brother by name has arrived. I just wanted to assure him that everything will be ready in a few days…"

She got silent for a moment, inspecting him.

"… we're just finishing our ceremonial mourning. Since one of the elders have passed away, the new activities can only start with the new moon."

"Yes," Jongin said. "I'll take care of him while he doesn't have his own family to do so!"

"He also must go through the mating rituals," Yoona added. "I was informed that you're formally married, but documents have no use for the Gods."

"Oh, no," Jongin said. "It's so long. Does he have to do everything?"

"I'm afraid so," Yoona answered. "If they were both foreigners, maybe they didn't have to, but Luhan belongs here, so he must be blessed by the Gods."

"Oh," Jongin looked at him. "Your mate… he was born here?"

"Yes," Minseok said. "Born and raised."

"What a coincidence," Jongin said.

Minseok thought about that for the first time. Yes, what a coincidence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Despite what his new "brother and sister" thought, Minseok wasn't accustomed to any regalia anymore. After living for so much time with the watchers, eating a healthy, full vegetable soup was a blessing.

"Look at that, Jongin," Zitao pointed. He was the oldest of the three and he was friendly and gentle, but also sharp. "He hasn't complained about the clothes, the bath or the food!"

"The food is delicious," Minseok said. "I like that's not very saucy."

"I have never complained about the food," Jongin said, a bit offended. "Or the bath!"

"But your face shows it," Seulgi gestured to her own face. She was a really kind girl; it was hard to picture her as the fierce fighter that Jongin described. "He also didn't mind I saw him naked, so I guess you're the one having this problem."

Minseok took the small cup over the tiny table – the only thing in the common room of their simple house and grinned.

"I was raised with a female company, Yuri. Jongin had a male company, Sehun," Minseok explained. "So, I'm used to be naked around women during the bath. Jongin… well, he did saw some naked, but I don't think it was with this purpose…"

Jongin got red on the cheeks instantly. Zitao spat a little soup, laughing. Seulgi turned to him, giggling.

"Ah, so that was the reason," Seulgi moved her bowl. "Based on how often he and Kyungsoo disappear, only to come back weirdly unkept and sweaty, I'm not surprised."

Jongin let out a short whine of embarrassment.

"They have broken the reader's house walls in their mating night," Zitao told Minseok, impressed. "There were cracks on the wall like it was done by an earthquake. That was all we talked about for an entire moon phase."

"Stop saying these things to him," Jongin pleaded, burying his face in the bowl.

"No, I'm very interested," Minseok said to his new brother and sister. "He was mortified when I married a man, so I must know if his… mating has now made his words come back to haunt him."

"Definitively," Zitao made a dramatic gesture. "He even offers to work in the farm just to be following Kyungsoo around like a dog."

"He pretends that he's severely injured," Seulgi added, with her hand over her mouth, hiding her laugh. "So Kyungsoo will take care of his wounds and kiss him."

"Ah," Minseok hits his own leg, laughing. "He used to do that when he was a kid."

"Please, stop," Jongin was red as a tomato. "You were supposed to be helping Minseok, not gossiping about me!"

Zitao considered that.

"It's true," he nodded. "Since we have introduced ourselves and our Land, we would like to know more about you. We'll be your only family for a while."

"He's not a bear," Seulgi said seriously. "He's… more like a fox."

"Definitely not a bear," Zitao agreed, leaning in the wall. Again, there was nothing on the walls. "But then, talk to us."

"Hmmm…" Minseok stared at Jongin, that nodded to reassure him. "I was raised in Sea Land as the probable ruler, but I resigned and joined the watchers by marriage. I work to them as a reader and writer."

"Do you know how to read in the old language?" Seulgi asked.

"Yes," Minseok said. "How to read and how to write. I've actually learned more when I was around Mystic land than with the books. It was a surprise to me that many people used it. Back in my Land, it was called a dead language. No one used it anymore."

"We use here," Zitao said, inspecting him better. "The witches will want him."

"Probably," Seulgi said. "But that's not a bad thing. They will teach you about herbs and cure… We should take him to Baekhyun."

"Yeah, they would be a nice company to each other," Jongin finally said something. "Minseok would hit him a lot."

"I don't understand," Minseok frowned. "When can I see Luhan?"

"I know he has said before but I still don't believe Luhan really got married and with a beautiful man like this one," Zitao sighed deeply. "Everyone is being blessed by the gods but me! I have twenty-five sun cycles when I'm going to find a mate?"

Seulgi tapped his arm gently.

"In the right moment," she said. "Not everyone follows the same route…"

"Luhan talked a lot about you," Minseok said. "Only now I realized that you were the ‘Tao' he was talking about."

"I and Luhan took contrary paths. I was raised by watchers and ended up here," he confessed. "It was hard and difficult, but you'll see that this is the best place to live."

Minseok finished his bowl and stood up to clean, but Zitao intercepted him.

"When we eat all together, we must clean our bowls," he said. "But since it's only the family, I can do it. Seungwan will be here soon so Seulgi will wait for her and you and Jongin have much to share. I'll clean and fix the things."

"Thank you," Minseok said and watched how he collected the mugs and cups and left. "He looks sad."

Seulgi looked behind her back and whispered,

"He feels lonely… Zitao has a soft heart. He misses having someone to take care of. Most people of our age are mated…"

"I'll take Minseok to my room," Jongin announced. "He'll sleep with me tonight…"

"That's okay," Seulgi said. "Do not keep chatting until the sun comes out! We will wake up earlier tomorrow."

"Yes," Jongin laughed and he took Minseok inside; his room wasn't very different than any other that he saw before, except for books and boxes. Minseok recognized some of them.

"Did you bring this from home?" He asked Jongin.

"Yes," Jongin sat on the floor. "In case I've missed them…"

"Ah," Minseok sat too, looking around. "Do you have time to read?"

"Of course," Jongin said simply. "I read them before I fall asleep."

"Humm…" Minseok scratched his face. "I guess people really make this place sound a bit worse than it is."

"How it's like where you used to live?" Jongin asked. "You never told me, you never sent me letters."

"There weren't much to tell," Minseok said. "I was mostly on the road, helping my brothers or stuck in a room, reading and writing correspondences."

"Still," Jongin pouted. "Any news would make me happy. Everyone left. Even Sehun… Junmyeon is getting too busy and serious since you left."

"You can't blame him. He carries a heavyweight," Minseok pointed. "I had fun in my travels… I've seen some places. I'm seriously addicted in the Dark Drink and I raise two snowcats. They have lots of hair, lots."

"We have the Dark Drink here, but they think it's a drug," Jongin mocked him. "But… have you… done any bad stuff?"

Minseok sighed.

"My work involves knowing bad things," Minseok told him in a quiet voice. "And sometimes to deal with violent people. But I have never hurt anyone if it wasn't to defend myself."

"I… wasn't going to say anything," Jongin took his hair out of his face. Even now, bathed and lightly dressed, he looked exhausted. "I would understand if you needed to do anything you didn't want to."

"Good," Minseok grabbed his hand. "That's very mature."

"Are you okay, then?" Jongin asked, worried. "Did they treat you well? Do your husband treat you nicely?"

"Yes, they were a family to me," Minseok smiled. "Luhan is a sweet person. He has never obligated me to stay by his side. I do that because I love him."

Jongin seemed to be surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes," Minseok said simply. "I had an intuition when I looked at him. I knew we would be great partners."

"You always had good intuition," Jongin pondered. "Yet, I'm still glad you're here. This is a safe place…"

"It is?" Minseok asked. "I don't think there's a single safe space in this world, Jonginnie."

"Maybe not," Jongin agreed. "But here I can see you. I can protect you."

"Ah, you?" Minseok snorted. "That's not how things are. Just because you're grown twice what you used to be, it doesn't mean I need your protection. As your older brother, it's pretty much the opposite."

"I can defend myself," Jongin said proudly. "I'm working hard to protect other people. That's my duty."

"Then, not me," Minseok poked him. "You have a new family to defend. We're no longer your business. As I have seen, maybe you should be guarding your mate, now that you're a mated man. Is that how people say? That's confusing."

"It is very confusing," Jongin laughed. "It took me a while to figure it out how to not say something offensive. But yeah, here this isn't much of a status. Nothing is really very different. I guess you can say I'm mated and that's just a small detail."

"Maybe for the other people," Minseok said knowingly. "You were brought here for that."

Jongin looked at the corner of his room, where the books were on a messy pile.

"That's only half," Jongin said, getting a bit red. "The only half is in Kyungsoo's room. I mean, our room. I haven't… we share a room sometimes, but I can't really leave here. No one can really understand that because we have a good bond… but… that's not because of him. He's a great mate… but I guess that for me… being with a family of my own is important."

Minseok widened his eyes.

"… I'll never have what I had when I was a kid. Dad, you, Jongdae and Junmyeon. Yuri, Boah, Sehun," Jongin bit his lips. "This is my new family and I like to be around them as much as I like to be with the Penguins."

Minseok looked down; he wasn't much attached to things. It was a shock to be forced to see with Jongin's eyes. It must have been hard, because unlike Minseok and Jongdae, Jongin had no voice in the negotiation, with no doubt. Minseok looks at him and it's shocking how different he looks: the Jongin he was used to was never seen in such poor clothes; he was always smelling like flowers, covered by painting and jewels. No flaws. Now, Jongin looked more like a watcher than Minseok did. His brother has been through many things that he couldn't suspect, even if he was going to face some of them in the future. Minseok reached to Jongin's clothes and touches his chest.

"The tattoo?" Jongin asked. "It's my bear."

"What does that mean?" Minseok frowned. "Not the bear. The words on your neck…"

"You can read," Jongin leaned and turned his head.

Minseok touched the area, reading out loud:

"The hardest battles are the heart ones," he mumbled. "Is that your name?"

"Yes," Jongin said. "You'll have one too!"

Minseok sighed. He looked at his hands and for the first time in a while, he felt irresponsible.

"Are you really happy here, Jongin?" He whispered. "If you're not, I can find a way for you to escape."

Jongin smiled.

"I fit here better than I did in Sea Land," he said. "While I have good memories, Sea Land is my past. I belong here. My heart is here."

Minseok searched for the truth in his eyes.

"Are you in love?"

Jongin was taken aback to the simplicity of the question.

"I'm not sure," he said, touching the back of his shoulder. "Probably not… There are many spaces to fill between me and Kyungsoo. He keeps silences and feelings where I can't reach… and I do the same. But there is true affection and comfort between us and I never had this with a lover before, so I'm grateful."

"But you do consider him a lover?"

Jongin's cheeks became red.

"Let's sleep," he said, standing up. "I'll get some pillows for you. We sleep close to the ground while is warm, so you may not be used to it."

"Ah, I'm not used to anything warm," Minseok whispered. "I'm already sweating."

Jongin left to pick the pillows and Minseok looked around. In the corner of the wood wall, a lone flower seemed to be watching him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minseok slept for a short time and then was taken to meet the houses and the "human" part of the Land. It was small, with few people walking around and many working. He came back to sleep because he was in need and he only woke up to the last shared meal. To his surprise, Luhan was serving together with the cooks.

Minseok sat in one of the wood tables and waited until most people have served themselves. He wasn't much interested in the food, so he just walked when there wasn't anyone else.

"Is there food left?" He asked. Luhan was using a long white mantle, a bit tainted with beet juice. "Or now that we aren't married you're going to let me starve?"

"We are married," Luhan said, offended. "You're not going to starve or become a free man that easily."

"The workers are still coming," a woman next to Luhan said, weirdly giggling. "Don't worry, he saved food for you."

"Shut up, Qian," He complained. "I'm here for a day and you're already like this…"

Minseok watched her laughing and mixing in a big bowl.

"They'll mock us for a while," Luhan warned. "Because we're the newest unmated pair around."

"Ah, so now we're courting each other?" Minseok grinned. "My dear?"

"I would say so," Luhan smiles.

"Then you should give me a generous portion," Minseok says suggestively. "So you'll get closer to my heart."

"After all of this time," Luhan said lovingly, "and you still take advantage of my feelings."

Minseok giggled and took his bowl. It has one of the sweetbreads like he used to buy at Sea-Land. It was pink, probably a beet sweet bread. It brought him memories of buying to his brothers or just walking around in the village.

Minseok came back to the table gave the bread to Jongin, who accepted it happily.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After a couple of days, Minseok finally understood what Luhan was trying to say when he explained why he left. Minseok was used to the fiery, angry and eventful environment of the watchers. Every day was a surprise. Being stuck in his status as a non-lander, Minseok got the freedom to observe everyone. The bear family trained half of the day and then parted ways to other activities. Since Minseok couldn't be around Jongin given the sacred nature of his dancing work, he went with Seulgi to the reader's house, where he could at least read and learn something – but only the public books. There was a hidden part with many that Minseok couldn't access. After a while, he got tired of Seulgi's drawings, because she did it very slowly, dot by dor. He wasn't searching for anything but a nice place to read when he walked until he found a wood gate.

He was thinking about entering, but then he heard someone singing beautifully and he waited to see who it was. After some songs, a man in white robes passed through the gates, carrying some plants in a basket made of ropes. Minseok wouldn't suspect who he was if he wasn't paying enough attention to everyone's conversation. The man has silver, almost white hair and he looked young, even younger than Minseok – he was Baekhyun, the reader, the person they expected Minseok to meet. He was the one singing too, to distracted to notice a presence around him.

"Hello?" Minseok waved. Baekhyun was trying to pick some yellow flowers next to his bare – and very dirty – feet. "Baekhyun?"

He looked up with a smile on his face.

"Hmmm, no, not him," he winked. "Are you lost? You're not from here."

"Yes," Minseok mumbled. Was he joking? He was speaking with a slow tone as if he was much older. "People wanted me to meet you…"

"Hum, of course," He nodded slowly and kept walking in his calm pace. "Yes, I have to make you a tea, son. I'm glad you're here. Minseok, right?"

"Ah, you know my name," Minseok followed him, trying to stay by his side. "What else do you know?"

"Your mother was a Bast worshipper," he said simply, smelling the flowers he was holding. "And she lived up the cold mountains. She used to dream about a tiger when she was expecting you."

Minseok almost stopped walking.

"What?" He laughed nervously. "I don't even know my mom."

"Yes, because she offered to your father, expecting that you would have a better life. A beautiful sacrifice," he looked up and his small eyes were shinning. "Only a mom could understand."

Minseok was amused by the situation – was this man acting?

"Huh, what else?" He asked. They were slowly walking back to the houses. "Can you tell me?"

"Ah, you think I'm playing, son?" He smiled brightly. "I know you're here because someone sent you to do a job, but your heart wants to find your family because they're far away from each other and you shouldn't. You four should be together. There are no coincidences."

Minseok's smile died on his face. He stopped walking and Baekhyun imitated him.

"Is this some sort of game?" He asked carefully.

"No," he smiled again. "You were the one who asked what I knew."

Minseok finally noticed that he wasn't kidding. He didn't look at all at a young man; he had scars in the visible part of his body, for sure, but it wasn't because of that.

"Who are you?"

"And old witch," he said. "I'm trying to make some important recipes. Soon I'll leave, so the boy can go back."

Minseok looked around. There weren't many people around, but the few passersby weren't paying attention. It felt… weirdly normal. Minseok thought absently that maybe this was what Luhan was talking about Mystic Land.

"I…" Minseok tried.

"Ah, for the spirits," Seulgi screamed. "Here you are…"

Minseok looked at her. Her hair was unkempt and her mate was following her. Minseok simply forgot to tell that he was leaving. She stopped to breathe a little.

"Oh, hello, Baekhyun," she said. Her mate stopped too, just steps behind her.

"Not him," he almost sang, placing the flowers in the basket. "But hello, my dear."

"Oh," Seulgi stood up respectfully. "And may I know who are you?"

"I'm an old, unimportant lady," she said – definitely not him. "I'm glad you two are here. It's about time for someone to give him the tea, no?"

"We can't," Seungwan said. "We're mourning a passing."

"Ah, yes, you are," she looked at the houses. "But not the witches. You should take him to the witches. He has magic and he knows how to read the books."

Seulgi and Seungwan exchanged worried looks.

"We can't do that," Seungwan insisted. "I'm… We're not supposed to do that."

"This boy is in a really bad mood, that's why I'm here," she pointed to her manly chest. "You bear know how to draw and you, yes you, deer, know how to cook. I'll give the herbs and you can take him to the woods. If you don't do that, he'll find his animal on his own. He's getting closer…"

"We have no power to decide that," Seulgi pleaded. "Old spirit, we…"

"Of course, you have the power to do that," the witch retorted, displeased. "In nature, we ask for no permissions. You can lead him. I have the herbs with me."

Seulgi stared at Minseok, completely lost.

"I'm… I agree," Minseok said. "I'm tired of waiting for the real experience."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He had to wait a bit more. The priestess only allowed him to go after asking the Gods. Seulgi and Seungwan guided him into the woods and he was impressed with the animals, the totems, the offerings, and the old trees. The wood house was full of cats, so Minseok loved it. There were dozens of pots with herbs and flowers, books and big, long soft pillows. Some things were new to him and he inspected in silence.

When the time came, Seulgi asked him to sit comfortably on the floor and gave him a warm cup of tea.

"Drink the entire cup," she said. "No excuses."

He nodded. He drank worse things to get himself warm at Cold Land.

"You'll sleep and when you wake up," she warned, "the tattoos will be done."

He laid down, naked, and stared at the ceiling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a mountain.

He had seen many at Cold Land. Minseok was still naked in the middle of the snowstorm, but he wasn't cold. He stood up and started to walk – it was a long, undefined white horizon. He kept walking until he heard the sound. He turned back.

It was… a tiger? He wasn't sure. It looked like tiger drawings. It had shiny hair and small eyes; walking slowly to Minseok.

"Hello," Minseok greeted him gently. "Who are you?"

The tiger looked at up at him with his beautiful eyes. The snow kept falling on Minseok but his body wasn't reacting.

 

He roared.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minseok opened his eyes and it was dark. He stood up and realized that Seulgi and Seungwan were sleeping in the corner. He was feeling a pain in the back of his arm, but he couldn't see right, so he walked around until he could find a mirror. There was one in the ground, small as a hand. He took in and checked the sore areas.

In his arm, the weird tiger. In his neck, a word,

"Succisivus," Minseok said out loud. "… I'm… a superfluous tiger?"

"No, it's called a ghost cat," a familiar voice came from outside. "And it's not frivolous. It's actually something that is cut out, too free to belong."

Minseok put the mirror on the ground and carefully walked outside. It was Baekhyun. He looked at Minseok and this time, he didn't look like an old woman.

"Nice to see you," he said. He was sitting at the door, robes almost open, wet hair soaking in the wind. "Sorry for that day. After having nightmares, I invite good spirits to my body so I can calm down."

"Oh," Minseok said, realizing he was still naked. "I wasn't offended."

"Do you understand that bad things are coming?" Baekhyun said suddenly. "That's why you're here, isn't it?"

"Yes," Minseok said. It was futile to deny. "But I came to help you."

Baekhyun looked at his own palms.

"Magic people are coming here. We can't run from the winter."

Minseok looked at his worried face. Baekhyun closed his eyes.

"In my dreams, the kingdom is taken down and it's Green Land's duty to protect the remaining history," he said slowly and emotionless. "The King will be dead. The lands will be no longer walled and protected. But Green Land is going to raise their animals and traditions and it will lead the new era."

"And is this a bad dream?" Minseok frowned.

"Have you ever killed a man?" Baekhyun asks. "Do you know the feeling, the taste of blood?"

Minseok smiled. The winds did nothing to him; he was used to coldness.

"Yes."

"Be prepared to do that again," Baekhyun said. "If my dreams come true."

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ursa Minor/Major mythology is true;
> 
> Vesta, Diana, and every mentioned Goddess here are real.


	4. The lightning and the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sky was grey. Something bad was around the walls. The storm and the lighting come from different directions, but they meet each other in the middle. There are people planning to come in. The storm blows them away. The lighting burns them. The gates open. They can't find what they were looking for. 
> 
> Baekhyun opened his eyes.

.

 

 

 

It's a drizzle, so he doesn't mind. The smell is also good and the birds are bathing. The cats are watching him from under the protection of the huge gate. There will be a dark drink serving today, Baekhyun can smell it, even being a bit far away from the kitchen.

"He's been here since the early morning," Baekhyun hears Jonghyun saying. "He's searching for something, maybe."

Ah, so it's him. He must be drinking; he barely sleeps.

"Thank you, Jonghyun," Kyungsoo said. "I've been looking for him everywhere."

Baekhyun turns back slowly. Kyungsoo is using the same old umbrella that he was using when Baekhyun first saw him—but the rain was stronger.

Baekhyun walked in, after days of being carried around. Yixing was walking on the front, Zitao just two steps back, holding Baekhyun. Kyungsoo was standing, eyes on them, no expression at all.

"He'll say no," Baekhyun thought because good things never happened to him.

Kyungsoo listened and then, looked at him. He had a long, heavy stare, but Baekhyun wasn't afraid of any men.

"Until he regains strengths to drink the tea," Kyungsoo said slowly. "He'll be a guest at my house."

 

 

 

"Why are you following me?" Baekhyun made a face. "It's too early for work."

"Yes, I know," Kyungsoo walked to him slowly, being careful not to step in any animal. Jonghyun allowed any life at the gates – snakes, rats, spiders. His heart was too big; he kept calling them his kids. "I was just worried."

"It's not because of Yixing," Baekhyun complained, taking his wet hair out of his face. "I had a dream."

Baekhyun was a dog, but there was no reason to wait for Yixing to come back; Baekhyun met his mate as a messenger and he accepted, with a reluctant heart, his work but he would never expect Yixing to be anything else. When they asked the Gods for blessings, the old reader told Baekhyun that it was futile to ask Yixing to stay at his side during every moon of every season. "But he'll always return to you," she said.

"What dream," Kyungsoo covered him with the umbrella. "Let's discuss this while having a meal."

"I told you about the dream," Baekhyun whined, but Kyungsoo is warm and the offer was good. "The one with the storm and the lightning."

"Oh, yes," Kyungsoo said absently, pulling Baekhyun gently with him. "I remember."

"Do you?" Baekhyun whined again with wide gesturing. "Because your thoughts seem to be elsewhere."

"The windy storm comes from the right, the lighting from the left and they take away the people trying to open the gates," Kyungsoo said slowly.

"Yes, but you forgot something," he said, still trying to prove Kyungsoo wrong. "They were searching for something they can't find."

"How do you know that?" Kyungsoo frowned. "Aren't them just nature reflexes? Do storms think?"

"They are just a way to explain things," Baekhyun pouted. "I told you can't understand dreams as they are!"

"Good," Kyungsoo sighed. "That means you don't have to keep staring at the gates, too. The answer is in your mind."

Baekhyun let himself be dragged because he had no choice. Not understanding a dream made him anxious, but Kyungsoo was a stubborn man and he assumed the role of Baekhyun's guardian when Yixing was gone. It's been three days already and Baekhyun felt every second that they were apart.

Except when the ‘memory lapses' hit him, of course.

"I don't want to eat with everyone," Baekhyun whispered.

"You won't," Kyungsoo announced. "You will take Minseok as an apprentice today. He wants to learn how to read the cards."

Baekhyun gaped for a moment; the dogs in the way barked at him and he couldn't even hear them.

"Oh," he mumbled. "Don't I have to go to the farm?"

"No," Kyungsoo said gently, now rubbing Baekhyun's arm lightly. "I won't be there too. The council will reunite today. An urgent decision."

"What is it?" Baekhyun walked closer to his friend. "Is it too serious?"

"No. It's about giving one more moon to close the gates," Kyungsoo said quietly. "We have more people coming."

"Autumn is near," Baekhyun frowns. "It's not safe. Is someone important?"

Kyungsoo didn't answer – a reaction that Baekhyun was used to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun lightened up the incenses and positioned the stones. The reader's house was empty. Normally, Seulgi and Ahyoung would be inside, drawing, but maybe it was too early for that. Different from Baekhyun, they had different things to do, besides family obligations. Not that Baekhyun could escape the Dogs only by living in his own house. Once in a while, they obligated him to participate of ceremonies or just dinner at their table, of course, but there were so many Dogs around that they didn't need every member to fulfill their chores. Baekhyun was also an adult when he joined them, so he was hardly their first choice to do things that everyone else was used to since they were kids.

"Cinnamon?" Minseok said, moving his nose. "Isn't this aphrodisiac?"

"Yes," Baekhyun said, choosing one knife. "Mating is important to tarot reading. Please take your clothes off."

Minseok threw a little stone in his direction. He hit Baekhyun a lot; he wasn't easily tricked and he was also older.

"I'll mate soon," Minseok said. "Don't even try. It's taking way too long for me to give up."

"But do you think about that?" Baekhyun pointed the knife playfully. "Oh, we need water."

"I've been married for a long time," Minseok sighs. He was using green-and-gold robes and they're too large in his body. "Aren't you mated too?"

Baekhyun put the knife on the right place before he answered.

"Yes, I am. Can you give me a bit of the water you brought?"

Minseok gave him the entire Jar, so Baekhyun had to pour some in a cup. He looked around. Everything was ready.

The reader's house wasn't his house. Or no one's house. It belonged to Green Land. The place to remember their history, their past, the tradition. When Baekhyun came for the first time, the old reader gave him the tea and he saw his funny looking dog, staring excitedly at him.

He had forgotten what being excited looked like. He was an energetic kid; loud, funny. He had a mother and brother of his own. But near his twelfth sun cycle, he manifested the light and he was taken to Mystic Land. Then, he wasn't happy or excited about everything. He doesn't remember much – most of the time, they used his body to talk to spirits. He blanked out for months, sometimes. Once, he saw his face against a glass and he couldn't recognize himself. 

But his dog's energy was intact.

"Baekhyun," Minseok said softly.

"Oh," he said, blinking. "We can start."

Baekhyun sat down just in front of Minseok.

"Are you sure? I can wait," Minseok said. His cat eyes were worried, half covered by his brown hair. "I don't have anything to do, anyway."

Baekhyun gulped. He wasn't feeling well lately, no matter how much he tried to convince himself that he was fine. It was the best season, after all. New people, no family problems, Yixing wasn't traveling that much… Kyungsoo was mated, the council wasn't fighting each other…

But his dreams…

"We're using the old tarot," he started, picking the deck. "We have seventy-eight cards divided in major and minor arcana."

"I know it," Minseok sighed. "I know the theory."

Baekhyun was still shuffling the deck, unaffected.

"Then, why am I here for?"

"Well, I can't start on my own," Minseok shrugged. "You have experience. Is that what I'm looking for, not book content."

"Experience, huh?" Baekhyun whispered dryly. He should have lighted the camphor incense or maybe roses… "Want to hear about the experience?"

Minseok raised one eyebrow. It was supposed to get warmer since it was almost midday, but the proximity of autumn made the winds stronger and louder. They put on curtains inside; it wasn't necessary, but it distracted from the cracks on the wall. The candle's lights got stronger; Baekhyun was bothered.

"I was locked during seven sun cycles," Baekhyun almost sang, the words leaving his mind fluidly. "And I've seen, heard and read things that made my hair grow silver."

Minseok looked curious, not scared or sorry. Baekhyun noticed it before – he was around for about a moon cycle or two, but he was never truly shocked or offended. Just curious.

"I think it seems like a subject I should be knowing about…"

"If you get close to the cards," Baekhyun divided them into two piles, "they will speak to you like friends. You need your own deck, so you can be around it all the time."

"Should I buy one?" Minseok asked. "I know no one sells or buys things here, so…"

"If I give you one, you'll need to use it for the whole land as a service," Baekhyun warned. "Pay attention in how the elements are displayed and pray for the gods for protection first."

Minseok closed his eyes.

"Who do you pray for?"

"An Ice Goddess," Minseok said with his eyes closed. "And the Sea God, as my father did."

"I see," Baekhyun mumbled and closed his eyes.

He didn't pray for anyone in particular. He just closed his eyes and begged, as he did many times before. He prayed for years while he was locked, for someone to save him. After a while, he was too tired and he accepted his situation. He asked for better food and accepted the gifts the passersby gave him. They threw gold and jewelry on Baekhyun, thinking that he could change the course of his predictions. Baekhyun was born with a gift, but he wasn't god. He just dreamed and listened to the spirits, he couldn't change fate – not even his own.

Minseok opened his eyes.

"Read for me first," he asked. "But not too deeply."

Baekhyun's fingers played with the flames and he smiled easily.

"There's no way of telling how much of a truth the cards can tell," he said. "Part the cards and pick three of them."

Minseok hesitated for a fraction of a second but did as he was told. He was daring, Baekhyun thought; especially for a nobleman. Baekhyun turned the cards and analyzed them.

"Eight of cups," he mumbles, "ten of diamonds and the hermit."

Minseok stared at him expectantly. His body was relaxed.

"The ten tells me that you'll be mated and you'll reunite with your family here."

Minseok raised his eyebrows as a silent question.

"The hermit tells me that will work hard here. You'll find your path."

"How about that one?" Minseok pointed a finger.

"Don't you know what it means?" Baekhyun asked defiantly.

"Non-surfaced tasks," Minseok said simply. "Old matters, hidden motivations."

"You're here because the watchers sent you," Baekhyun shrugged. "But the cards don't tell me why."

Minseok fixed his position and looked at the cards. He licked his lips slowly.

"The desertic lands are taken," Minseok looked up at Baekhyun. "They killed the people in prison. Some they kept. We don't know who's an unknown and who was born at this land anymore."

"Did we ever know?" Baekhyun smiled sadly. "Poor people are born with no name or face outside of the lands. I know it. I was one of them."

"We knew who was a commoner and who was a warrior," Minseok added. "But now we don't. If the winter is strong enough, they will come in. I don't think that watchers or defenders will be capable of stopping them."

"I thought the King made agreements to keep people from overseas away from here," Baekhyun frowned. "Why are they interested in us? We're a small kingdom surrounded by the sea. A small island. I know the world outside is bigger than this place."

"Greed," Minseok said. "The King can't please everyone and agreements aren't laws. They fall. Lands are golden. Especially here."

Baekhyun stayed in silence for a moment.

"We had an intruder," he confessed. "That's why we're closing the gates. That's why Kyungsoo agreed in mating your brother. We don't have access to the sea."

"I know it," Minseok nodded. "I was also given in marriage in exchange of protection. The watchers now defend our walls. Of course, the public narrative is different. The watchers are called barbarians and the landers think that they want to hurt us."

"Sometimes they do," Baekhyun said angrily. "Watchers do unspeakable things when they're unsupervised."

They used to throw things at Baekhyun. "Read our future," they screamed. Baekhyun wished them death and horror.

"They are raised in violence," Minseok agreed. "We don't expect less."

"You're also violent," Baekhyun said. "Your animal is a predator."

"So are yours," Minseok grinned. "Dogs are domesticated, but that isn't their true nature. They eat meat. They bite."

"Perhaps people do enjoy my biting," Baekhyun said suggestively. Minseok slapped him.

"Don't you have a mate? Stop courting me," Minseok laughed. "Are polygamous mating allowed here?"

"Not that I've heard of, but I wasn't born here, maybe it happened a long time ago," Baekhyun laughed too. "I'm just being friendly. My mate is the only reason why I keep breathing. My only and one."

Minseok seemed to be taken aback by Baekhyun's sudden seriousness.

"That was beautiful," he smiled.

"He's even more," Baekhyun said proudly. "The most beautiful man I've ever seen."

It was true. It was exactly what Baekhyun thought when he saw Yixing for the first time.

It wasn't romantic. They let Yixing in his room because Yixing needed a reader and they wanted to get money, of course. Yixing was the first person in many years to speak to Baekhyun like an equal. Like Baekhyun was a person. He didn't even mention Baekhyun's unkept clothes or his white hair.

"I came from Green Land," he explained. "We need a new reader because ours is getting older and she dreamed about her death."

Baekhyun stared at his tattoos and his gentle eyes.

"I have never bought a person… there's no slavery in Green Land," Yixing said simply. "I can give something in exchange of you, but first, I want to be sure if you desire to come to live with us."

He explained slowly about the land and how they lived. Baekhyun wanted to laugh – any place would be better than a dark room. Even if he was led to death.

"I'm sick," Baekhyun announced. "I may die soon."

"We can take care of you," Yixing said. "Our witches are strong."

Baekhyun said nothing. He had no trust left, no matter how that stranger looked gentle.

"I will take care of you," Yixing smiled. "I promise you."

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun wasn't excited to return to his lonely room, but he also didn't want to work anymore; unfortunately, he had no choice, because Seulgi dragged him to the training room. She distracted him with sweetbreads and he only noticed that he was being taken in the door of the room.

"Oh no," he said, still munching. "Why?"

"I need you to apply the herbs on the boys," she said nervously. "I can't do it by myself."

"You said that but you've done many things on your own," Baekhyun said reassuringly. "I'm sure you can handle family business."

"Stop being lazy," Seulgi hit him. It was a pattern in Baekhyun's life. "I need help. I can deal with Zitao but Jongin doesn't want to talk to me!"

"Am I here to apply the herbs or to act as the council?" Baekhyun asked sincerely. "I'm not great in giving advice."

Seulgi stopped and let Baekhyun free. She looked over her shoulders, checking the door and then looked back at Baekhyun.

"They had… an intense fight," Seulgi said. "Jongin twisted Zitao's arm."

Baekhyun gaped.

"They haven't argued," Seulgi explained quickly. "It was just a misleading during training. Jongin is very sorry! He apologized many times and Zitao accepted his apologies."

"Then…?" Baekhyun asked, but he was still shocked.

"Jongin is still hurt from the fight and I think he was unnecessarily strong because he's keeping something," Seulgi sighed. "I think that something is bothering him… He doesn't like to open his heart to me. He feels weak."

"And do you think he would talk to me?" Baekhyun was surprised. "From all the people here?"

"You have a way to people's heart," Seulgi said. "And you're a friend of his brother and his mate. I think that he'll feel better around you!"

Baekhyun was still unsure, but mostly curious. Zitao was, by far, the most skilled fighter of the land. He wasn't very robust, but he had a refined technique and he had experience by growing up with watchers. Jongin must have been truly mad to hurt his brother. He nodded slowly and allowed Seulgi to led him inside. She already tied a log to Zitao's arm and he was sitting on a chair, eating something. He had no other marks or open wounds. Baekhyun was so focused on finding out what happened that he barely noticed the room – he wasn't a fighter by any means, so he had never been there. It had many tools and things he had no idea of their purpose, so he just walked until he found Jongin sitting next to the small window.

"He'll apply the herbs on you," Seulgi said loudly, expecting to be heard in the other side of the room. "Be nice to him!"

Jongin finally looked to Baekhyun. His eyes were red and his entire posture was down; he had lots of marks over his body; some purple, some bleeding. Baekhyun grabbed everything Seulgi could give him and sat next to Jongin to make bandages and clean what he could. Jongin stayed quiet in the beginning, just doing what Baekhyun asked, without complaining about the pain.

"I didn't want to hurt him," Jongin whispered. "My animal surfaced. It was the first time during a fight, I wasn't prepared…"

Baekhyun looked at him. Jongin's hair was a bit too long, it fell a bit over his eyes, but not enough to cover his regret.

"Zitao is a fighter, he'll recover," Baekhyun said simply. "Don't worry about your animal. Mine hit once and I peed on the middle of the village."

Jongin looked up to Baekhyun, a bit shocked.

"Once in a while I also bark," Baekhyun added. "My mate mocks me, but you know, he's as slow as any sheep you can see. Sometimes it takes half a day for him to get a funny remark."

Jongin smiled shyly. Baekhyun understood that he wasn't just sad about what happened.

"On the bright side, Zitao will be as lazy and as hungry as he wants to," Baekhyun mocked. "Now that he's injured, he'll get lots of food."

Jongin emitted a weird sound – almost a laugh.

"And you should rest too," Baekhyun kept rambling. "Since you came here you trained a lot, huh? You could be with the kids, too! We always need help with the kids, after all, we all raise them."

Jongin was looking at the window. Baekhyun was cleaning an open cut, but Jongin didn't even flinch.

"I was talking to your… older brother now," Baekhyun tried. "It was a very productive day. I taught him how to read the cards and we talked a lot. His mind is truly gifted."

"Yes," Jongin mumbled, his eyes lost somewhere. "My brothers are exceptionally intelligent and capable. I'm the only fool."

Baekhyun was shocked for a moment.

"You're not a fool," Baekhyun said. "You're very gifted too."

"Really?" Jongin said uninterested. "I can't do one right thing."

Baekhyun cleaned his cut and put cotton over it. He wasn't sure of what to say, so he asked,

"What's bothering you?"

Jongin looked at him then back at his hands.

"I can't help anyone," he whispered. "And I even make things worse."

Baekhyun got closer to him to listen to him better.

"What happened…?"

"Everyone is doing something. Everyone knows what's happening but me," Jongin said. "I don't know what to do. I can't help any of you and even…"

He looked back at where Zitao and Seulgi were.

"I get stronger but still misguided. I'm just a weight to everyone," Jongin whispered and he sounded infinitely sad. "I don't belong anywhere."

"How can you say that…?" Baekhyun said, offended. "Your family cares about you. Your family by name and animal. Kyungsoo cares about—"

Jongin snorted, bothered. Baekhyun felt a bit unease to ask. He didn't like to nose on couples' fights, only hear about them – he already was slapped enough.

"I used to think like you when I arrived," Baekhyun confessed, changing the subject. "But it was because I was getting used to this place. We don't master things in few moon cycles. We need time to settle…"

Jongin wiped his eyes.

"I know you think you did wrong by hurting Zitao, but he's a fighter and that's what happens when fighters have a strong opponent. Aren’t you hurt too?" Baekhyun smiles. "We also don't know much about the world outside. I have the light and I don't know many things. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

Jongin nodded, gulping.

"I don't know what's wrong between you and Kyungsoo, but he cares about you," Baekhyun whispered. "I hear him talking every day. He's always worrying about you and your well-being."

Jongin licked his lips. It was exactly the same way than Minseok did, Baekhyun noticed. They had many similar small traits, old habits that resembled each other.

"He has a letter," Jongin said, a bit unsure. "A letter from his old lover."

"Oh," Baekhyun blinked. "How… how do you know…?"

"Minseok brought letters with him," Jongin said. "We don't have many things in our room, so I saw it, but Kyungsoo is hiding it from me. I don't know if he knows that—"

"How do you know that it comes from his old lover?" Baekhyun raised one eyebrow. Who, in the whole land, could have told Jongin about Kyungsoo's old relationship? Almost no one knew about it.

Jongin's cheek got red.

"No one needed to tell me," he said, looking down. "His eyes denounced it when he read the name. I knew that the person is a watcher, too…"

"And you said that you're a fool," Baekhyun couldn't help but snort. "I guess Jealousy makes a smart man."

"I'm not jealous," Jongin said a bit loud. "I don't like that he's hiding it."

"Maybe it's a private subject," Baekhyun sighed, caressing Jongin's arm slowly. "Kyungsoo is still the ruler of this land."

Jongin kept looking down.

"You know you hold a special place on his heart," Baekhyun whispered. "You shouldn't worry about his past."

"I'm not," Jongin said harshly. "I just don't want to be in his way. It's bad enough that he was forced to be with me… if he wants to reunite with his old lover, then I would like to know, so I would set him free."

Baekhyun frowned.

"I think you're assuming many things," he warned. "Kyungsoo has cut ties with his past. He has nothing with this person."

"Then why is he hiding it?" Jongin asks seriously. "It's not the only thing that he hides."

Baekhyun sighed deeply and started to make another bandage.

"It's not with you only," Baekhyun explained. "Kyungsoo is a secretive person by his own nature. Don't expect him to change. I'm sure he's dedicated to open up to you as much as possible, but even I, as his closest friend, can't make him speak about some things."

"It makes me feel like a stranger," Jongin closed his eyes. "Like I shouldn't be here. Lately, everything makes me feel like this. Even with Minnie here… He adapted fasten than I did… even if my heart feels fuller having him here, I don't feel like I'm home…"

"Do you miss Sea Land?" Baekhyun asked. Sea Land was probably the most tranquil place to live. It wasn't a King's land, where the court like to create a mess to give meaning to their empty lives. It was a gated place, big but not that much. It had strict laws and hereditary rulers. It was no doubt more stable and quieter.

"No," Jongin said. "Sea Land is just a place. What I miss… isn't a land…"

He touched his chest and for the first time, he seemed to be hurting.

"It's like my body knows I can't be quiet," he explained to Baekhyun. "Nor here or there."

They stayed like that for a while, just thinking. Seulgi approached them carefully.

"Do you want to meet Hyoyeon or do you want to sleep, Jongin?" She asked gently. "Zitao is sleeping already."

Jongin looked over her shoulder and nodded weakly.

"I'll join him," he said.

Baekhyun and Seulgi only left after checking on the men sleeping together in a small mat on the floor.

"They look like small kids," she smiled. "In really big bodies."

"Yes," Baekhyun nodded. "Dogs can't be that tall, but at least we're mature."

"No," Seulgi laughed. "You're not."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sky was grey. Something bad was around the walls. The storm and the lighting come from different directions, but they meet each other in the middle. There are people planning to come in. The storm blows them away. The lighting burns them. The gates open. They can't find what they were looking for.

 

Baekhyun opened his eyes.

"I guess the death dreams are being missed," he complained to his empty, stone house. "I simply can't understand."

He was hungry, but he was too bothered to join the farmers immediately. He left his home after changing clothes and crossed the gates to meet the witches. The animals were making a mess in the morning, as always. A witch was chasing a chicken so focused that she didn't even see Baekhyun. He only stopped by the river. He liked to watch the water moving – it made him feel less locked.

He sat down and watched a fox drinking water.

"Baekhyun," a voice came from near. Baekhyun looked down.

"Jinsoul?" he asked. The blonde figure was covered in seaweed. She took them from her face and smiled, all wet and half submerged in the water. The river was deep, even if the shore was small. "Ah, of course, it's you. What are you doing?"

"Fishing," she smiled. "A ghost cat and a deer will mate and we're preparing the food."

"Yes," Baekhyun nodded. "I know them. Am I interrupting it?"

"No," she said. "I'm a very good fisher. I talk to them and some say they're okay, so I take them."

"You witches," Baekhyun laughed.

"You looked upset," she said, crawling to the shore. She was naked, but that was common. Fishers hated clothes and rarely swam with them. "What happened?"

"I'm having a confusing dream. I can't understand it," Baekhyun said, distracted. The fox was now approaching him, so he was trying to look harmless to pet it. "It's important."

"I can't help you with that," she said, covering her body with plants and seaweed. "I'm confusing by nature. I would only give the worst advice."

She laughed and Baekhyun smiled. Jinsol was really pretty and the sight of her made him feel a little better.

"That's fine," he shrugged. "But tell me, have you ever been to Sea Land?"

"Yes," she said enthusiastically. "Their shore is the best place to get sea supplies. Strong waters! Got even some pearls there…"

"Did you step in?"

"No," Jinsol laughed. Her blonde hair was wavy as the sea and it was so long that it was touching the mud. "Just swimming. Why? Do you want to go there?"

"No," Baekhyun considered it. "I don't get anything there to do. It's just because we have two sea landers here, so I was curious."

"Oh, the noble-like men," Jinsol said. "I've heard about their father. He was obsessed with witches, a very superstitious man…"

Baekhyun stared at her.

"Uh… you mean… the Sea Land ruler?"

"Yes," she nodded. "He got his kids by offering treasures. If women could prove that their kid was magical, then he took them as his kids."

Baekhyun gaped. He didn't even notice when the fox sat next to him.

"Really?" He asked. "But how one can prove this?"

She shrugged, making a face.

"I don't know."

Baekhyun looked at the tiny fox relaxing next to him. Jinsoul was playing with a little crab and he was thoughtful.

"Don't you have things to do for the mating?" Jinsoul asked casually.

"I do," Baekhyun said tiredly. "I have to make the tea."

"You're not excited about it?" She frowned. "A mating celebration is always a beautiful sight."

Yes, Baekhyun agreed. It was the best event; people were happy, good food was served, there was music, the kids were free to play… but his heart was longing.

"I miss my mate," he sighs.

"Oh," Jinsoul looked back at the water. She played with it a little. "Don't worry. He'll be back by the morning and he'll be here for the celebration."

Baekhyun smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo helped him collecting the flowers and he didn't even complain – not that Kyungsoo was someone to complain. Baekhyun requested his participation in all kinds of eccentric activities and usually, Kyungsoo helped him without saying anything, but when the subject was to miss work – Kyungsoo's sacred farm work – Baekhyun expected him to at least vocalize his distaste for such individualistic behavior, but Kyungsoo was calm and quiet, searching and bringing Baekhyun every little plant.

Baekhyun remembered Jongin's words.

"Huh," he tried. "You look… upset."

Kyungsoo was actually cleaned and well dressed, which was a rarity. He was probably busy with the council before.

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun whined.

Kyungsoo looked up. He was carrying the basket and he blinked, confused.

"Oh," he mumbled. "What did you say?"

"You look upset and distracted," Baekhyun sighed. "What happened?"

"Nothing…" Kyungsoo said. "I'm worried about the council disagreement."

"Oh," Baekhyun licked his lips, crossing his arms. "Is that serious stuff?"

"Some witches have been predicting invasions and some don't," he informed; he wasn't sweating like Baekhyun and his short nails were clean. Baekhyun was like any dog – dirty and unkept. "Haseul wants us to close the gates, Miyoung doesn't. Not every lioness has returned yet."

"Many won't, lionesses or… anything else," Baekhyun pondered. "Are more watchers coming?"

"I guess not," Kyungsoo looked down at the basket. He didn't sound disappointed, which Baekhyun was expecting. Many friends of theirs left to be watchers.

"Huh… how about… uhn your family, is everything alright?" Baekhyun tried again.

"Yes, Mina's baby cries a lot, but he's sweet," Kyungsoo smiled for the first time in the day. "He also eats a lot. It's cute."

"Babies are blessings," Baekhyun said. "Maybe one day I'll take one of the kids to my house. Have you talked to Jongin about it?"

Kyungsoo frowned.

"No, I don't plan in taking kids," he said simply. "They are being well raised by the caretakers. Jongin also spends time with them, I don't think he wants to raise one kid specifically."

Baekhyun sighed. He didn't like to create long routes when he could go straight to the point.

"Are you two having a nice time together?" Baekhyun asked finally. "No more cracks on the wall lately, I worry about your bond."

He at least succeeded in turning Kyungsoo's ears red.

"That wasn't a normal occurrence, stop bringing this up," Kyungsoo complained. "We are good. I haven't seen him these days, I think he's busy with his brother's mating."

Baekhyun stared at Kyungsoo.

"Don't you know about Zitao's arm?"

"What happened with Zitao's arm?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Jongin twisted it during a fight," Baekhyun said incredulously. "He was mortified. Haven't… he was seriously injured too. I made at least ten bandages on him."

Kyungsoo stood up, shocked. He looked genuinely surprised.

"Is he…?" He looked around. "I'll look for him—"

Baekhyun held his arm to stop him from leaving.

"He's fine. They are both fine. It was yesterday, you don't have to worry. I was just…"

"Just?"

Baekhyun smiled.

"Just making sure you're informed. I know you get too deep in political matters, given your position… but you should give your mate a bit of attention, don't you think so? Just because you're mated, it doesn't mean you should relax on your courting."

Kyungsoo blinked and nodded seriously. Baekhyun was right – Kyungsoo had no idea of his mate's internal conflict. Kyungsoo was a simple person and he was probably being the best mate he could, but it was hard for him to provide what a foreign person like Jongin needed.

"Did you receive news lately?" Baekhyun asked quietly.

"Nothing important," Kyungsoo said firmly. "The only matter in my mind is Green Land's safety."

"I know," Baekhyun said. "But there's a party coming. It's your duty to celebrate, too. It's indirectly your family's business too."

Kyungsoo understood – he listened to Baekhyun's words truly. While some thought that the reader was a crazy, spirit-guided dumb dog, his closest friend always listened to him. 

"You say the truth. I'm grateful."

"Help me finish this tea before leaving," Baekhyun pleaded. "I don't want to be alone for now."

The skies were becoming dark and the winds were singing. Autumn was near.

 

 

 

Baekhyun was sleeping deeply, so he didn't have to anticipate. When he opened his eyes, Yixing was sitting in bed, looking at him. He was just like any other day. White clothing, gentle eyes, and kind smile.

"Good morning…" Baekhyun smiled, his heart getting warm. "My sun has arrived."

"And the real sun is almost gone," Yixing touched Baekhyun's hair. "You have slept all day long, my love. Did you have nightmares?"

"No," Baekhyun put his hand over Yixing's. "A long and quiet sleep."

"I'm glad."

Baekhyun sat up and kissed his mate. It was as sweet as the first time, in their mating night. Yixing didn't allow a kiss before the ceremonies were over. Baekhyun didn't mind, even if he was a bit too excited to mate; he had plenty of hugs and handholding. Yixing held him softly, caressing his back.

"How was the travel?" Baekhyun broke the kiss, worried. Yixing took a moment to answer.

"I did what was requested," Yixing sighed. "Let's wait for the answer."

"Any troubles?"

"No," Yixing kissed the tip of Baekhyun's nose. "The talisman worked."

Baekhyun always gave him strong talismans, but protection was never enough.

"Are you tired?"

"No, I'm used to it," Yixing said. "I had rest waiting for you to wake up. It's night…"

Baekhyun looked at the window and almost screamed.

"Oh, no! The tea!"

Yixing giggled. His hair bounced and Baekhyun was worried but not enough to remember it was time to cut it.

"It's serious!"

"Yoona took it with her," Yixing explained. "We were afraid that you were going to sleep for days."

"Oh," he pouted. "Yet, don't laugh!"

"That's fine," Yixing touched his face. "Are you hungry? The celebration feast has already started and—"

Baekhyun kissed him quiet.

"I am hungry," Baekhyun whispered against his mate's mouth. "But I'm always hungry. I'm missing you a lot more."

It always took Yixing a bit more of time to understand Baekhyun's suggestion.

"Oh," Yixing said, surprised. "I see."

He was naïve most of the times and Baekhyun found that adorable. It took him a whole moon cycle to understand that Baekhyun was courting him, even when Yixing was quietly healing Baekhyun's wounds.

"They won't miss us," Baekhyun touched the exposed chest skin peeping from Yixing's clothes. "Let's stay home."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

If Baekhyun was hungry before, having a good night with his mate made him even hungrier. Yixing fell asleep because he was tired, but Baekhyun's stomach didn't allow him to do anything else.

"God and Goddesses," he complained, leaving the bed carefully. "I hope they haven't eaten everything. I want good fish!"

He dressed and kissed his mate's face before leaving. Yixing had a deep sleep and he wasn't bothered. It was late at night and after celebrations, there was no one outside after the cleaners took care of the mess. Baekhyun tied his robes tighter because it was windy.

"Is everyone asleep?" He asked the winds. "Probably only the witches are awake. It's cold."

Only a strong hunger could take him from his warm bed and mate. Baekhyun walked slowly to the kitchens. It was empty, but he knew the door that they didn't lock – there were some people who needed to be fed late at night. Normally, it wasn't Baekhyun's case.

The kitchen was empty and Baekhyun stole one of the glasses with fireflies to see better – he wasn't afraid of spirits, but rats, so he was careful when he found the boxes with the leftovers.

"Sweetbreads," he sang quietly. "Sweet, sweetbreads!"

He ate until he was satisfied. He kept a sweet bread on his robes, just in case. He left quietly, but took the glass with him; it was still dark and he wasn't seeing things properly. He walked around playing with the foxes but tried to walk home because he was sleepy.

There was someone leaving the Penguin house and he was sure it could only be Kyungsoo. Jiwoo was too young to wander late at night and Mina was too busy with the baby. Baekhyun runs to the shadow, happy. He wanted to scare Kyungsoo.

"Hello," he sang in the dark and raised the glass.

"Huh?"

Baekhyun blinked. It wasn't Kyungsoo's voice. The light hit the stranger's face and he sighed. It was Jongin.

"Ah, I wanted to scare you and I was the one being scared," Baekhyun giggled.

"Shhh," Jongin pointed. "Don't speak loud."

Baekhyun moved the glass closer to Jongin. He wasn't dressed in night clothes.

"Why are you wandering around?" Baekhyun argued. "Isn't it too late to be going home?"

Jongin just looked at him.

"Are you trying to hide that you have lied with your mate?" Baekhyun laughed loud. "Everyone knows it happens. Don't be ashamed…"

"Can you be quiet?" Jongin said, annoyed. "I'm not ashamed of it. I'm not going home."

Baekhyun let his arms fall and the light showed that Jongin was holding a sack.

"What's that…?" Baekhyun trembled. "Where… what are you doing?"

Jongin walked closer and grabbed Baekhyun's arm. He was so close that Baekhyun didn't need any light to see his face.

"Don't say anything to anyone," Jongin warned him. "I'm leaving."

Baekhyun widened his eyes.

"Leaving? To where?"

Jongin was breathing hard – the hot air was tickling Baekhyun's face.

"I'm leaving the land," he whispered. "I left everything arranged…"

"You can't…" Baekhyun whispered back. "There's no way you will get to leave. Does Kyungsoo—"

"Leave him out of this matter," Jongin said; his eyes were sad. "It's not because of him."

"Jongin, are you serious?" Baekhyun was exasperated. He wanted to move, but the grip was too hard. "You will wreck him if you leave—"

"No, I won't. He'll be fine. You'll be fine," Jongin whispered. "Don't worry about it. I'll leave. Return to your home and sleep. I left a letter explaining everything."

"Listen, you stubborn man," Baekhyun spat, hitting Jongin's chest. "You can't leave, people don't leave the land as they please. They won't open the gates for you! And where in the kingdom do you think you can go—"

"If you promise me that you'll keep quiet and return to your home," Jongin said simply, "I'll explain how and why I'm leaving, but I can't tell you where I'm going."

"I agree, do as you please," Baekhyun laughed dryly. "Tell me, then. Jonghyun won't allow you to leave, anyway. Your effort is futile and childish!"

Jongin took a long breath. Baekhyun's heart was so affected by his worry that he was sweating and no longer was being annoyed by the wind.

"I think I understood many things about myself and my family by name," Jongin whispered. "Why I don't feel like I belong, why I was taken, why my body is restless and I can't feel comfortable anywhere…"

He let Baekhyun's arm go.

"I…" Jongin mumbled. "I need to find answers. I won't find them here."

"To answer which questions?" Baekhyun asked breathlessly. "What are you talking about?"

"About my mom, about my past, about…" Jongin looked elsewhere. Baekhyun couldn't see where. "About my body."

"Your body…?"

Jongin looked at him.

"I was going to it closer to the gates, but since you found me…" Jongin touched Baekhyun's shoulder. "Tell them they shouldn’t worry about me. I hope my brother gets a happy life here. I hope… Kyungsoo feels free when I'm gone."

"What?" Baekhyun was ready to argue.

But Jongin wasn't there.

Baekhyun stood in the same place, expecting the darkness to stop fooling his eyes when he realized that Jongin disappeared.

"Jongin?" He turned around. "Jongin?!"

Nothing. Not a single person, just the wind. Baekhyun started to ran around, in no particular direction.

"Jongin?" He tried. There wasn't any human noise. "Jongin!"

He threw himself at the floor, looking up. It was impossible. No one could disappear like that, in the blink of an eye. Baekhyun waited, but nothing happened. When he heard the first door was opened, he stood and ran back home. His hands were shaking when he opened the door and he threw himself on the bed, shaking.

"Baekhyun," Yixing moved slowly and hugged him. "My love, what happened?"

Baekhyun couldn't speak. They were right. He was crazy.

Throw rocks at him! He's insane!

He thinks he can be possessed! Read the future to us, crazy man!

"My love," Yixing's voice was soothing. "I'm here. What happened?"

He was crying. He remembered the dark room and being hurt to pretend he was seeing a thing he couldn't. He could never control when he saw things. Now he was insane.

"My love," Yixing said again. "Are you having nightmares?"

Baekhyun pressed his face against Yixing's naked chest and cried. Yixing started to sing slowly – Baekhyun remembered it. When he was arriving in Green Land, sick and almost dying. Then Yixing sang and he felt better again. Yixing could heal people, Baekhyun realized in that moment. He was magical – but not magical enough to heal minds.

"I'm losing my mind," Baekhyun whispered. "I'm crazy."

"No, you're not," Yixing said. "You're gifted."

Baekhyun fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He woke up alone.

He left the bed slowly and opened the door. Was it a nightmare? He looked at the people walking around and the strong sun – it was late. He came back inside and changed his clothing; since it was late to join the farmers, he went to the reader's house and sat next to Ahyoung to read. Nor Minseok or Seulgi came to join them, so Baekhyun left to eat the shared meal later. They weren't eating together, nor Kyungsoo or Yixing. Baekhyun decided to walk around to see if they could find them. He went to the training room, but Zitao wasn't there too; Baekhyun was so annoyed that he saw many people except the ones he was looking for that he went straight to the caretakers to talk to Seungwan. She was carrying a small child.

"Hello," Baekhyun said. The kids were sleeping and some were eating. Seungwan waved and walked to him, rocking the child on her arms.

"Hello," she said. "Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you," he said. "I was looking for Seulgi or Minseok. He wasn't on the reader's house and Ahyoung told me he was already tattooed, but I can't find them anywhere."

"Oh, haven't you heard?" She frowned. "They couldn't find Jongin this morning. They are now searching for him."

Baekhyun's heart skipped a beat.

"They…?"

"Zitao, Seulgi, Minseok and Luhan," she said. She wasn't very worried. "They think he may have been lost somewhere. He's not very accustomed to the land."

"Oh," Baekhyun gulped. "Haven't Kyungsoo join them?"

"No," Seungwan said. "The council is having a reunion. I think Yixing is there, too."

"Of course," Baekhyun looked down. "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem," She smiled.

 

Baekhyun walked straight home and prayed for a good spirit to take over his body. He needed to calm down.

 

 

 

The memory lapse ended and Baekhyun was on Yixing's arms. He looked at the window. It was night.

"You need to be careful," Yixing said. "The lady was trying to seduce me this time."

Baekhyun laughed weakly.

"It's a woman every time," Baekhyun said, mocking. "They love my body."

"I'm jealous," Yixing smiled. "They steal you from me. Don't do that. Are you feeling good?"

"Tired," he said. "I feel… breasts."

Yixing played with his hair. He was worried, Baekhyun could sense it.

"Kyungsoo wishes to talk to you," Yixing said. "They're in the penguin house."

"They…?" Baekhyun sat up. "Kyungsoo… with me?"

Yixing licked his lips, caressing Baekhyun's arm.

"What happened last night, my love?" He asked carefully. Baekhyun tensed. Yixing sighed. "Go talk to Kyungsoo. He needs your help."

Baekhyun felt that awkward sensation again – like he was losing his mind. Yixing took him and it was night, but people were still eating and talking, walking and working. Baekhyun looked down and held Yixing. He was feeling guilty and confused.

The Penguin house was normally very empty. Four people living in a space that could hold a hundred. They lighted up candles enough to make the room look like it was still morning. He finally found Zitao and Minseok, sitting on the floor next to Luhan. Nor Seulgi or Seungwan were in; also, Kyungsoo's sisters weren't around. Yixing waited for Baekhyun to come in and he closed the door.

"Nice to see you," Baekhyun said. Kyungsoo looked at him; he seemed… worried.

"Nice to see you," Minseok answered. Baekhyun was unsure if he should sit down as the guests or remain standing like Kyungsoo.

"He was taken," Yixing said. "He just woke up."

Kyungsoo nodded slowly and gave Baekhyun a piece of paper. Baekhyun wasn't using glasses, but he read anyway.

 

_Kyungsoo,_

_Since my brother moved here and he is now a lander and he's mated to another lander, I think that I no longer must remain here as a part of the agreement. I desire to meet my past and I will search for it. I'm confident that my brothers will understand it and my leaving will be justified. I hope you find comfort in your family and duty. I'll hold your memory in my heart. Thank you for being gentle with me._

_Jongin._

 

 

Baekhyun stared at it. Jongin said he left a letter… It wasn't a nightmare. It happened. Baekhyun suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Baekhyun…?" Kyungsoo said worriedly. Yixing held him.

"He disappeared," Baekhyun said. "In a blink of an eye… I couldn't… I couldn't even see where he went…"

The entire room was alert and Zitao stood up.

"What…?"

Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo and then to Yixing.

"Last night I left home to eat… In my return, I met him or… I thought I did…" Baekhyun said, trembling. They won't believe him. "He talked to me and he… disappeared. His body… vanished as a dream… I thought…"

He stopped talking. He was making no sense.

"You met him?" Kyungsoo asked. "What did he say?"

"He… He said exactly what he said in the letter," Baekhyun gulped. "I didn't believe him. I said that he couldn't cross the gates and he disappeared."

"Did he tell you where he was going?" Zitao asked.

"No," Baekhyun sighed. "He said he was going to tell me why… and he told me that. And he… showed me how… but I…"

He was feeling nauseous – that's it. He wanted to disappear.

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo pleaded. "Do you remember anything that could help us to find him?"

Baekhyun looked at every face. He rubbed his forehead.

"He said he understood something about his body," Baekhyun gulped again. "He understood why he never belonged anywhere…"

Kyungsoo looked helpless. Zitao was frowning.

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun mumbled. "I must be… out of my mind. He couldn't. It must have been…"

"He's not at the land," Zitao said. "The foxes can't smell him here. He hasn't crossed the gates, because the eagles haven't seen him. Now Baekhyun said that he disappeared…"

"It's impossible," Kyungsoo said exasperatedly. "He can't just vanish like he was made of dust. He must be somewhere here…"

Baekhyun hugged Yixing. Yixing caressed his back slowly.

"Luhan, can you give me that cup of water?" Minseok asked loudly. They all looked down at him – it felt weird that he was calm like that. "Thank you."

Minseok took the cup and knocked it with his fingers. The water formed a small pool. Baekhyun was curious but also scared. Minseok touched the water like he was playing with it, but it froze around his fingers. It was so simple and natural that no one reacted immediately.

"You… turn water into ice…?" Zitao asked confused. "I… how? Is that… a spell?"

Minseok looked up at them. Luhan was smiling.

"I can do that. I also don't get frozen on the winter," Minseok said. "But that's just… that."

Kyungsoo was silent and Baekhyun wasn't exactly impressed. Many people in Mystic Land had small abilities like that.

"Why are you showing us this?" Baekhyun asked.

"My father had many secrets, but it wasn't a secret that he was religious," Minseok explained. "When my brother Jongdae was angry or he screamed out loud, no matter how clear the sky was, you could hear lighting near… When my brother Junmyeon got really angry, the water around him boiled. When he was really happy, it rained."

They were just listening. The noises outside were becoming more distant.

"Jongin was a sick kid. He had fevers and some… somnambulism," Minseok continued. "People said he walked on his sleep, but we never saw him walking at night. Yet, he used to appear in odd places. On the ceiling, in the middle of the village…

Baekhyun blinked.

"Are you…" He let his arms fall and walked to Minseok. "Are you saying that he did that before?"

"Well, we never saw him disappearing. But he also never saw him walking during his sleep. He just popped up in a place that he couldn't remember how he got there," Minseok smiled like it was a simple matter. "It only happened sometimes. When he was… unquiet. A bit… anxious."

Kyungsoo looked down.

"So, you're telling us that Jongin can appear and disappear in places?" Zitao frowned. "How one can do so?"

 "I don't know," Minseok said, shrugging. "We don't know much about Jongin. Dad found him in his room when he was a newborn. Like he just… appeared from nowhere there."

Kyungsoo was still in silence. His face was unreadable.

"That doesn't answer where he could be now," Yixing said in a careful tone, "even if helps us to understand how he left. Does anyone can guess a place…?"

"To chase someone who can just disappear seems to be an endless task," Luhan pointed. "I don't think we could find him and even if we did, he could… just disappear again."

"Then, you suggest us to do nothing?" Zitao asked a bit offended. "He's naïve. The life outside of the walls is dangerous and cruel."

"If he wants to return, he knows the way," Luhan argued. "We could send people, but we don't know how much time he will spend in a place… or if he has a place to find, to begin with."

"Maybe he returned to Sea Land," Yixing suggested.

"No," Baekhyun said. "I asked about it. He said he wouldn't return."

"Maybe he was lying," Zitao said. "I wouldn't tell where I'm going if I was running away. He could have said—"

"Enough," Kyungsoo said loudly – it was his Ruler Voice. Baekhyun was used to it. "This conversation is pointless. You should return to your houses and sleep. We won't solve anything now."

"Shouldn't we be in a hurry?" Yixing was confused. "Maybe he's still near."

"No," Zitao said. "Kyungsoo is right. If he left the land so easily, we won't catch him now. It's been a day. I'll go home to inform Seulgi."

Minseok stood up and dusted off his clothes before leaving.

"Knowing my brother, I must warn you that trying to chasing him will be pointless. This conversation will be futile no matter when it will be held."

Luhan followed him outside. Yixing rubbed Baekhyun's arm, but Baekhyun didn't move.

"Kyungsoo," Zitao said quietly. "I am worried, but I'm under your decision. I'll endorse your word."

Kyungsoo nodded weakly. Zitao left with no more words.

"I want to talk to him," Baekhyun said to Yixing.

"Baekhyun—" Yixing approached him. "I think you must leave him alone now."

"No," Baekhyun said. "Go home."

Yixing left reluctantly, closing the door behind him. Kyungsoo was frozen in the same spot, watching the ice on the floor becoming water again, in the warm surrounding of the candles.

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun said. "Why didn't you tell them?"

Kyungsoo wasn't looking at him.

"I told you he was magical," Baekhyun said. "Just like you."

Kyungsoo walked to the window.

"I failed him," Kyungsoo said quietly. "I just had to be a decent mate and I failed it."

"You didn't," Baekhyun said, exasperated. Of course, Kyungsoo would blame himself. "He had his own troubles."

"I… haven't been attentive," Kyungsoo said weakly. "What do I do now?" He's unreachable. The gates will close soon. I can't just…"

"Kyungsoo, he will come back—"

"You said yourself when you read our fate," Kyungsoo turned to Baekhyun. "You said that he would leave and he did."

"And you saw that you're fated to be together," Baekhyun said confidently. "He will return. He won't find a home anywhere but at his mate's side."

"What if he dies?" Kyungsoo asked. "This is… I…"

Kyungsoo looked down, his hands grabbing the corner of the windows. Baekhyun had seen it before, but it was still impressed how Kyungsoo bent the metal around it like it was paper.

"You're doing it," Baekhyun whispered. Kyungsoo blinked as he was leaving a trance; he looked down at his hands.

"I'm a failure at everything," Kyungsoo whispered. "Everything."

Baekhyun tried to reach him, but then he watched in the window just behind Kyungsoo, how the sky turned white as if the morning had arrived.

The sound came a moment after. Kyungsoo winced and turned fast, surprised.

"A lightning," Baekhyun mumbled. The door opened with the strong winds; a strong rain was falling as if a storm was near. "My dream!"

They heard people running and Kyungsoo reacted, running to the door. Baekhyun followed him, but they only got to understand when they found one of the council members, Changmin, a forger and a fighter.

"What's happening?" Kyungsoo inquired. Changmin, who had an old habit of walking with clothing, was completely dressed in metal.

"There is a fight near the gates," he said, the water hitting his face and dripping down his chin. He was holding a helmet and when he put it on, he looked even taller than he was. "We're going to inspect it."

Kyungsoo followed him, but Baekhyun knew that they couldn't cross the gates – only the fighters. Other council members were guiding the people to their houses and they could hear screams, but they were too distant.

Jonghyun was allowing the fighters to go out and his eagles weren't resting over it but flying round in circles. They were deadly, no matter how Jonghyun treated them like babies. They, alone could stop a fight.

"How far are they?" Kyungsoo ran to Jonghyun, keeping a safe distance to the gates. "Are there any danger of invasion?"

"I don't think they are trying to come in," Jonghyun said. "Two groups came from different places and they gathered in a point not very far. But lately, there were some people wondering… Those are the agents of the fight."

Kyungsoo looked outside; they couldn't see fighters nor defenders. An eagle descended in a line from the sky and landed graciously on Jonghyun's shoulder. It emitted a long sound. Jonghyun nodded.

"The fight is over," Jonghyun said. "The fighters and defenders are escorting the winners and the survivors."

"Were there any deaths?" Kyungsoo looked between the eagle and Jonghyun. He was completely wet, but Baekhyun knew that he wasn't even thinking about himself.

The eagle made small noises.

"Yes," Jonghyun said. "She saw a pool of blood and bodies."

Kyungsoo gulped and turned to Baekhyun.

"Call the cleaners and the witches, I'll reunite the council," Kyungsoo said. "They need to purify the soil so it doesn't attract animals and evil spirits."

"Yes," Baekhyun said quickly.

"Are we going to let them in?" Jonghyun asked formally. He needed permission.

"How many?" Kyungsoo asked directly at the eagle. The eagle made two small distinctive sounds.

"Three," Jonghyun smiled. "And a half."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun always got anxious when he had an official task, so he could just return home. He knew that the foreigners came in and they were with the council – so Yixing would be there too. To not pass out of anxiety and anticipation, Baekhyun used his mated privileges to get inside of the council room. It was full of people, so he had trouble to approach Yixing, sitting by one of the counselor chairs. Baekhyun bent to hide behind him.

"My love," he whispered. Yixing looked for his hand and held it. Baekhyun placed his head on Yixing's shoulder to watch the inquiries.

On the center of the circle composed by the eldest counselors, there were three people. A tall man in fighter clothing, dirty with blood and other things, a small man in the same condition, but in silk, beautiful clothing and a woman. She was sitting on a chair and Baekhyun realized that it was because she was visibly pregnant.

Three and a half.

"… On my return to Sea Land, I've found that Kim Jongin, the fourth to Land Rulership had been taken into marriage to Green Land," the tall man was speaking and he raised his right hand, where a small tattoo was. "Since I was designed as his companion as a child and have been raised as his brother, my heart longed to meet him again. I have asked permission to leave my work as a defender of the walls and to visit him here, which was granted by his brother Kim Junmyeon, the ruler of Sea Land."

Baekhyun was confused.

"What's happening?" He whispered to Yixing.

"Jongin's companion, Sehun, has come to visit him," Yixing whispered. "He's showing the tattoo that marks him as a defender."

"What's written on it?" Baekhyun couldn't read right. He had a long night.

"The storm," Yixing mumbled. "Comes with the winds."

"We have found each other in the way," the smaller man said simply. He had a smiley, soft face a brutal contrast to the tall man's scary looks. "Sehunnie and I were raised together, but since my marriage, we haven't seen each other. He's taller now, but I recognized him. Since our route was the same, we decided to come together. That's when we found the unknowns."

The counselors were now whispering and discussing.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself," The smiley man said. "I'm Kim Jongdae, the third to land rulership. I desire to come to this land to meet my oldest and my youngest brother, that now live between you as landers."

Changmin stood up.

"As a defender, I know how to recognize my equals," he said to Sehun. "But not a noble. Do you have a way to prove your word, sir?"

He was talking to Kim Jongdae, but the man just smiled. The pregnant woman stood up slowly and turned her back to Changmin. Jongdae helped her opening her robes a bit and the fabric fell on her back enough to expose a huge Lion Tattoo.

"Don't you know how to recognize your lionesses, Changmin?" She smiled, fixing her robes and turning to face him. "I have murdered three man on my own with a child on my belly and I have returned due to your call. I'm Sooyoung, Artemisia, lioness and this is my husband by name, Kim Jongdae."

The entire room was silent due to her heavy words.

"You've called me back," she said, rubbing her belly. "I'm back to my family and I brought my mate and my child with me."

Changmin respectfully greeted her. The counselors were whispering. Baekhyun couldn't pay attention to anything. Jongdae somehow was looking at him and all Baekhyun could hear was Minseok words.

His dream.

He looked around for Kyungsoo—he had finally understood the meaning of his dream! But Kyungsoo was sitting in his chair, looking down. Baekhyun stopped himself when he saw Kyungsoo's eyes.

He was crying.

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 


End file.
